The Guardians of Magic
by Ultraboy181
Summary: The sequel to Being Miss Mills. Emma and Regina have fulfilled the prophecy and united the Dark and the Light forms of magic. Now a pregnant Emma is planning her new life with her true love Regina. But just as they are ready to start the next chapter a new darkness rises. Can the new Swan-Mills family survive? This story is pure SwanQueen. I claim no ownership over these characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Being Miss Mills. I recommend reading that first. This first part is a little fluff just to get you in the SwanQueen mood. I probably won't update daily like I did with Being Miss Mills but it will be done regularly. So enjoy! Any comments would be appreciated!**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Present Day-Monday March 19, 2018**_

"Emma!" Regina stood at the doorway of the bedroom with an incredulous look on her face and her arms crossed. "What are you still doing here?" Emma Swan sighed and shook her head at her true love and soulmate Regina Mills. She loved the woman, she really did, but sometimes she was a handful to deal with.

"Calm down Regina." Emma grinned. "I still have time to vacate the premises. Are you that anxious to kick me out and leave me all alone?" She finished the question with a pout and her patented large blue-green puppy dog eyes.

Regina gave her a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Oh God sheriff, dramatic much?" They both started giggling at their verbal exchange. Emma looked at Regina lovingly and rose to her feet from where she was sitting on their bed. She walked over to the brunette that was standing in the doorway wearing a tight gray pencil skirt with black pumps.

"Dramatic madam mayor?" Emma raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "Being kicked out of one's home is a serious matter. I would think that one would be allowed _some_ drama." She moved her face closer until their foreheads touched.

"You make it sound like I'm evicting you forever." Regina whispered as her rich brown eyes took on a dreamy quality. "It's one night Miss Swan. Surely you can survive one night on your own."

The tall blonde sheriff moved her lips closer to her lover's and felt the warm breath on her face. The mayor's chest was moving up and down faster now as her breathing increased.

"How can I Miss Mills? I am only whole when I'm by your side. Can half a heart beat on it's own?"

This earned another smirk from the mayor as she whispered. "Ask your parents, they are experts on living with half a heart." That earned her a soft chuckle from Emma. "And since when did you get so corny? 'Half a heart'?"

"Ask my parents." Her lips brushed softly over Regina's. "They are the king and queen of corny."

Regina touched her lips lightly to Emma's and left them there as she spoke. "This is not the time or the place to be discussing your parents Miss Swan." Her voice was low and thick with lust. "Besides my dear, there is only _one_ queen."

Emma kissed the soft red lips. "Yes, your majesty." Their lips merged as their hands moved slowly up and down each other's bodies. Emma's tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked Regina's plump lips. Regina moaned softly as she parted her lips and allowed Emma's tongue to enter.

It was a slow dance that they had practiced many times before and each time it felt as new as the first. Emma moved her tongue tenderly over Regina's and the mayor rose slightly on her feet to deepen the kiss with the slightly taller woman. Emma moved her fingers into the dark brown locks of Regina's perfectly styled hair. Regina was losing herself in the kiss, her body temperature was rising. It would be so easy to give in to her lover and allow herself to be taken on the bed that was only a few feet away. So easy to let herself be stripped down and feel the sweaty naked flesh of her lover all over her body. She could feel Emma's hunger through the magical bond they shared. It would be so easy to allow this to happen.

 **Emma…**

 _Oh, don't say it._

 **You know we can't.**

 _Sure we can. It would be so easy. We could do it quick and say we didn't._

Regina chuckled in Emma's mouth at the joke. **Emma…**

 _Oh, you're no fun._

Regina's hands rose to Emma's chest and pushed lightly as their lips separated slowly. They were both breathing heavily and Emma's mouth was forming another pout again. Regina threw her head back and exhaled in sexual frustration. "You are killing me Swan!" She broke their embrace slowly.

Emma ran her fingers slowly through her long blonde hair. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of resignation. "Well this is your idea, not mine. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"It's tradition." Regina said firmly. "The brides are not allowed to be together the night before the wedding." Emma shook her head in mock frustration.

"Ugh! This wedding!" She raised her arms and shook her fists to the sky, causing Regina to laugh. Emma looked at her and smiled. "Why did I agree to this? We should have just eloped and flew to Vegas!"

"I'm not having a Vegas wedding Miss Swan!" Regina said in mock offense. "I am a queen! I'm a little more refined than that."

Emma put her hands on her hip and raised her lips as she did a poor Elvis impression. "Hey! Las Vegas was good enough for the King!" Regina laughed again.

"You can go a night without sharing a bed with me Emma." Regina smiled. Emma rolled her eyes and blew breath out of her mouth like a horse, making her thin lips flap.

"I suppose." She said dropping her shoulders in defeat. Regina's head tilted to the side as her smile deepened. She placed a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Thank you sheriff." Then she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Now get out of my house." Emma rolled her eyes at her but she picked up the small duffel bag on the bed and slung it over her shoulder.

"As you wish your majesty." She said as she walked past her queen, but not before she poked a finger in Regina's side playfully. Regina jumped and giggled as she swatted the hand away.

They walked together down the stairs toward the front door. Once they reached the door, Emma turned and faced Regina. "Well, the next time I see you we'll be standing at the altar."

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"And then we'll be married." She said with a smile and touched Emma's cheek with her hand as she looked into her eyes.

"And then we'll be married." Emma repeated as she kissed Regina's palm.

Reluctantly Regina opened the door and Emma dragged her feet playfully over the threshold until she was outside. She turned once she was outside and looked at her bride to be. Regina sighed. "Those puppy dog eyes may work any other time, but not today Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged. "It was worth a try." Her face softened. "Until tomorrow my queen."

Regina replied softly. "Until tomorrow my love." Emma turned and walked slowly to Regina's Mercedes. She opened the door and got in. Regina watched as Emma started up the car and pulled away, waving back at the mayor. Regina waved and watched as the car disappeared down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More Swanqueen fluff, I'm afraid, before the action begins. But it's coming folks! Be patient with me.**

Chapter 1

 **The Proposal**

 _ **Two weeks ago**_

Storybrook (Regina and Emma's bedroom)

"Damn Regina, I think you just got me pregnant!"

It was as if Emma was speaking an alien language to her. Regina heard the noises coming out of her lover's mouth, but she could not comprehend the words. "What?" The word just sputtered out of her.

"I think you just got me pregnant!" Emma repeated. Regina sat up in the bed, her head was swimming. She turned her head and looked down at the equally puzzled sheriff.

"That's not.. I mean…" Regina put her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. "How do you know?".

Emma's eyes were wide open and she shrugged her bare sweaty shoulders. "It was that last orgasm you gave me." Both women felt their cheeks warm as they blushed. Emma gave Regina a huge grin and Regina returned it with a playful smirk. "I can't really describe the feeling. It was…. Magical."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm just that good." Emma poked her in the side and Regina flashed her teeth in a smile.

"I could feel this energy, your energy, travel inside me." Emma was trying to explain and gesturing with her hands. "And then it mixed with my energy and suddenly I felt this whole new thing inside me. Like a third energy."

Regina laid back down next to her again. "This can't happen." Emma frowned at her.

"What? You don't want to have a baby with me? You don't think our relationship can handle it?"

Regina tuned on her side and looked deep in her blue green eyes. She took Emma's hand in hers. "No my love, that's not what I meant. Nothing would please me more than to grow our family, to raise a baby together." She kissed Emma's hand and Emma smiled. "What I meant was that magic isn't supposed to be able to do this. It's not supposed to be possible."

Emma scrunched up her face in that cute way she did when she was thinking. Regina counted it as one of the million things she found irresistible about her lover. "But we changed magic remember? We combined the light and the dark." Regina nodded. "And we both have been feeling the magic inside us. You said it yourself that you've never felt more powerful. I think we're making all new rules here."

"You may be right my love." Regina conceded.

"I always am." Emma winked at her. Earning a tickle attack from her queen.

"Oh is that so?" Regina said over Emma's laughter as she continued the unrelenting attacks.

"Regina!" Emma's face was turning red. "Stop!"

Emma found her strength and counterattacked with her own tickles. "Emma!" Regina screamed in laughter.

"You're mine your majesty!" Emma giggled. "Surrender!"

Regina screamed. "Never!" They continued to wrestle until their tickles turned to gropes, and those gropes garnered kisses, and the kisses resulted in moans. Soon bare legs and arms became entwined and the lovers celebrated in a very intimate way.

Storybrooke (Regina and Emma's kitchen)

The morning sunlight beamed through the kitchen window as Emma sat at the kitchen island sipping her coffee. She was lazily going through her phone and checking her Facebook feed. Everything felt right in the world.

"We need to get married right away!" Regina yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Emma spit her coffee out and all over the kitchen island.

"Wh-what?" she coughed out.

Regina's hair was mussed because of their nocturnal activities and she was only wearing her robe that was loosely tied and revealed quite a bit of her body. "We have to get married! Do I need to spell it out Miss Swan?"

"Yes!" Emma said as she got up and pulled out way too many paper towels to begin wiping up the coffee mess she made. She hadn't even torn the paper from the roll and now there was a long bridge of paper from the holder to the island. "I have no idea what you're talking about and you look like a crazy woman right now!"

"We're having a baby!" Regina was waving her arms around wildly. Emma couldn't believe the agitated state that the normally level headed mayor was in.

"Yes I know. I believe I told _you_ that last night!" Emma pointed her armful of paper towels at Regina.

"Then you know we need to get married now!" Regina dropped her arms to her side and looked at the sheriff like the reason was obvious. Emma put the wad of paper towels down and walked slowly over to the flustered woman. She placed her hands gently on the other woman's shoulders.

"Regina." Emma said slowly. "I know you can hear me in there." Regina rolled her eyes. "So I'm going to ask you again. Why do we need to get married now?"

"Because Em-ma" Regina mirrored Emma's slow speech pattern, dragging out her name. "I don't want our child born out of wedlock!" For a second Emma just stared at her, then she broke into loud uncontrollable laughter. Regina frowned and folded her arms in frustration.

"It's not funny Emma! This is serious!"

Emma was holding her sides laughing. Regina started tapping her bare foot on the kitchen floor. Eventually Emma straightened up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Regina it doesn't matter if we aren't married when the baby is born. I'm pretty sure the hospital lets you take the baby even if you're not married."

"Miss Swan if we have a baby out of wedlock it will be a…" Regina couldn't allow herself to finish the sentence.

"Regina, nobody cares about that." she smiled at her. But then Emma saw Regina's eyes get misty and she placed her hand over her mouth. Emma felt her heart tug as she watched the quick mood change take place. "Oh come here baby."

Emma pulled Regina into a hug. Regina sobbed into Emma's shoulder. "I was born in the Enchanted Forest Emma." Her muffled voice cracked. "We were more traditional there. If a child was born and the parents weren't married it was scandalous!" Emma pulled Regina's now tear streaked face out of her shoulder and held it in her hands. She looked into the sad brown eyes.

"Okay Regina. I had no idea this was so important to you. I wasn't born there. If it means that much to you we'll get married." She smiled at her and Regina stopped crying and smiled as well.

"You think I'm stupid." Regina said as she wiped the tears away.

Emma rubbed her thumb softly over her wet cheek. "Yeah, but you're my kind of stupid." She kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I don't have too much experience with this, but I don't think marriage proposal's are supposed to go this way."

"You're right." Regina covered her face and screamed. "You're right! I've ruined it! Stupid! Stupid!" Emma grabbed the queen's hands to stop her from hitting herself in the forehead.

"Calm down! It's ok! It's ok!" Emma grinned and rocked her until she calmed down. "Sure this isn't the traditional way but since when have we done things according to tradition." She winked at Regina and made her giggle.

"I'm sorry Emma. I'm a mess." Regina smiled. "Why would you want to marry a silly woman like me?" Emma got serious and shook her head vigorously.

"Stop that right now." Emma held her chin up. "I am not going to let you talk about yourself like that. I don't ever want you to even think that way again, okay?" Regina nodded slowly. Emma huffed. She knew what she had to do.

Regina watched as Emma got down on one knee and held her hand. Regina gasped.

"Regina Mills, you are the most stubborn, obstinate, quick-tempered."

The queen had been frowning as Emma spoke. "I hope this is going somewhere Miss Swan!"

Emma smacked the hand she was holding lightly. "Let me finish!" Regina smirked but allowed her to continue. "And even though I hated all that when we first met I now find it absolutely adorable. In addition to all of this you are a wonderful mother who loves her child deeply and would die for him. You've raised our son to be a compassionate, honest, and noble man." Regina had tears in her eyes.

The sheriff continued. "You are the woman of my dreams. You are intelligent, brave, giving, kind, and beautiful beyond compare. Regina sometimes you get down on yourself about your past. You think what you've done is who you are now. But I'm going to spend every minute of everyday showing you that's not true. You are not evil. You have been forgiven and it's way past time for you to forgive yourself. My life is finally complete with you in it. I want to marry you and be your wife forever, if you let me."

Regina was shaking with happiness and her face was wet with tears. She had to speak between sobs but she was finally able to say "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She pulled Emma up and hugged her as tight as a vice.

They stayed like that, laughing and crying for a long time.

Underbrooke

He didn't know how long he had been in the darkness, but slowly his eyes began to open. The world around him looked off. The color of the sky was off, in fact the color of the whole world was off. Everything had a red tinge. He knew where he was.

"Underbrooke." Rumplestiltskin said softly. He suddenly felt a chill sweep through his body. A voice that sounded like it came from the crypt spoke.

"Well, well. If it isn't The Dark One himself." Rumplestiltskin turned around to face the speaker. He saw a man much taller than him by at least three feet. The man was thin and pale, his face was gaunt and he had long black hair that hung to his shoulders. He was dressed in an all black suit. Then he smiled as he extended his hand and Rumplestiltskin saw the long and sharp canine teeth.

"Call me Dracula."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Warning! This chapter contains a lot of Swanqueen loving! So if you don't want to read about the hot sex, stop reading after the Charming scene and move to the next chapter. ;)**

 **Special shout out to LauratheChef who always comments on my chapters! Keep them coming, they inspire me to keep writing.**

Chapter 2

 _ **Two weeks ago**_

Underbrooke

"So you are the famous Count Dracula." Rumplestiltskin regarded the man as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Dracula bowed to the shorter man with a flourish. "At your service."

Rumple smirked. "I highly doubt that."

Dracula smiled and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me Dark One. I am honored to be in your presence. We have so much to discuss."

"The first thing we need to discuss is that your information about me appears to be a bit outdated. I am no longer The Dark One." The smile disappeared quickly from the Count's face.

"Well, that changes things." He said more to himself than to Rumplestiltskin.

A puzzled Rumple frowned at the Count. "How so?". The sly smile returned to Dracula's face.

"It only means that I have to alter my plan." Dracula lunged at Rumple at superhuman speed. Before he could react, Rumple felt the fangs pierce the flesh of his neck.

Storybrooke (the Charming farmhouse)

David and Henry opened the front door, each carrying an armload of groceries. David closed the door behind him with his foot hoping that it wouldn't leave a mark. His wife, Mary Margaret hated when he did that. Luckily she was on the phone when they walked in.

"So creative writing huh?" David was continuing the conversation he had with Henry in the truck.

"Yeah." Henry said while he readjusted the bags in his arms. "I think it's as good a major as any. Besides I have a ton of experience in it already don't you think?" Henry winked and David chuckled.

"I guess you do at that." He was about to lead Henry to the kitchen when he heard his

wife's phone conversation.

"It's been awhile since we heard from you stranger! We were about to send a search party over there for you two." Snow was saying into the phone.

"Is that Emma?" David asked with a smile.

"Hi moms!" Henry yelled hoping his mother would hear him. Snow tried to wave them both off.

"Your mother says hi Henry." She pointed to David. "Go put those groceries away before they expire." David chuckled and looked to his grandson.

"Better do what she says or she's going to grab her bow." The two of them walked to the kitchen. Snow frowned at her husband who just grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Are you still there Mom?" Emma asked into the phone. Snow returned her attention to the phone conversation with her daughter.

"Oh yeah sweetie. Just dealing with your annoying father. So what's up?"

Emma inhaled into the phone before she spoke. "Well Regina and I want you guys to come over now because we have something important to tell you." Snow's mind immediately went to trouble.

"Why? What's wrong?".

"Calm down mom." Emma laughed. "Nothing's wrong. Actually it's rather good news. So

grab Neil and Henry and come over to Regina's"

"Sure honey, we're on our way." They ended the call and as David and Henry reentered the room they saw Snow making a confused face at her phone.

"Something wrong with Emma?" David asked his wife. She shook her head and looked at the duo.

"No, she said she was fine." Snow reported. "She said we should go to Regina's because the have some important news to tell us." David's confused look mirrored his wife's, but Henry had a small grin on his face. He was pretty confident he knew what the news was.

Storybrooke (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Emma held her phone in her hand and looked at Regina. She didn't need their magical connection to see how nervous Regina was, it was written all over her face. "What's wrong babe?". Emma asked. Regina was wringing her hands together and biting her bottom lip. Emma grabbed her hands and pulled the worried woman close to her.

"Do we really need to tell them?"

Emma grinned. "Well if we don't they're going to think I'm putting on a lot of weight in a couple months."

"I'm serious Emma." Regina's face showed her concern. "Snow and David have just started to accept me as your true love. Now we're going to tell them I knocked you up?!" Emma laughed out loud.

"I wasn't going to put it like that." She placed a light kiss on Regina's knuckles. "But this will be fine. They love you." Regina raised an eyebrow. "Okay..." Emma shrugged. "Maybe not 'love'. But they like you a lot!"

Regina smirked at Emma's big blue eyes. "They like me a lot? Are we in sixth grade now?"

"You know what I mean Regina. What happened in the past between you and my parents is ancient history. They know how I feel about you and they're cool with it." Emma pulled on Regina's arms drawing her even closer. Regina gave her a mischievous grin.

"And how _do_ you feel about me Miss Swan?" she asked as she placed her arms around the sheriff's neck. Emma moved her lips toward Regina's.

"Well." Emma pecked the red lips in front of her. "I love." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "Love you."

Kiss. "Like, a lot." Kiss. Regina giggled as Emma kept kissing her.

"I don't know Miss Swan." Regina said between the short kisses. "I'm still a little unsure about how you really feel." Her eyes delivered the message to Emma. The sheriff gave her a sultry look of her own.

"I could show you. I think we have about fifteen minutes before they get here." Emma said as she raised an eyebrow. Regina gave her a deep kiss.

"Fifteen minutes hmm?" she moved her lips to an earlobe and sucked. "Challenge accepted." Emma felt a shiver run through her body. Regina was wearing a gray skirt with a cream colored blouse and Emma wasted no time pulling the skirt up to her waist.

Regina gave a low moan as Emma grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on the couch. She slipped her hand down the black lace panties that were now on display. She felt the heat building on Regina's skin. She brushed her fingers lightly on the soft, dark hair between the mayor's legs. Regina kept herself nicely trimmed because Emma enjoyed herself so much down there.

"Ooo yes." Regina breathed as Emma's caresses began to build pressure in her core. Emma used her freehand to pull at the buttons on Regina's blouse. Her tongue slid deeper into Regina's mouth. The mayor offered no resistance and welcomed the probing tongue. She was surrendering her body completely to Emma. Her folds were getting slick as she felt the blonde's fingers move up and down.

"My God Emma." Regina gasped as Emma slid two fingers inside her. Emma started pumping in and out of Regina quickly. Her other hand had opened the blouse and she pushed the black lace bra up and immediately started sucking on a hard nipple. "Fuck!" Regina screamed as Emma bit down on her nipple. Regina was clawing savagely at Emma's back. Emma had pushed Regina to the brink of ecstasy at light speed. Her mind was an unfocused jumble of primitive emotions. The only coherent thoughts she could form centered on Emma.

"You get me so fucking wet Emma! Holy shit!" Regina's hips were bucking at the rhythm that Emma had established. In and out, faster and faster, fingers slid out of her and she felt her essence sliding down her legs. "Yes! Emma! Fuck me! Fuck me baby!" He fingers tangled in long blonde hair and pulled Emma's head away from the tingling wet nipple. Their eyes met. Regina's teeth were showing as she panted through them like a wild animal, her eyes were wild and full of carnal lust. Emma had a devious grin on her face as she took in the sight of her lover losing control.

"You like this your majesty?" Emma breathed in a husky voice as she introduced a third finger inside Regina. The queen threw her head back and practically howled at the pleasure Emma was providing her.

"Yes. Yes. I love it!" Regina was breathlessly begging. She looked at Emma with her eyes pleading to her. "Please don't stop. Fuck me Emma. Fuck me."

"Oh yeah. I'm going to fuck you your majesty." Emma's painties were soaked now. She was feeling the heat down below. It was driving her nuts to see Regina becoming undone like this. "You feel so hot my queen. Your pussy is burning." Regina growled at the vulgarity, she was descending into a primal state. Emma was making her feel like an animal.

"Fuck me please! Fuck me my love!" Regina's voice was rising an octave. She was so close. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit." Her hips vibrated and her legs shook so much that one of her pumps fell off her foot and landed on the floor by the couch.

"You're mine my queen. All mine. I want to taste you. I want you to cum for me." Emma's forehead began to sweat. Her own center was practically on fire and so wet it was ridiculous. She was definitely going to have to change her pants. But right now all she wanted to do was give Regina the orgasm of her life. "Cum for me your majesty. Cum for your white knight."

That did it. An unintelligible scream flew out of Regina's mouth. Her hips went rigid as her whole body froze for a second. Her toes curled and her hands clenched. "Emma! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Her body jerked as the spasms began to rock her again and again. Emma slipped her fingers out and climbed down quickly to get to her reward. "Aaaah! Ahh!" Regina wasn't making sense anymore as wave after wave swept through her body. Emma licked and licked Regina's folds, she breathed in deeply and took in Regina's musk with pleasure. The juices flowed freely and began to spill onto her chin. Emma's eyes began to roll into her head.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Emma! Fuck yes! Fuck!" Regina felt Emma's breath and tongue on her. It was intoxicating.

As Emma sucked down Regina's essence she felt herself letting go. It was too much. She needed relief so she plunged her hand down her pants and began to vigorously work her own clit. Regina couldn't control the thunderous orgasms going through her body and part of her wished they would continue forever. Emma's tongue was getting tired so she sucked on Regina's swollen clit and the mayor's legs clamped around her ears tightly.

Another wave hit Regina as she felt the new pressure on her button. Her mouth opened wide but no sound came out. Her eyes squeezed shut even harder and her body went stiff. Emma burst at that moment and practically screamed inside Regina as she sucked. Her fingers were covered with cum as she ejaculated ferociously. Her knees buckled and she had to release Regina's clit from her mouth. Regina's legs began to release their tension around Emma's head.

Emma slid up the mayor's body until she was lying on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes as their breath escaped raggedly from their lungs. Emma brought the soaked fingers from Regina's vagina into her mouth as her eyes locked onto the mayor's. Regina moaned at the sight and Emma took the opportunity to slip the fingers that had been in her own panties into the red parted lips of her lover. Regina sucked passionately on Emma's fingers enjoying the taste of her white knight and hungry for more.

The sound of the doorbell ringing made them both jump. Their eyes bugged out of both their heads in surprise.

"Oh shit!" Emma said as she yanked her fingers out of her mouth. "They're here!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 _ **Please allow me to introduce myself**_

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Emma was whisper yelling and trying to zip her pants up. Regina was in much worse shape with her blouse open, bra undone, and her skirt up to her waist. The doorbell rang again. Regina's hair was disheveled, she bit her lip as she looked at the door. She heard Henry's key slide into the lock.

"This looks like a job for magic!" Emma whispered to her. Regina nodded and a purple cloud engulfed the two of them and their clothes, hair, and makeup were returned to a presentable level.

"Moms?" Henry shouted as the group walked in. He poked his head into the living room. "Didn't you guys hear the doorbell?" He asked as he, Snow, David, and Neil entered the room. Emma's pale skin was flushed and she couldn't come up with a reply.

"Uh, um, we…" Her eyes were wide as she looked between the group and Regina. The mayor composed herself and put on her 'regal face'.

"We were in the garden dear." she explained to Henry with a smile. Henry frowned a little at his adoptive mother. He was about to say something when he spotted a small piece of black lace clothing on the floor near the couch. His mouth fell open as he whipped his head back up to look at his mothers.

"What are you guys? Rabbit's?" he laughed. Regina looked down and was mortified. Emma saw the panties and tried to kick them under the couch with her foot as her face went red. Snow saw what she was doing and then spotted the underwear.

"Oh! Oh my!" she tried to look anywhere in the room other than at the couple. David looked at everyone, unaware as to what was going on.

"Am I missing something?" He asked the room with a confused look on her face. Snow tried to rescue everyone from further embarrassment. She cleared her throat audibly.

"You guys said you had some news?"

Emma clapped her hands together, happy to change the subject. "Yes news!" She turned to the mayor. "Regina?"

Regina smirked at Emma for passing the buck to her. She took a deep breath before she began. "This morning Miss Swan asked me to marry her." Snow's eyes went wide. David's jaw dropped. Henry had an enormous smile on his face. "And I said yes." Regina finished with a smile almost as big as Henry's.

"Alright!" Henry shouted and ran to his parents to engulf them in a group hug. "This is great!" Snow smiled as the news began to register in her brain. David squinted his eyes and then grinned as he too started to understand what was going on.

"That's wonderful!" Snow said as she came over and joined the family hug while trying to hold baby Neil in one arm. David joined the hug and they all squeezed in and laughed. Emma tried to push out of the group after a beat.

"Hold on, you guys might squish the baby!" she joked before she remembered that they hadn't shared that particular bit of news yet. Everyone backed away and broke the hug. Regina plastered a nervous smile on her face. David's confused look returned and he cocked his head to one side. Henry's eyes nearly fell out of his skull. Snow put her hand up to her mouth. She dropped it and tears flooded her eyes as she smiled at her daughter.

"You're going to have a baby?!" She whispered as the tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Emma couldn't respond verbally as a lump formed in her throat as she saw the happiness in her mother's eyes. She simply nodded as her eyes grew misty. "That is so wonderful!" Snow grabbed her daughter and hugged her again. David was still standing with his mouth agape.

"What? How?" he said. Regina smirked at him.

"Magic." she simply stated to him. His mouth formed an 'o' as he pointed a finger at the couple.

"You two…?" he managed to get out. Regina rolled her eyes at him and then nodded at him, still smirking. Henry suddenly grabbed her and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug.

"I'm going to be a big brother?! That's awesome!" He laughed as he spun Regina.

"Henry! Be careful!" Regina laughed. David began to smile as the situation came into focus in his mind. He shook his head in amazement.

"I can't believe it." He laughed. They all turned to him. Snow looked at her husband.

"David?" she questioned. He continued to laugh.

"It's just incredible. The two of you. Everything that has happened between all of us. Regina if anyone had told me thirty years ago that my daughter would fall in love, marry, and have a child with the woman that was trying to kill Snow and I, I would have laughed them out of the Enchanted Forest."

Regina began to stiffen.

"But when I see how you have completely left that behind you" he continued "and the way you love Emma and how much Emma loves you. I wouldn't trade all that trouble for anything in the world. Because going through all that nonsense is what led us here, to this moment where we have truly become a family. And I'm proud to have you as the wife of my daughter."

A tear fell down Regina's cheek. Her voice cracked as she spoke to him. "For being an idiot" she began and everyone laughed "that was the kindest and sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm proud to have Prince Charming and Snow White as my parents in law." Now Snow and Emma were crying and Henry swelled with pride. Regina moved to Snow and David and they wrapped each other in an embrace. Emma put her hands to her face with a huge grin on it and Henry put his arm around her shoulder.

They all took in the scene together and each thought that a kind of circle had become complete.

Storybrooke (Gold's shop)

Belle was dusting a small glass vial of some green liquid. She cut some bubble wrap of a huge roll with scissors, then she wrapped the potion and taped it before putting it in a box filled with similar vials and packing peanuts. She took a moment to sigh and look around the half empty shop. Most of the larger items in the store had already been moved into storage.

Gideon made cooing sounds in the small bassinet next to her. He was sleeping peacefully and Belle looked down at him with a forlorn expression. Why? Why was her child being put through so much tragedy? He lost his childhood. He was raised by the Black Fairy and turned into a heartless assassin for her. Then returned back to infancy. And then finally his father was killed.

She fought against the tears that were starting to form. "That's enough packing for today Gideon." She whispered to her sleeping son as she smiled down at him and blinking away the tears. "Let's go home."

Moments later she was locking the door of the shop and carrying Gideon in his car seat on her arm. As she turned around to head to her car she was startled by an elderly man with a beard.

"I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to frighten you." He said as he raised his hands and spread them in a gesture of surrender.

Belle recovered her composure and adjusted her grip "It's quite alright. May I help you with something? The store is closed I'm afraid."

"Is your name Belle?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. She had never seen this man before.

"Who are you?" she asked, on guard.

"I apologize. Allow me to introduce myself." He smiled at her. "My name is Abraham. Abraham Van Helsing."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wedding plans and revelations**_

Storybrooke (outside of Gold's shop)

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Belle was a little uneasy with the situation she was in. It was dark and the streets of Storybrooke were deserted. Standing there alone with her baby and a stranger didn't seem like a good idea to her.

"I am afraid not my dear. But I can assure you that I mean you no harm." The elderly man tried to explain. "I just need to speak to you. It is an urgent matter involving your husband."

Belle frowned, suddenly interested in what the stranger had to say. "My husband? How do you know my husband?" Van Helsing smiled, her reaction indicated that she was willing to listen to what he had to say.

"May we speak inside dear?" He used his cane to point to the closed shop behind her. "I would very much like to sit down, my old joints you see. I would also hazard a guess that you do not want to carry your child during our conversation." Belle nodded but she didn't feel comfortable being alone with this man she just met in the closed shop.

"There is a diner just down the block." she indicated with her head. "We can talk there." A public place would make her feel much more secure. Van Helsing seemed to accept this concession.

"Lovely my dear." He nodded in agreement. "Allow me to buy you a cup of tea as we talk."

"Alright." Belle led him down the sidewalk towards Granny's diner.

Storybrooke (Regina and Emma's mansion)

"We'll have it at our farmhouse! There wasn't any damage done there! There is a big field out back where we can have an arch and a platform built! I'm sure the dwarves will help with that. And gowns! We need gowns! I don't have mine anymore Emma but I remember it well enough to have a tailor recreate it. Oh, do you _want_ to wear my gown? I had just assumed that you would. You don't have to. I don't want you to feel that I'm forcing you to wear mine. This is your wedding after all. Oh, I didn't even think about if you were even going to wear a gown. I've never been to a lesbian wedding before? Do you even wear gowns? Does one of you wear one and the other wear a suit or something? I don't want to presume anything." Snow was rambling and not allowing anyone to get a word in. Emma looked pleadingly to her father. He nodded in weary understanding.

"Snow. Snow." his wife was still in a stream of conscious monologue and oblivious to anyone around her. "Snow!" Mary Margaret snapped back to her surroundings at the sound of her husband's raised voice. She looked at the amused faces of everyone around her and her pale white cheeks flushed red.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She smiled, showing her embarrassment. "I'm just so excited for you two!" Emma chuckled at her mother.

"You think? You're sure not showing it." Emma grinned. Snow looked down at her hands as her face continued to look beet red. "But I don't think all that is going to be possible."

Snow was shocked and David and Henry looked confused. "What? Why not?" Snow asked. Regina cleared her throat as she decided to field this one.

"We don't believe there will be time for an elaborate royal wedding Snow." Mary Margaret looked at the two of them with a disappointed look.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"We want to get married in the next couple of days" Emma replied.

"How come? What's the rush?" Henry said.

"I don't want there to be any discussion about whether or not our child was conceived before we were married." Regina looked to Snow and David. David nodded, comprehending what she meant.

"Oh, I see." Snow said quietly.

Henry frowned. "Well I don't." Emma shrugged at him.

"It's an Enchanted Forest thing kid. We wouldn't understand." she smirked. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh God! Really you guys?" he laughed.

"What can I say kid? You can take the Queen out of the Enchanted Forest but you can't take the Enchanted Forest out of the Queen." Emma's remark earned her a soft elbow in the ribs from her fiance.

"We just happen to be a bit more refined than you are in this world sheriff." Regina said with her nose in the air.

Emma raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner to Regina. "You didn't seem so refined a few minutes ago." Regina's jaw dropped open and Snow went red again and looked at her shoes. David stifled a laugh as Henry contorted his face in disgust.

"Oh gross! Ma!" he whined. Emma laughed as Regina delivered a series of small punches to her shoulder.

"Ok! Ok! Sorry!" She said with a smile as she rubbed her shoulder in an exaggerated fashion. Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"Well" David interjected, wanting to steer the discussion back on track. "I'm sure we can work with the accelerated schedule and still make it a nice wedding."

Snow looked slightly disappointed. "Nice? I wanted it to be like ours was."

David glanced at Regina. Snow saw what he meant. "Well maybe not _exactly_ like ours." she grinned at Regina. The former Evil Queen caught on to their meaning.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." She scowled at them. "Idiots." Everyone else broke into laughter.

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

"Here you go. Let me know if you need anything else Belle." Ruby gave a glance to the other man sitting across from Belle in the booth. Belle got the message that Ruby was sending. She would be watching this guy. Belle smiled in appreciation at Ruby's concern.

"Thank you Ruby." Belle smiled and nodded and Ruby walked away and returned behind the counter. She continued to watch the booth. Belle took a sip of her tea and then glanced down at her sleeping son. Van Helsing cleared his throat, indicating he wanted to begin the conversation.

"So" Belle said "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, my dear." Van Helsing placed his hands on the table and interlaced his fingers. "I understand you and your husband are from the Enchanted Forest and that his name is Rumplestiltskin."

Belle couldn't see the harm in answering this particular question. "Yes."

"And your husband recently died, correct?"

"He was killed." Belle corrected him with a sharpness in her tone.

"Yes, I am sorry for your loss my dear." Van Helsing's face appeared to show grief at her answer.

"Why am I here?" Belle challenged.

"I am not from the Enchanted Forest. The world that I was born in, what you call a 'realm', is the same as the one your Doctor Whale is from. Of course I knew him as Victor Frankenstein there." Belle acknowledged what he was saying with a small nod. "In my realm there is a disease known as vampirism."

Belle's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Vampires."

"Yes." Van Helsing responded gravely. "It is a very serious problem there. Most of the human population in my world has succumbed to this disease. The few human survivors that are left are members of a resistance that is in a constant war with the vampires and their lord."

"Count Dracula." Belle stated. Van Helsing shook his head.

"No my dear, he is no longer the lord of the vampires." he answered. "He was betrayed by his lieutenant, a man known as Renfield. You see, when a vampire lord is killed by another vampire his slayer becomes the new lord. Had I or a member of the human resistance killed Dracula we would have successfully rid our world of all the vampires."

"Okay, but I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me or my husband."

"During this recent 'merging' of the realms I crossed over with the remains of the greatest mass murderer in my world's history. Count Dracula. A vampire can never be truly destroyed you understand. If his remains were ever to be reanimated then he would return as the lord of all the vampires. He is very dangerous and far more cunning than Renfield. I gave his remains to Viktor here to keep them from Renfield. What I did not realize was that when I did so his remains came under the rules of your Storybrooke. This means that his 'soul' if you will was taken to your underworld."

"Underbrooke we call it." Belle informed him. Van Helsing nodded.

"Yes, Underbrooke. You must understand that Dracula is a powerful entity. I believe his presence in your Underbooke has granted him the ability to return individuals from your underworld to Storybrooke as his agent."

"Mila." Belle whispered. "That's how she returned."

"Yes. I believe that Dracula sent her here to reanimate him, but I understand that she never got the chance to because of her entanglement with the situation that took place."

"She died with Hook during the battle with Peter Pan." she informed him.

"Yes." he nodded. "So did your husband." Belle's eyes went wide with realization.

"You believe that Dracula will bring Rumple back to me." She felt elated and fearful at the same time. Van Helsing nodded in agreement.

"I do." his voice became grave "But you must understand my dear, when he returns he will be compelled to do the bidding of Dracula. He will be a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the story so far. I enjoy writing it and your input would be appreciated. I do have a question for you though. I'm trying to establish a good mix in the story but I want to know what you guys think. Would you like to see more sex or more action? Or is the current balance ok? Comment and let me know! Thanks!**

 _ **Celebrate good times**_

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

Emma, Regina, Henry and the Charming family entered the diner in a celebratory mood.

The other patrons couldn't help but notice the loud group entering the establishment. Granny crossed her arms and put a frown on her face. "Hey, keep it down. I run a respectable establishment here." Emma threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry Granny, we just have some great news and we're here to celebrate!" Emma announced. Ruby came out of the kitchen and raced around the counter with an excited look on her face.

"Tell me! What's the news?" she was shaking her hands in front of her and bouncing up and down on her toes enthusiastically. Emma grabbed her friend's vibrating hands.

"Regina and I are getting married!" Emma exclaimed to the crowd. Ruby screamed in joy and hugged Emma. The rest of the restaurant applauded and there were shouts of congratulations heard.

"A round of drinks on the house!" Granny announced and the cheers from the diners went up a notch in volume. Granny winked at Henry. "Just hot chocolate for you kid." Henry shook his head in disappointment.

"Whatever." he said.

"Let me see the ring!" Ruby shrieked as she looked at Emma and Regina. The sheriff and the mayor traded embarrassed glances.

"Oh!" Emma looked to Regina. "We, uh, that is"

"I suppose we" Regina looked to Emma for help and the Savior just shrugged. Instead Henry came to their rescue.

"It was a spur of the moment thing Ruby." he explained. "These two are so in love that they couldn't wait for any jeweler." Ruby seemed to accept the answer as she continued to bounce on her feet. She turned to embrace Regina but the mayor gave her a stern look and Ruby dropped her arms to her side, deflated.

Meanwhile Snow had moved to the fringe of the crowd because she was holding Neil and didn't want him to get upset by all the excitement. She looked around the diner and noticed Belle was sitting with an elderly gentleman she didn't recognize. She decided she would go over and say hello.

"Hello Belle!" she said. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Snow turned to the gentleman and extended her free hand. "Hi, I'm Snow White." The man shook her hand.

"Abraham Van Helsing my dear. It is nice to meet you." He smiled as he stood. "Please sit down. I really must be going. Good night Belle, and to you my dear." Van Helsing exited the restaurant.

Snow sat down across from Belle and adjusted Neil in her arms. She looked at Belle quizzically. "Did I interrupt something?" Belle shook her head sadly.

"No. He was telling me about Rumple."

Snow's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Gold? How does he know Gold?"

"He doesn't." Belle said sadly. "But he knows where he is." Snow frowned in confusion.

Belle looked at Snow with sadness in her eyes.

"And where he will be soon."

Storybrooke (Tinkerbell's apartment)

She felt like she was caught in a net of some kind. A heavy one at that. Tinkerbell opened her eyes to darkness. It was night and it was supposed to be dark, but this was different. It was like she was wearing a hood. She extended her arms and felt material all around her.

"What the hell is this?" Tinkerbell said aloud to herself. The cobwebs of sleep began to clear and she started to realize where she was. "This is my bed." She said in a confused manner. On a hunch she reached behind her back and found her suspicions confirmed. Her wings were back.

"Holy shit I'm a fairy again!"

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

Henry watched his mothers celebrate with everyone. He sat at the counter nursing his Coke. He told Granny to get him one instead of cocoa. He was 17 for crying out loud but everyone in town still saw him as 'little Henry'.

Everyone, that is, except the person he saw coming through the door of the diner.

"Violet! Hey!" Henry called to get her attention. She saw him sitting at the counter and smiled warmly. Sitting down next to him she shyly moved some of her long hair behind her ear. "Hello Henry."

"Can I get you a Coke?" Henry asked her as he signaled Ruby to come over. Violet nodded.

"Thank you, please." She said to him.

Ruby sidled up to the duo. "Another Coke Henry?" she winked at him. Henry blushed.

"Yeah, thanks Ruby."

"Sure kid." She gave him a sly grin.

Violet turned to look at Henry. "Your text said you had big news." He nodded and pointed at his mothers who were laughing and holding hands.

"They're getting married." Violet opened her mouth in surprise and clapped her hands happily.

"Oh that's wonderful Henry! You must be so happy for them!" He enjoyed the way Violet's face seemed to glow as she smiled.

"I am." He replied. He started to say something but stopped. He looked around the diner.

Somewhere beyond

 **The pieces are coming together nicely. It may be time to add some adversity however. It would be a shame to have to start over.**

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

"Did you hear something?" Henry asked Violet.

"No. I didn't hear anything."

Henry continued to scan the area, something happened just now. He felt it, but he didn't know what it was.

"Henry, are you ok?" Violet placed her hand on his arm and he felt a surge of heat that was very pleasant. He looked at her hand and smiled. The moment before was completely pushed from his mind.

"Yeah, I'm great." he grinned.

Storybrooke (Zelena's house)

"No!" Zelena said into the phone. She was in shock. Her sister did not just say what she thought she said. "You are getting married?!"

"Yes! Emma and I are getting married!" Zelena heard Regina say from the phone. Zelena started bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Her smile spread from ear to ear.

"My little sister is marrying the Savior! I'm so happy for you Regina!" Her shouting woke Roybn who was sleeping in the next room. "Oh no, I've woken the baby!" Zelena heard Regina chuckle as she walked into the other room and scooped her daughter into her arms. "Oh I wish I was there to celebrate with you sis!"

"Me too!" Regina said.

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

A green puff of smoke swirled in the center of the diner and the revelers moved away from it. Regina pulled her phone from her ear as she watched in disbelief. "What the hell?" she whispered.

Suddenly Zelena was there holding Robyn and cradling the phone near her ear. The former Wicked Witch of the West looked around in shock at the equally surprised party goers.

"The hell just happened?" said Zelena dressed in her housecoat and slippers.

Emma stood by Regina and turned to her lover. "Did you do that?" Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"No, that was Zelena's magic."

Zelena looked at them with confusion on her face. "But my magic is gone. I don't…" then she closed her eyes and slowly a green mist sparkled around her and her housecoat and slippers changed into a shimmering green evening gown complete with green pumps. Her long red hair was done up in an intricate style. Even little Robyn was wearing a new outfit. When she opened her eyes again they bugged out and she laughed. "I have my magic back!"

"The hell?" Emma and Regina said in unison.

Storybrooke (Storybrooke general hospital)

The nurse rolled Mulan out onto the sidewalk in front of the hospital entrance. Mulan had objected to using the wheelchair but the nurse had told her it was policy. She didn't understand why, she was healed and feeling fine. After all wasn't that what the hospital was for? If she could walk on her own why was it necessary to pretend she needed assistance to the door when they would just take it away again when she was outside? They told her about something called 'liability insurance' that she did not understand. She acquiesced when she saw that it was going to be futile to argue about it.

So there she was outside, holding her armor in some sort of shiny stretchy bag the hospital had given her. She held her sword in her scabbard and was wearing something called 'sweatshirt' and 'sweatpants'. The outfit was comfortable but she did not like the pink drawing of a unicorn as her crest on the front. The nurse told her someone had purchased it for her while she was in the hospital along with the flowers that seemed to fill her room.

She had no clue who that could be however. All the Merry Men were in the Enchanted Forest while she was still stuck in this realm. When the merging stopped she was still healing from her broken ribs and concussion in the hospital. Now she had no idea what she would do or where she would go. Then she heard someone walking toward her from behind.

"Elsa?" Mulan swallowed as the beautiful queen walked toward her shyly. Elsa was dressed in the long blue gown that she always wore that never seemed to get dirty. The smooth pale skin on her face was slightly pink as she blushed from Mulan saying her name.

"I'm glad to see you up and walking Mulan." The way the beautiful woman said her name made Mulan's heart beat faster. Her mouth felt dry.

"Yes, the doctor Whale said that my concussion is gone and my ribs are almost healed."

Elsa's arm reached forward as if she wanted to touch Mulan's ribs but she quickly withdrew it and held her hands in front of her and looked down at the pavement.

"Does it hurt?" she said quietly. "Your ribs, I mean." Mulan shrugged.

"I've felt worse your majesty." Elsa looked up at the honorific and smiled.

"Please, call me Elsa." Mulan nodded slowly getting lost in the beautiful blue eyes of the queen. A thought occurred to the warrior just then.

"Do I have you to thank for these clothes and the flowers your maj-I mean Elsa?" Mulan corrected herself. Elsa looked back down shyly.

"Well, Anna picked out the clothes." Mulan nodded. The clothes did look like something the talkative sister would pick out. "But the flowers were my idea." Elsa said slowly as her blue eyes met the dark brown ones of the warrior.

Mulan smiled brightly. "Well thank you Elsa. They were lovely." They both stood awkwardly looking everywhere except each other. Finally Elsa spoke first.

"So, do you have a place to go tonight? I mean to sleep that is." Elsa was wringing her hands in front of her nervously.

"I was just going to go into the woods and camp." Mulan shrugged.

"No please, Anna and I have been given rooms by the queen, I mean mayor, in the inn. There is room for you as well." Elsa blushed even deeper. "If you like."

Mulan felt butterflies in her stomach. "Yes I would like that!" she said quickly. Then she took a breath to slow herself down. "I would like that very much Elsa."

Elsa smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Submit**_

 **Present Day**

Storybrooke (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Rumplestiltskin watched from across the street as the car rolled out of the mayor's driveway and into the street. He was wearing a dark black coat and sunglasses and carrying a black umbrella to shield himself from the sun. He made sure the car the Savior was driving was completely out of sight before he began slowly walking toward the mansion.

 **Two weeks ago**

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

The conversations at the party shifted from the engagement to the return of Zelena's magic. Regina was stumped trying to figure out how it happened. Zelena had an idea.

"Could it be that since you two are now the 'guardians of all magic' maybe you had something to do with it?" Zelena wondered. Emma scrunched her face up in that way that Regina found adorable.

"Can we do that? Just pass out magic?" the Savior mused. Regina shook her head.

"I've never heard of anything like this happening before." Regina exhaled "But I suppose that since we have broken all the rules with magic, who knows what's possible now." Zelena smiled brightly.

"Well I don't care how it happened! I'm just glad I have my magic back! It felt like I lost a limb! There were so many times when I would try to cast a spell without thinking and then nothing would happen. It was so frustrating!"

Regina grinned at her sister. "I can imagine. Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you have your magic back." Emma nodded.

"Me too Zelena."

"Thank you both." Zelena suddenly remembered "Oh! I almost forgot! Congratulations you two! I'm so happy that you're finally getting married!" Regina's brows went up.

"Finally?"

Zelena waved her hand in dismissal at her sister. "Oh please, the sexual tension between you two was so thick that you couldn't cut it with Excalibur." Emma blushed and Regina rolled her eyes. Just then Tinkerbell barged into the diner. All eyes turned to her.

"I'm a fairy again!" she yelled. Emma looked at Regina with concern in her eyes.

"I wonder what else we're causing as the 'guardians of magic'." Regina nodded solemnly.

Underbrooke

"My remains were moved to Storybrooke in your realm." Dracula was explaining to Rumplestiltskin. Rumple was motionless as he listened. Part of him knew that he was currently under the thrall of Dracula and was powerless. Try as he might he could only listen.

"Being here in this Underbrooke has been a mixed blessing. Before I was non existent. Nothing, no consciousness, no thought. But when my remains were moved to your realm I appeared here. With all my powers and completely self aware. Wonderful right?" Dracula chuckled. Rumple wished he could shove that laugh down his throat but he could only listen. "The problem is I need to get out of here and back to my home. However there are rules of being a vampire. My remains must be reanimated again in your realm and I cannot do it myself. I can not leave this place because I am not from Storybrooke. A vampire can only go where he has been invited, and that goes for the world he was born into I find. Therefore you must go and do it for me."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Rumple sneered. "I am dead therefore I am stuck here just like you." Dracula gave him a sinister grin.

"Just leave that to me, my servant. My plan is already in motion."

Storybrooke (The Rabbit Hole)

Leroy was grumpy. He was always grumpy, but lately even more so. There were just too many people in town now. Once the merging of realms had stopped there were a lot of people who hadn't been able to make it back to their homeland in time. Every place was crowded now. The streets, the sidewalks, the stores, and now his favorite place, The Rabbit Hole. He tried to squeeze up to the bar and sit at his favorite stool but he found it occupied by a blonde woman.

"That's my seat blondie!" Leroy said gruffly. The blonde locked at him with disdain in her eyes. She sized him up and lifted her lip in a sneer.

"Well look 'tiny'" she began "That stool over there was too hard, that one over there was too soft." She was pointing around the bar and then finally patted the stool she was sitting on. "But this one right here was just right. And the name ain't 'blondie'! It's Goldie"

Leroy huffed and crossed his arms. "I know! That's why it's my seat! I've been breaking it in for years! Then all you 'tourists' get here and think you can just go and do whatever you want!"

Goldie narrowed her eyes. "Are we gonna have a problem 'tiny'?" Leroy didn't like the nickname, and puffed out his chest.

"Yeah! I think so!"

Goldie whistled loudly. From behind her a huge man twice the size of Leroy with arms like barrels turned around. "What's up Goldie?" he growled.

"Baby, this guy is bothering me." she spoke softly as she crawled her fingers slowly up the man's massive chest. He looked down at Leroy, his beady black eyes hardly visible under his long black hair and beard that covered almost his whole face. He cracked his massive knuckles and they made a sound like a gun going off.

"Oh yeah?" he growled with malice in his voice.

Leroy gulped audibly.

Storybrooke (Granny's diner)

The party was starting to wind down when Emma's cell phone rang. Regina frowned as Emma pulled it out. Emma looked at the screen and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry." she said "Work stuff." Regina folded her arms in irritation. "Sheriff Swan." she answered into the phone. Her brows went up in surprise then down quickly in acknowledgement. She nodded. "I'll be right there." Regina looked at her with a look of inquiry. "Leroy at The Rabbit Hole.".

"Doesn't he ever take a night off?" the mayor sighed in irritation. Emma shrugged.

"I guess not. I shouldn't be too long."

Regina wrapped her fingers seductively around the collar of the red leather jacket. "I should hope not. We still have an engagement to celebrate." her voice fell to a whisper as she leaned into Emma's ear. "Privately."

Emma felt a shiver run through her. "Mmmm. That's sounds good." She smiled seductively. "And I have something that I've been wanting to try for a while." Regina's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh really. And what might that be Miss Swan." Emma winked at her as she placed a soft kiss on red lips.

"It's a surprise Madam Mayor." Regina pouted as Emma pulled away from her. In a moment she was out the door leaving a frustrated mayor behind.

Henry watched his birth mother leave and then looked over at his adoptive mother. She was smiling and licking her lips. Henry shuddered and Violet gave him a confused look. "Something wrong Henry?" she asked.

He turned back to look at his girlfriend. "No, I just think I'm going to be sleeping at my grandparent's place tonight."

Storybrooke (The Rabbit Hole)

When Emma pulled into the parking lot she saw a crowd gathered. She exited her car and saw Leroy being lifted into the air by a behemoth of a man. She began to shove her way through the crowd. Once she got to the center of the disturbance she pulled her badge.

"Ok! Put the dwarf down!" She yelled at the mountain of a man.

Somewhere beyond

 **No. This won't do. I'm bored with this.**

Storybrooke (The Rabbit Hole)

Emma stood in the parking lot of The Rabbit Hole completely alone. She whipped her head around looking for the crowd that just disappeared. "What just happened?" her eyes were wide with shock.

"Hey sheriff." Emma jumped at the voice and whirled around to see Leroy walking out of the bar.

"Wait, Leroy? Weren't you just in a fight?" Emma was gesturing wildly in the parking lot.

"What are you talking about?" Leroy looked at her as he continued on his way.

"But. But. But." Emma was left in the parking lot all alone, bewildered.

Storybrooke (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Emma was still confused as she opened the door to the mayoral mansion. "Regina?" she called out.

"In the bedroom dear." Regina's voice came down from upstairs.

"Hey, remember that call I got from the bar?" Emma said as she walked upstairs.

"Yes dear. Did everything go ok?"

"I guess, but the weirdest thing happened." Emma began as she came into the bedroom. She stopped short when she saw Regina. Regina was sitting on the bed stark naked. Emma's jaw dropped.

"What happened?" Regina asked coyly as she twirled her dark brown hair slowly through her fingers.

"Uh.. it was…" her mind was turning to mush. "I'll tell you later." Regina laughed huskily.

"I seem to remember something about someone wanting to do something to someone?"

She put her finger to her lip and licked the tip making Emma swallow.

"Yes." Emma smiled with lust in her eyes. She flicked her wrist and Regina's eyes went wide when she saw Emma's appearance. Her hair was white and styled just like when she was The Dark One. But it was what she was wearing that made Regina bite her lip. Emma was wearing a shiny leather bustier that pushed her breasts up until they looked like they would spill out. Her thong was black lace and so small that it barely covered her, showing off her smoothly shaved bikini area. The bustier connected to garters and black fishnet stockings over her long toned legs. Her stiletto heels were black patent leather and shined so much that they were almost blinding. She was wearing long black gloves that extended past her elbows. Tapping the palm of her hand slowly was a riding crop being held by her other hand. Regina's mouth went dry as she felt her core begin to warm.

"Get over here." Emma commanded. "Now." The stern tone of her voice turned Regina on so much she felt breathless as she stood and began to walk over. "No!" Emma shouted, causing her to jump. "On your hands and knees. Crawl to me." Regina moaned as she got down to her knees. This was turning her on. Slowly she crawled over, swaying her naked hips slowly as she did so. Emma raised her chin arrogantly as she looked down her nose at her lover. "Stop." Emma commanded. Regina complied and sat on her heels in front of Emma.

"Here are the rules madam mayor. You will not speak until spoken to. You will only call me mistress. Is that understood?" she said as she walked slowly around Regina.

"Yes." Regina breathed heavily.

"'Yes' what?" Emma said as she smacked Regina's ass with the riding crop, earning a yelp from the mayor.

"Yes mistress." the sting from the swat was going away but the sensation had made her shake with pleasure. Emma smiled.

"You have a safe word. That word is cocoa. Do you understand?" Regina smirked. "Something funny?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"No mistress."

"Say your safe word." Emma ordered.

"Cocoa."

"Good my little plaything. Now when you say that word I will stop immediately. Say the word when you feel uncomfortable or in pain. Say the word when you need to catch your breath or take a break. This is supposed to be fun not torture. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good. Do you trust me?"

"Yes mistress."

"I am not going to degrade you and if you feel I've gone too far say your safe word and I will stop." Emma had dropped her stern tone while she explained the rules. Now her face slipped back into Dark One mode. "Now you are here for one reason and one reason alone. To please me. Do you want to please me?"

"Yes mistress. Very much." Regina nodded.

"Stand." Regina got to her feet. Emma grabbed her behind the head with one hand and pulled her face to hers and kissed her hard. Regina opened her mouth and let Emma's tongue invade her mouth. The Savior worked her tongue around causing the mayor to moan. She moved her hands up to touch Emma's shoulders causing the sheriff to break the kiss. Regina whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I didn't say you could touch me." Emma said. "You do as I say and only what I say. Understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Now you must be punished." Emma walked over to the bed and sat down. Regina felt tingling in her core as she thought about being punished by her lover. She walked to Emma and stood in front of her. Emma drank in the vision of beauty. She smiled inwardly as she saw that Regina's nipples were pointing and looked rock hard. Emma couldn't hold back so she lunged forward and took a nipple in her mouth. Regina's legs quaked as she felt Emma's tongue circling her sensitive tip. A hiss escaped her lips as Emma used her teeth to give it a bite. Emma kissed the nipple as she pulled back.

Regina could feel the moisture growing between her legs. She couldn't believe how much surrendering power like this could turn her on. Emma bent Regina over her knee lifting her firm naked ass in the air. She grabbed the cheeks and rubbed her gloved hands over them. Regina looked down at the floor and licked her lips at the sensation of Emma's caress. Then she felt the smack of the crop on her ass and screamed in surprise.

"Was that a noise?" Emma asked.

"Yes mistress." Regina exhaled.

"I told you to do as you're told. Did I tell you to scream?"

"No mistress."

"So you disobeyed me. That makes me upset. You are supposed to please me and right now I am not pleased. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"You have earned ten. Now you will not make a sound as you receive the ten. If you do you will earn more. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Smack! Regina's lips pressed together hard. Smack! The feeling of the riding crop striking her ass was driving her wild. Smack! She had no idea that being spanked could get her hot. Smack! The pain was gone quickly but the tingle that was left behind was so delicious. Smack! She wanted to cry out but she was competitive too. Smack! She was too proud to let Emma think that she couldn't take a spanking. Smack! Her core was so hot. Smack! She was squeezing her eyelids shut so hard she could see stars. Smack! Was that ten? Smack!

"Good. Very good." Emma hummed. She looked at the red marks on Regina's naked ass and smirked. "I love your ass. Did you know that my little pet?"

"Yes mistress."

"But look at all these little marks on it now. Should I kiss them and make them better? Would you like that?" she purred as she walked her fingers slowly along Regina's spine bringing goosebumps on the tan back.

"Yes mistress." She was feeling dizzy with excitement. Sex with Emma was always wonderful, but this was bringing it to a new level of ecstasy. Emma began to pepper her ass with small kisses. Her hand slid down until her fingers grazed over Regina's wet folds. It made Regina moan uncontrollably.

"Was that a sound I heard?" Emma asked with a smirk. "I believe it was. You realize that I must punish you now, don't you?"

"Yes mistress." Regina whimpered in anticipation.

"I'm going to fuck you now. You can't come until I tell you, do you understand?"

Regina shivered in arousal. "Yes mistress." She gasped as two fingers pushed into her from behind. She was so wet that the fingers just glided right in. Emma started pumping her fingers in and out slowly at first then speeding up the rhythm. Regina's toes began to curl as her legs straightened. Her eyes rolled into her head as she bit down on her lip.

"Good my pet. So good." Emma was mesmerized by her view of Regina's ass vibrating as she fucked her. She saw the sweat that was starting to shine on Regina's back muscles as they tensed. Emma was aware of her own soaked panties now. Having Regina completely submissive to her was so hot to her. The wet sounds of her fingers slamming into Regina's wet pussy was making Emma breathe faster. "You are so fucking wet your majesty. I can only imagine how much you want to come. It must be killing you right now."

Emma was right. Regina's thoughts were completely focused on not coming. Her body was vibrating and she needed release so badly. She wanted to please Emma, but staying silent was becoming an impossibility. She was so close. So close.

Emma could feel the walls tightening around her fingers and she smirked. Regina wasn't

going to last much longer, and neither was Emma at this rate. Her forehead began to bead with sweat and a drop fell onto Regina's ass and rolled down into her crack. Emma's mouth was open and she was beginning to pant as the speed of her fingers increased. "Would you like to come now my pet? You can answer." Emma said breathlessly.

"Yes! Yes mistress! Please let me come! Please!" Regina's voice rose to a squeal as her head flew back, wet black strands of hair landing between her shoulder blades. Her pleads were making Emma wild now.

"Beg me! Beg me to come!" Emma screamed.

"Oh God! Mistress I'm begging! I have to come now! Please! Please! I need to come! Oooohhhhh!" Regina's head was shaking back and forth as she fought with all her might to hold on. Emma felt like she was drunk with pleasure. She needed to let her lover have her release now.

"Then come for me my queen! Let me hear you come!" At Emma's command Regina's dam broke.

"FUCK!" she screamed loud enough that Emma thought the walls were shaking. Regina's body convulsed violently, her hips bouncing up and down on Emma's legs. Regina couldn't think at all. Her whole identity was forgotten as she felt wave after powerful wave ripple through her body. "Oh Emma! Oh fuck! Shit! Emmmmmaaaaaa!" Her essence gushed out of her, soaking Emma's legs and coating her hand.

Emma's eyes rolled up as she felt herself rubbing herself against the matress looking for any kind of friction at all. Regina was rigid and her mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Not a sound came from her mouth as she felt the parylyzing orgasms. She had never felt like this before.

She was coming so hard she thought she would pass out.

Finally whispers began to escape Regina's mouth as she began to crest on the wave and come down from her high. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." She repeated over and over.

Emma helped her ride the orgasms out and now she was in need of her own release. "Fuuuuucccckkkkk….." Regina moaned and then her body went limp. She was gasping for air.

Emma allowed her to collect herself for a moment, but only a moment because her need was growing. "Now get up and service me." Regina slowly slid her sweat covered body off Emma's legs and watched as her mistress stood and removed her wet panties. Emma smirked as Regina looked up at her with dreamy brown eyes. She wiped her wet panties slowly down Regina's face allowing the queen to smell Emma's want. Regina felt like she would pass out but she needed to taste Emma now.

"Yes mistress." She said with a dreamy voice. Emma grabbed the wet black hair and pulled Regina's face into her crotch. She quickly went to work, licking the wet folds of the blonde and feeling her juices already rolling down her chin.

"God Regina." Emma whispered. Regina's tongue was flicking her clit and Emma's legs were already shaking. Regina grabbed Emma's bare ass and shoved her face further into Emma. She sucked on Emma's clit, knowing that the blonde loved when she did that.

"Holy fuck Regina!" Emma came all over Regina's face soaking it. Regina smiled at her ability to make the Savior come so quickly. Emma bent down and licked her essence off Regina's face making the queen purr. Emma pulled Regina to her feet and kissed her hard and then tossed her on the bed.

Regina bounced and laughed out loud as Emma landed beside her. She exhaled and then laid her head on the blonde sheriff's chest. "My God sheriff, you are going to be the death of me." Emma kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, but what a way to go." They both laughed as they lay in each other's arms.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?" Regina asked quietly. Emma was already fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Breakfast Club**

 **Underbrooke**

"I sent your wife to Storybrooke with instructions to revive me." Dracula explained to Rumplestiltskin. The former Imp was struggling against the mental control the vampire held over him. Although his own will was formidable Rumplestiltskin was beginning to realize that it was no match for Count Dracula's.

"She's not my wife." He managed to sneer in disgust.

Dracula chuckled to himself "Ah yes, I had forgotten. She had left you for the one handed pirate. That must have been very emasculating." Rumple seethed in silence. "I thought my control over her would be enough, and it might have been if she had not gone to him and gotten herself killed fighting your father."

Dracula stood in front of Rumplestiltskin and looked him in the eyes as if he was trying to see into the man's soul. "I was highly upset that my plan had been ruined by that foolish Black Fairy, your mother." Dracula smiled. "It seems that fate has seen fit to intertwine my plans with your family Rumplestiltskin."

"Those people were family by blood only." Rumple growled.

"By blood? I did not know you had a sense of humor. At any rate" Dracula waved his hand in dismissal "you are here now, a situation that I find fortuitous for us both."

"What are you babbling about?" Rumple spat.

"Your inability to resist a bargain Rumplestiltskin." Dracula grinned.

 **Storybrooke** (Anna and Elsa's room)

Mulan awoke to loud clattering in the kitchenette. She slowly rose from the surprisingly comfortable 'sofa sleeper' that Granny had provided the trio. The warrior had to admit that sleeping on it was better than camping in the woods. Her ribs were still a bit tender and she had not relished the idea of lying on the unforgiving forest floor. She fought against stretching her arms above her head as she yawned, not wanting to overextend her healing bones. Her sleepy eyes began to focus on the commotion that had woken her.

Anna and Elsa were clumsily attempting to cook breakfast Mulan surmised from the chaotic scene. As she watched the two quietly she couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips at their antics. Mulan herself was unfamiliar with the tools and machines that the people in this realm used to prepare their meals, but she knew enough to not attempt to use them. The sisters however didn't have that same aversion.

"How does this thing make coffee?" Anna was saying as she was attempting to push some type of metal can with a picture of a cup of coffee on it into some type of box that had a rope attached to it that connected to the wall. She continued to slam the can into an opening on the top of the box.

"Maybe you need to open the can?" Elsa offered as she attempted to use another contraption that had two small slits on the top of it. "The toasted bread is not coming out of this thing! I pressed down the slider!" Elsa was exasperated.

"I think you need to put the untoasted pieces in first." Anna was saying as she poured the coffee grounds over the machine and the counter. Elsa slammed the toaster on the counter and threw her hands up in the air.

"But Granny said that this thing makes the toast!" Mulan had not seen the ice queen so animated. She found she liked seeing her like that. Just then both sisters noticed that Mulan was awake and watching them.

"Mulan!" Elsa went whiter than her usual pale "Did we wake you?" Mulan just smiled at the comedic scene. Anna looked at the pile of coffee grounds on the counter and brushed them off onto the floor with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"It's alright your majesty, I mean Elsa. I should be getting up anyway." Mulan rose from the couch and the sheet she was wearing slipped to the floor. At that moment she realized that she was sleeping nude. Anna dropped her eyes to the floor instantly and covered her eyes. As Mulan grabbed for the fallen sheet she glimpsed Elsa.

The Queen of Arendelle's eyes were glued to Mulan's body. They scanned the smooth soft honey colored skin from the warrior's toned calves to her muscular arms. Mulan noticed as Elsa's ice blue eyes hovered over her breasts. Mulan finally pulled the sheet up to cover herself and her eyes met Elsa's. Elsa's chest heaved and her pale cheeks flushed red as she looked away shyly.

"My apologies." Mulan said to the sisters. "I didn't think it would be appropriate to sleep in my armor on the furniture. I also didn't have any night clothes."

"No problem Mulan!" Anna said unnecessarily loud as she held her hands over her eyes in a tight grip. "You decent yet?" Anna yelled.

"Yes. I'm covered now." Mulan had wrapped the sheet around her and tucked it under her arms. Anna peeked through her fingers first before she took her hand down. When Elsa looked up her lips were parted and there was a dreamy look in her eyes. It was Mulan's turn to blush now.

"Okay." Anna was trying to get the attention of the two women. "So since this attempt at breakfast has turned into a catastrophe how about we go to Granny's?" The other two women continued to stare at each other and both their mouths began to curl into grins. "Granny's? Granny's." Anna decided for the group.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's bedroom)

They awoke roughly at the same time, which was becoming usual for the two now. Regina was always an early riser and Emma was notorious for sleeping in. Cuddling was now the normal operating procedure since the two began sharing the same bed, so when one woke up the other followed. In this instance it was Regina who stirred first. Her shorter legs were tangled with the long legs of her lover. Her head was resting on the small firm breasts of the blonde while Emma's long arm wrapped around her shoulder. Regina hummed in contentment as she nuzzled in between Emma's chest. Emma peeked out of one eye and looked down at the mussed brown hair on her chest.

"Good morning my love." Regina said in that husky morning voice that Emma found so sexy.

"Is it?" Emma whispered. She was not a morning person. Regina chuckled as she lifted her head to look at her half sleeping true love.

"You know Miss Swan" she said, dragging out Emma's name as she walked her fingers slowly up the blonde woman's tight abs before they landed on her thin soft lips. "Just because you keep one eye shut doesn't mean that you're not awake."

Emma kept one eye closed as she looked down at the mayor. "It doesn't _not_ not mean I'm not awake." She smiled as she nipped at Regina's fingers playfully.

"You're an idiot." Regina smirked as she tapped Emma's chin lightly. Emma tickled Regina causing the mayor to laugh loudly and try and wiggle away. Emma's arms were way too strong for Regina to break free.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Emma chuckled as she tickled her. Finally Emma let her free and Regina sat up and swatted at Emma's bicep.

"You're too strong! That's why I don't like wrestling with you!" Regina put on an exaggerated pout and crossed her arms. Emma smiled and sat up to wrap her arms around the mayor from behind.

"I ask you to come work out with me but you always say no." Emma said as she rested her head on Regina's bare shoulder.

"Miss Swan" Regina said in her royal tone of voice "I am a queen, I don't sweat like a peasant in some gym. I'm a bit more refined than that."

Emma bit Regina's shoulder lightly. "Yeah, you like to do all your sweating in here." Her eyebrows bounced up and down suggestively.

"Don't be vulgar." Regina rolled her eyes at her and then fought to keep a grin of her face.

"You love me." Emma teased.

"To my eternal disbelief." Regina lobbed back. Emma waited until Regina got off the bed before she swatted Regina's bare buttocks with her hands. Regina yelped and then shot her a wink as she darted into the bathroom and closed the door.

Emma fell back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling with an ear to ear grin on her face. She couldn't believe how happy she was. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't enjoying a wonderful dream. To think that the little orphan girl that bounced around the foster system would end up here. She had thought that she would be alone forever, that she would never find love or a family. Now she had a family that included loving parents and a baby brother. She had a son that was growing into an honorable and compassionate young man that she could be proud of.

Then there was Regina, the love of her life. Thinking back on the night when they first met made her chuckle to herself. When that door opened and she saw Regina standing there with those eyes that just sent shivers down Emma's spine, she thought she was going to faint. No one had ever made Emma feel like that before, not Neil, not even Hook. The electricity she felt was just as real as if she had grabbed onto a live power line. She had dismissed the feeling back then as nervousness, she was meeting her son and his adoptive mother for the first time. Then there was the antagonistic and competitive nature of their relationship in the beginning. She denied the sexual tension they shared as just a side effect of their fiery encounters. Then as their relationship progressed into friendship their closeness didn't seem out of the ordinary to her. She just thought that friends usually shared those kinds of intense feelings towards each other. The jealousy she felt for Robin Hood was just because he was taking time away from her friendship with Regina, right? Sacrificing herself to become The Dark One, that's just what friends do.

So many times she denied her feelings for Regina. It seems so laughable now when she thinks about it, but also tragic because they wasted so much time. Time that they could have been together if they weren't both so stubborn and would have just seen what was right in front of them.

Now that would change however, they would spend the rest of their lives together. Emma sighed in contentment at the thought of waking up to Regina everyday. She couldn't get enough of the woman, in fact she was missing her right now. Emma grinned and hopped off the bed. She padded on the carpet toward the bathroom and heard the shower running. She would surprise her and join her. Emma slowly opened the door and saw the steam hanging in the air. She tiptoed towards the shower door and slid it open.

No one was there.

"Regina?" Emma reached into the shower and came away with nothing. "Regina!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lost**_

 **Present Day**

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Regina assumed it was Snow White coming to give her some last minute instructions about the wedding or some nonsense question about the reception when she heard the doorbell. Honestly, her step-daughter was driving her crazy with her interference with the wedding. She supposed that she could understand the woman's excitement about the wedding. Snow was Emma's mother and she was eternally sentimental, to Regina's undying annoyance. Although with less than 24 hours remaining until the actual event, Regina found that after two weeks of her step-daughter slash future mother-in-law's constant meddling, that she would explode soon. So it was in that frame of mind which caused her to jerk the front door open with a scowl on her face.

"What?!" Regina snapped. Then her eyes went wide when she saw that it was not Snow White at her threshold but the former Dark One and recently deceased Rumplestiltskin. "You." she said softly while she tried to summon a fireball. However before she could finish the spell she was inhaling poppy dust that the former imp blew into her face. Losing consciousness she slowly crumpled to the ground.

Rumplestiltskin walked into the mansion and closed the door behind him. He looked down at the sleeping mayor. "Yes, me." He said softly.

 **Two weeks ago**

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Her screams echoed through the house as she ran down hall after hall and room after room. Everywhere she looked turned up empty. Emma's fear grew worse and worse. Regina was nowhere to be found.

"Regina!" She ran outside wearing only her tank top and boxer shorts. All she thought about was where her fiance had gone. "Regina!" Emma checked Regina's apple tree last and felt a shiver of fear. Regina wasn't here. She went into the bathroom and never came out. The window in the bathroom was closed. It had to be magic.

 _Regina! Can you hear me! Regina! Where are you?_ Nothing. Their psychic connection was broken. Emma couldn't even feel Regina through their emotional connection. Now she was really frightened. They could always 'feel' each other now after the merging they had gone through from the door curse. They turned off their telepathic link when it was invading their privacy, like when they had to use the bathroom, but their emotions were always linked. They found it comforting, like holding hands. Now that it was broken Emma felt alone. And scared. She walked back into the house and grabbed the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice and then it picked up.

"Hello?" Henry said.

"Henry! Regina's missing! I can't find her! She was in the shower and then I went to check on her and she wasn't there! I've checked the whole house and she's gone! I don't know where she is Henry!"

"Ma! Emma! Slow down!" she was babbling and by the high pitch of her voice Henry could tell she was frightened out of her wits. "It's gonna be okay. Maybe she went somewhere. Did you try calling her?"

"Henry! Listen to me! She walked in the shower! I was in the bedroom! I didn't leave the room and she never left the bathroom! She was out of my sight for a few minutes and then she was gone! She couldn't have possibly left on her own without me seeing her!"

He believed her. "Okay ma, listen." He was getting nervous now too. "I'm going to call grandma and grandpa and come over there. Stay right there okay? Don't leave."

Emma's voice cracked. "Okay. Just hurry." She ended the call and stood there in the kitchen staring at the phone. She didn't pay any attention to the tears that fell onto the counter.

 **Storybrooke** (cemetery)

He was not normally claustrophobic, but even Rumplestiltskin was susceptible to a little panic when he awoke in his coffin. There was no light inside and he was practically immobile, there was only room in the coffin for him to move his limbs a few inches. He had been advised by Dracula, now his lord, on how to escape his coffin. Rumple closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. Slowly his body began to dissolve into a fine mist. Soon the mist filled the space inside the coffin and began to slowly seep out through the razor thin openings. This excruciatingly slow means of escape took hours to complete.

Finally the mist had completely escaped the casket and collected into the soil covering it underground. He focused his thoughts again and his mist form coalesced and shifted into the body of a mouse. He began to dig and burrow furiously, all the while moving up and up. Eventually his small claws reached the surface and he climbed up onto the grass. The sun was shining brightly in the clear sky above Storybrooke. He had been told that he would be unable to shapeshift in direct sunlight but he tried to do it anyway. His attempts proved fruitless however and he remained a mouse.

Thinking that although he might make it to his shop in this form the odds were against him. He most likely would come across some type of predator that he would be unable to defend himself against. Deciding that his best option was to wait until sunset so he could transform back to his human form, he huddled against his tombstone and tried to sleep.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

After Henry's call to them from the park, where he and Violet had spent the morning together, David and Mary Margaret had piled into their truck with baby Neal in tow. David sped along the streets as fast as he could because he knew that his daughter was probably frantic with worry over Regina's disappearance.

"David slow down." Snow told him from the passenger's seat. "Remember some of these new arrivals have now idea how crosswalks work."

"You're right, I'm sorry." he reduced his speed slightly "Did you call Zelena?"

"Yes." Snow answered. "She probably poofed herself there already." Snow fell silent and looked out the window. "Do you think she's in trouble?" She asked softly, never taking her eyes of the fast moving scenery outside the truck.

David frowned. He knew Regina loved Emma with all her heart and would never leave her intentionally. There was only one real answer then. "I think so." He said grimly. "Regina's too powerful to be taken without a fight, which means that whoever has her is stronger than she is."

Snow shivered in her seat. "That's frightening." David reached over and grabbed his wife's hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." He put on a brave smile for her that she returned. "I guarantee you that Regina is not going to miss her own wedding." Snow nodded as they pulled up to the mayoral mansion and got out of the truck. They waited at the front door after ringing the bell until Henry came and opened it for them. The worry he felt inside was written all over his face. Instinctively Snow hugged him with one arm as she cradled Neil in the other.

"Any word from your mother?" David asked as he squeezed Henry's shoulder with his hand in a show of support. Henry shook his head sadly.

"No, come on in. We're in the living room." He led them inside where Violet and Zelena sat on a couch on either side of Emma. Emma had her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees as the two other women were rubbing circles on her back trying to comfort her. The scene broke Snow's heart and she handed Neil off to her husband and went to her daughter.

"Oh Emma, come here." Snow held her arms out wide and Emma looked up at her with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. The sadness on her daughter's face made Snow's lip tremble and a lump form in her throat.

"Mom." Emma's voice cracked and she leapt into her mother's arms. Snow enveloped her in an embrace and Emma crumbled into loud sobs. Everyone in the room looked at the scene with tears in their eyes.

"She's gone!" Emma said in between sobs. "I don't know where she is!" Snow rubbed her daughter's back as her daughter shook.

"It's okay honey." She whispered to her. "We'll find her." Emma pulled her head out of her shoulder and looked at her mother with her face flushed red with anguish.

"But what if she's dead?" Emma was barely audible as the shaky words came from her throat. David reached over to his daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders from behind. Violet watched as Henry's body went rigid from hearing his birth mother say that about his adoptive mother. She took his hand into her's and gave him a supportive look.

"We can't think like that." David was saying. "Regina is alive. We all know how strong she is. She's a survivor and we will find her."

"Your father's right." Zelena said as she stood with baby Robyn. "My sister is too stubborn to die." Emma gave them a shaky smile as she pulled away from Mary Margaret and tried to wipe away the tears with her hands.

"So what do we do?" Emma asked the room. Henry spoke up.

"Grandma and grandpa, you're our best outdoor trackers. You should look for her in the woods outside of town. I'll try in town to find her. Violet you can stay here and keep an eye on the babies. Ma, you and aunt Zelena need to go to mom's vault. If she's not there then there might be something in her things that can help us find her."

Everyone looked at Henry in awe. He was no longer the small ten year old that had brought his family together. He was now a strong young man who looked more like an adult every day. Through her sadness and grief, Emma felt more proud of her son in that moment than she had ever felt before.

"That's a great plan Henry." David spoke for the group. They all nodded and Emma went over to her son and hugged him.

"I should be the one being strong for you." She cried into his shoulder. He patted her on the back.

"I'll be strong for both of us ma." He said softly. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

Ruby was getting a feeling of deja vu. She was back taking orders in her

grandmother's diner like she had never left. It was like she had never moved to Oz to be with her wife Dorothy Gail. If Dorothy had not been stuck in Storybrooke with her she was sure she would have gone crazy. Now they were both working at Granny's Diner thanks to all the refuges from the other worlds. She just wanted to go back to Oz or throw coffee in the face of the next guy who tries to grab her ass. Whichever came first.

"Hey Mulan." Ruby gave a tired wave to the warrior and her two companions from Arendelle. "Just grab a both anywhere and I'll get to you in a minute." Mulan scanned the crowded restaurant and spotted a group that were just leaving.

"There." The trio sat at the booth just as Dorothy came over to clear the table.

"Hey girls." Dorothy sounded tired as she grabbed at the dirty dishes on the table. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. Anna started helping her by handing over some of the dirty glasses.

"You look tired Dorothy." Mulan observed.

"Yeah, Ruby and I have been helping non stop here. We really want to get back home." Dorothy sighed.

"Me too! Well back to Arendelle not Oz. But I'm sure Oz is great! I've never been there before maybe we'll visit one day. By we I mean Kristoff and me, we're married by the way. I miss him a lot. I should have brought him with me, but I didn't know that we were going to get trapped here. It's been pretty lonely being by myself. I know you guys aren't as lonely as I am though. I mean Dorothy, you and Ruby are married and you have each other here. And my sister has Mulan so she's not alone either." Elsa went scarlet as Anna finished her ramble. Anna realized what she said and her hand flew up to her mouth. The group went silent, Dorothy slowly looked between Elsa and Mulan. Mulan's eyes were as large as saucers.

Elsa got up from the table and headed towards the door. "Elsa! I'm sorry!" Anna yelled after her but her sister wouldn't stop. Elsa wasn't looking as Tinkerbell came through the front door and they collided.

"Oops! Sorry!" Tinkerbell stepped back trying to gain her balance. Tears were streaming down Elsa's red cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?" Tinkerbell placed a hand on Elsa's arm.

"I just want to go back home!" Elsa said as she broke free of Tinkerbell's arm and pushed her way out the door.

"Elsa!" Mulan got up from the booth and chased after her. Tinkerbell dodged the determined warrior just in time so she wouldn't get trampled. In a confused daze the fairy walked over to the booth where Anna and Dorothy both stood in shock.

"Did I just miss something?" She asked the duo. Dorothy nodded.

"Yeah, 'loose lips' over here let slip that Elsa had feelings for Mulan." Dorothy said as she indicated Anna to Tinkerbell with her thumb.

"I'm sorry! I can't stop talking sometimes! It's a real problem and it has gotten me in trouble like this before. One time.." Dorothy held her hand up to stop Anna before she got rolling again.

"She said she wanted to go back home." Tink said. "I don't know if that will help with this situation, but I think I have a way to get everyone back to their homes."

Dorothy perked up at the news. "Really? How?".

"It's a long shot and we need both Emma and Regina to pull it off." Tinkerbell said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I understand that there may be some confusion with the time jumps. The present is the day before the wedding with Regina and Emma at the mansion. That is when Rumple knocks out Regina with the poppy dust. Everything else happens two weeks before. So that kills some of the drama with Regina missing since we see she'll be back the day before the wedding. But a lot of stuff still happens in the time in between! I hope that clears up the confusion! :)**

 _ **Doctor Doctor**_

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

Mulan didn't have to be an expert tracker to find Elsa, the trail could not be easier to find. Leading into the forest Mulan found little ice footprints. Mulan moved quickly after the ice queen trying to imagine the mortification she must be feeling. She was also wrestling with feelings inside her that made her confused. Elsa was very attractive and extremely sweet, but Mulan still harbored feelings for Aurora. But Aurora was with Prince Phillip and they were having a baby. Aurora didn't even know what Mulan felt for her. Why is she continuing to hold a torch for her? She was never going to leave Phillip, and frankly Mulan was tired of being alone.

Elsa was sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing. She was crying into her hands and Mulan's heart broke a little at the sight. She looked so fragile sitting there. There was frost on the tree and snow was present under Elsa's feet.

"Elsa?" Mulan said softly, not wanting to startle the woman. Elsa still jerked her head up at the sound of the warrior's voice. Her ice blue eyes were red and swollen and it made Mulan upset that such beautiful eyes could be made to look like that. The white haired woman sniffed and rubbed her eyes while she scrambled to her feet.

"Mulan." Elsa said, unable to come up with anything to say. Mulan slowly closed the distance between them, the crunching of the snow was heard under her boots as she came closer.

"Don't cry Elsa, please." Mulan found she was struggling with her words as well. She held out her arms and almost touched the other woman before she brought her hands back to her sides.

"I'm so embarrassed, I feel like a fool." Elsa turned away from her and wrapped her arms around herself. This time Mulan did summon the courage and placed a hand on the shoulder of the trembling woman.

"Don't be. You have no reason to feel that way." Mulan spoke softly. Elsa turned to face the warrior with the tears making her ice blue eyes look like frozen ponds.

"You must think I'm a silly little girl. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Elsa started to wring her hands nervously. Mulan could feel the temperature around her begin to fall. She took Elsa's hands in hers.

"I don't feel uncomfortable and there is nothing to be embarrassed about." She said with a smile on her face. "I have to admit that I have felt an attraction to you. I don't have a lot of luck when it comes to relationships."

A smile spread over Elsa's face. "I spent my entire childhood and part of my adult life isolated in a bedroom, I don't have any experience with relationships at all." Elsa's smile relieved some of the tension and Mulan felt the air around them get warmer.

"Then I believe perhaps our next step would be to go on a date? To get to know each other better?" Mulan asked. Elsa nodded happily and her smile gave Mulan a warm feeling inside.

"I'll have to take your word for it Mulan. I would be happy to go on a date with you." It was Mulan's turn to smile and she gave Elsa a big one. "Is, is it okay if we hug? Is that appropriate?" Elsa asked nervously.

"I think that is allowed." Mulan smirked and embraced the other woman. She marveled at how fragile and soft Elsa felt. She liked the cool feeling of Elsa's hair on cheek. Something caught her eye in the treeline and Mulan pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Elsa asked with a troubled brow.

Mulan's attention snapped back to Elsa and she shook her head. "No, no I thought I saw something." Mulan looked back and all she saw were trees. "It's nothing, perhaps an animal or something."

She looked back into the ice blue eyes that she found hypnotic. "Should we go back to the diner?"

"Yes, I would like that Mulan." Elsa responded and allowed the warrior to guide her back to Granny's.

Rumplestiltskin looked around the tree that he had been hiding behind and saw the two women walk away. The woman had nearly spotted him. It would have been a shame to have to kill them, but he could not allow himself to be seen just yet. He waited a while longer before continuing on his way to his pawn shop.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina's vault)

The two women materialized from a cloud of green smoke outside of the stone crypt that bore the name 'Mills'. For the first time the implication of the family crypt made Emma shudder in apprehension. Zelena noticed Emma's hesitation and touched her arm softly. "She's alive Emma."

Emma couldn't bring herself to respond so she just nodded and tried to calm her trembling lip. The two women walked safely through the protection spell that the mayor had cast over her crypt. Only Emma, Henry and Zelena could enter without Regina. Zelena pushed the door open and they entered the darkened tomb. She pushed the empty stone casket aside with her magic revealing the hidden stairway going down. Emma was nervously chewing her thumb so Zelena helped her down the stairs.

They descended the stairs and came to Regina's storage area to the right. Zelena went toward the chests and books that were arranged in a system that only her sister understood. When she turned her head she saw the blonde heading down the hall. "Emma?"

Emma walked to the end of the corridor and pushed the wall aside that held the mirror. Inside was Regina's hidden room, it was decorated in the same black and white marble that the mayor favored made Emma smile. The two were currently in the middle of a 'war' over redecorating the mansion. Emma wanted a more homey and warm feel but Regina was set on keeping what she called the 'simple elegance' of the mansion. Right now their fight over wall color and furniture seemed so unimportant to Emma that she struggled to hold back her tears.

"You okay Emma?" Zelena said as she entered the room. Emma shook her head and spun to face the former wicked witch.

"Where is she Zelena?!" Emma began to break down. Zelena came over and embraced her trying to comfort her.

"I don't know Emma. But we're going to find her. I promise you." Zelena said softly. She raised her head and looked at one of the pillows on the couch behind Emma. "Emma, hand me that pillow. We'll try a locator spell." Emma straightened up quickly and spun to grab the pillow, eager for some kind of action to help find her lover.

"Here, take it." Emma practically shoved the pillow into Zelena's arms. Zelena held the pillow in one hand and waved her other over the top. The pillow hovered in the air and Emma's heart caught in her throat. Her hopes were dashed when the pillow fell to the floor. She stared at it, praying for it to move.

"We still have other things we can try." Zelena hoped her voice sounded more confident than she felt. But Emma hardly heard her. She grabbed the pillow and squeezed it close to her as the tears fell.

 **Storybrooke** (hospital)

"Yes, I am looking for a Doctor." Van Helsing said to the receptionist at the front desk. It was early morning and the waiting room was mostly deserted. Van Helsing was slightly amused by the mixture of people that were in the waiting room. One person in a homemade sling for his arm was dressed in peasant garb. He assumed the man was from the Enchanted Forest. There was another woman who appeared to be dressed like someone from Arabia.

"Well you've come to the right place sir." The receptionist handed him a clipboard which he gave back to her.

"Oh no my dear. I am looking for a specific doctor. I believe he goes by the name of Whale?" he asked with a smile. The receptionist gave him a slightly puzzled look.

"He's doing his rounds now. I can try paging him. Who should I say is looking for him?" she asked.

"Van Helsing. Abraham Van Helsing. Tell him it is urgent."

Five minutes later Dr. Whale hurried into the waiting room and extended his hand to Van Helsing. "Abraham! It's been a long time, how are you my friend?" The receptionist looked at Whale in amazement. In all her years working at the hospital she had never seen the doctor greet anyone with anything other than mild annoyance.

"Good to see you too Victor." Van Helsing returned the handshake enthusiastically before turning serious. "But I am afraid I have some disturbing news to discuss with you. Is there somewhere we may speak in private?"

Whale raised his eyebrows in concern. "Of course, let's go to my office."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wanted**_

 **Storybrooke** (The Charming Farm)

Henry woke with a splitting headache that had nothing to do with his uncle Neal crying his lungs out. The baby had awoken Henry, but he was sure that he would have had a headache anyway. He hadn't gotten any sleep other than maybe a few hours of tossing and turning. His adoptive mother was missing and no one had any idea where she could be. All the searching they had done hadn't turned up anything.

He sat up in bed and placed his head in his hands and rubbed his tired eyes. He was supposed to have the heart of the truest believer but right now he was losing faith. Then there was Emma who was nearly paralyzed with grief. She was just down the hall, staying in another guest room at his grandparent's farmhouse. Henry knew that if he had barely slept then his birth mother hadn't gotten any.

Her heart was breaking and he couldn't do anything about it. What good was all this magic if it couldn't find her? He raised his heads from his hands and opened his eyes. He looked long and hard at his hands. He lept from his bed and grabbed his journal from the desk. He then got his quill from the small box he kept in his backpack. Retrieving a small bottle of ink from the bag, he dipped the quill.

 **Somewhere Beyond**

 **No Henry, no cheating. It won't be that easy.**

 **Storybrooke** (The Charming Farm)

He opened to a blank page and took a deep breath. He tried to channel all his power into the quill and began to write.

 **Henry decided to ask Tinkerbell for help.**

"What?!" Henry stared at the words he just wrote on the paper in shock. That is not what he wanted to write. He crossed it out and wrote again.

 **Henry decided to ask Tinkerbell for help.**

"Son of a bitch! That's not what I wrote!" He had attempted to write ' _Regina appeared before Henry, safe and sound.'_ He tried again.

 **Henry decided to ask Tinkerbell for help.**

He wrote over and over again and it still came up the same. He threw the quill and journal across the room. "What the fuck?!" He lept to his feet and pulled on some pants and shoes. He tore the page from the journal and then opened the door so hard it banged against the wall. He passed Mary Margaret in the hall as she was holding Neal and trying to quiet him down.

"Henry? Are you okay?" She looked at him as he flew past her and headed downstairs. "I heard yelling." He continued without looking at her with a scowl on his face. "Where are you going?"

"Going to talk to Tinkerbell!" He yelled as he slammed the front door behind him.

 **Storybrooke** (hospital)

"So what's this about Abraham?" Whale asked as he sat down behind his desk and indicated with his hand for Van Helsing to take a seat in the empty chair in front of his desk.

"Count Dracula." Van Helsing said with a grave tone. Whale's eyebrows shot up.

"Dracula? Is he still causing trouble over there? I thought you had taken care of the vampire problem back home." Whale questioned him.

"It was managed before." Van Helsing exhaled. "We had managed to finally defeat Dracula. I took his remains and we closed the borders of Transylvania."

"Well that's good." Whale said.

"We believed that as well. However we had not counted on Renfield."

Whale looked confused. "And who is Renfield?"

"Dracula's servant. We were unaware that he was also a vampire, we assumed that he was just under his thrall. He managed to deceive us and we placed him in custody with non infected humans." Van Helsing explained.

"And let me guess, he started to feed." Whale surmised.

"Yes, before we were aware what was happening the outbreak became catastrophic. It quickly became a pandemic. Now Renfield wants to become the lord of the vampires. Something we can not allow."

"What happens if he becomes this 'lord of the vampires'?" Whale asked.

"He would gain control over all the vampires on our world. They would be unified into an army of the undead, it would be the end." Van Helsing's seriousness could be felt across the desk.

"So how do you stop him?" Whale gulped.

"He must not get his hands on Dracula's remains. In order to become lord of the vampires a vampire must kill the previous lord. Because we killed Dracula there is no way for him to become the lord. However if he were to reanimate Dracula he could kill him and then all would be lost. That is why I brought Dracula here."

Whale shot up from his chair knocking it to the floor. "You brought him here?! Why?! Why not just destroy him?".

"It is not that easy my friend. The longer one is the lord of vampires the more powerful one becomes. Dracula has been lord a very long time. When that happens the remains become very durable and his are nearly indestructible. The only thing that will destroy his remains is time."

"How long are we talking here?" Whale wanted to know.

"Centuries."

 **Storybrooke** (The Charming Farm)

Emma's eyes opened as she heard a door slam. There were raised voices, one of them sounded like Henry. She should check and see what the commotion was all about but she just couldn't get out of bed. There just wasn't any point. Regina was gone and Emma couldn't feel anything but loss. It was like her heart had been ripped out magically, she just felt numb. There were no more tears left in her.

How had she lived before Regina came into her life? Looking back now she could see that growing up she felt alone and unwanted. Then she met Neal and that gave her a feeling of companionship for a while, but it wasn't enough. She still felt the hole inside of her. That all changed after Henry and Regina, she didn't realize it at the time but for the first time in her life she felt fulfilled.

Regina was enough, she finally had what she was always looking for. Love, true love. Now it was gone and she felt the pain of loss even worse than before. She missed the way she smiled at her when Emma told her a dumb joke. That upturned smirk on those beautiful full lips and the scar on her lip that Emma found so precious. She missed her dark eyes that held so much emotion. All the pain of her past, the way they sparkled when she looked at Emma with love, even the fire and passion in them when she was angry. God, she missed the way she smelled. That faint smell of apples and the way it reminded her of open pastures and the outdoors. How her arms felt around her when she held Emma close. It made Emma feel safe, because it felt like home. She knew that everything was going to be alright when she was in Regina's arms.

She missed those arms so much now, she wanted to feel safe. She just wanted her Regina home. Emma placed her hand on her stomach, she could feel the magic growing inside her. The child they created together was growing.

Thinking about their baby gave her strength. She wasn't going to give up on finding Regina. They were going to raise their child together and nothing was going to keep them apart. Emma stood up from the bed and felt a renewed confidence. She was the savior and she was going to save the mother of her children. She was going to save her no matter what.

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's Pawnshop)

It was easy to get in his own store even without a key. Once inside, his feeling of satisfaction disappeared however. His wife had started packing up the store and nearly half his things were gone. He fought to keep his temper under control. It wasn't Belle's fault and he knew that but that didn't stop him from angrily knocking over a stack of boxes. He was dead. What was she supposed to do? Just leave his shop 'as is'? Like some kind of museum to him? No he couldn't blame her for that, she needed to move on. She needed closure. But now, thanks to Dracula, she wouldn't get it. All she would get is heartache, and he hated Dracula for making him do this to her. There was nothing he could do to stop Dracula's plan, he was powerless to refuse his commands.

But he could protect his wife and son. No one, not even Count Dracula could prevent him from doing that. He picked up a pen and paper and began to write a letter to his wife.

 **Storybrooke** (Tinkerbell's apartment)

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tinkerbell was going to lay into whoever it was that was pounding on her door like a maniac. "Hold your damn horses!" She yanked open the door and stopped herself from screaming when she saw who it was. "Henry? What are you..?".

He didn't let her finish, he held up the torn piece of paper that he had written on. "What does this mean?!" He said it louder than he meant because he was a little agitated. Tinkerbell started to bristle but calmed herself when she realized what he must be going through.

"What does what mean?"

He waved the paper in her face again. "This! This!". She snatched the paper out of his

hand and couldn't help but mock him. He was pissing her off.

" _This! This!"_ she mimicked him and waved his paper like he was. "What is _this_? Paper?"

He was frustrated but Henry tried to calm down. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I tried using my author power to get my mom back. But every time I tried writing, this is the only thing that showed up on the paper."

She gave him an annoyed look but then she took a good look at the paper. Her brows

furrowed. "This is the work of the author Henry. _The_ Author. I can feel the magic coming off this paper."

"He wanted me to come to you. Why? Do you know how to bring my mother home?" he pleaded. Tinkerbell saw the 17 year old in front of her but she could hear the scared 10 year old in his voice. She wasn't about to break his heart.

"Maybe." She gave him a smile to comfort him. "Take me to Emma."

 **Storybrooke** (The Charming Farm)

"Tinkerbell?" David opened the front door and was surprised to see the fairy standing there with his grandson. "What's going on?" David moved to the side allowing the two of them to come in.

"Is ma still here?" Henry asked him hurriedly.

"I was just about to head out." Emma said as she walked down the stairs wearing her leather jacket. Henry noticed that she looked better physically and seemed to be holding it together. "What's up kid?"

"Long story but Tinkerbell might have a way to find mom." Henry explained. He noticed that Emma's eyes seemed to flash with hope.

"Really? How?" She asked the fairy.

"A locator spell." Tinkerbell said. Emma's eyes went dark with disappointment. To Henry it seemed like she deflated right in front of him.

Emma looked down at her boots as she spoke. "We already tried that. It didn't work."

Tinkerbell shook her head. "Yeah, you probably used something that she owned right?" Emma nodded. "Look, Regina's one of the most powerful magic users around." They all nodded in agreement. "Even if someone took her by surprise, which is unlikely, she would have escaped or gotten a message to us somehow. But she hasn't, which means that someone more powerful than she is took her."

Emma shuddered at the thought but Tinkerbell continued speaking. "You two have the most magic power than anyone has ever had. Henry tried to use his author powers and it didn't work therefore we can assume that it was The Author that took Regina."

The Savior felt sick. The Author was a powerful force like the demon that Regina and Emma fought together. It had taken nearly everything they had to defeat him. How were they supposed to rescue Regina from The Author without the former queen's help?

Tinkerbell was still talking. "But I believe she's ok, because otherwise why would he give Henry a clue to come talk to me?"

"Well what does he want?" Emma asked, feeling frantic now.

"I don't know. But I think the locator spell will work if we cast it on you Emma." Tinkerbell

nodded toward her.

"Me?" Emma was confused. "Why me?"

"Because you and Regina are linked by powerful magic. Henry told me you two made a baby together. Don't worry I won't tell anyone else. If I cast the locator spell on you it will take you to her." Tinkerbell finished.

Emma didn't even have to think about it. "Do it."

"Mom." Henry started to object.

"Emma, this is too dangerous." David was saying.

"I don't care. I'm going to find her. I'm going to get her back. Do it." She practically ordered Tinkerbell. David and Henry backed off. Tinkerbell nodded and cast the spell. Emma looked at her father and her son and then disappeared.

 **Storytown 1867**

The sun was hanging straight overhead and beat down on the hot dirt under her boots. She was holding a gun and the barrel was smoking. This wasn't her gun, this looked like an antique revolver. Her eyes followed the barrel to see what she was shooting at. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"You killed my husband! I'm going to kill you Sheriff Swan! You hear me! You're dead!" Regina screamed as she wheeled on her horse and galloped out of town.

"Regina! Wait!" Emma yelled after her.

"You gonna go after her right sheriff?" Emma whirled around to see the man who spoke to her and her eyes grew wide as she took in what he was wearing. He looked like a cowboy from the old west. Her eyes began to take in the town around her and she saw that this _was_ the old west.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to herself.

"You know that Queenie is going to try and kill you right? After all you just strung up her husband Rob Locksely." The man pointed behind Emma and she saw a now dead Robin Hood hanging by a noose.

"Oh boy."


	12. Chapter 12

_**unDead or alive**_

 **Storytown 1867**

Emma's mind was reeling. She was in the old west. She was a sheriff. She just killed Robin Hood, evidently. And her future wife was some kind of gunslinger that wanted to kill her for killing him. Things couldn't get any more fucked up.

"Sheriff Swan! Ain't you gonna go after her?" a man was saying to her. Feeling like she was going to faint she turned around to face the speaker.

"August?!"

The man looked at her confused. "Augustus. You okay sheriff? You look a little shaken up."

August? Augustus? He looked the same except for a scruffy five o'clock shadow on his face and he was dressed like a cowboy. Although so was everybody else. Emma started to doubt her sanity. This couldn't be real, maybe she was dreaming. Maybe this was some kind of effect from Tinkerbell's locator spell.

Augustus was waiting for an answer, Emma knew she had to tell him something. "Yeah, I mean no. I need to sit down or something I guess." Augustus nodded and seemed to accept the answer.

"Well let's go to the office." He turned and she followed him toward what looked like a rustic little shack with a painted sign that said sheriff on it. She looked over at Robin's hanging corpse.

"Can we cut him down?" she said it more as an order and not a question. Augustus looked at her again like she was from another planet.

"Already? Let Locksely rot I say."

Emma grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. "Just cut him down." Augustus frowned and was quiet for a moment. He looked over her shoulder and yelled to the crowd hanging around the body.

"Cut him down boys. Sheriff's orders." The men grumbled but got to work in getting Robin's body down. Augustus gave her a look that said 'happy?' and then turned and walked back toward the sheriff's office. She followed him inside and took in the sparse looking office. There was a desk and a few chairs, a jail cell, and a bunch of wanted posters on the wall.

Augustus sat down on one of the chairs, not the one behind the desk. Emma noticed for the first time that he was walking with a limp. She slumped down in the wooden chair behind the desk, praying she would wake up soon.

"What was that back there Emma?" Augustus asked with a kind of edge in his voice. "I know you're a better shot than that. You could have hit Queenie from that distance. Why didn't you shoot her? And then you want Locksely cut down before his body is even cold? That ain't like you."

She didn't know how to tell him that there was no way she was going to shoot her lover. Or that she wasn't even sure if any of this was really happening. "It was the sun. I got dizzy." She said evenly.

"Well, whatever the reason she's gonna be gunnin' for you. Those two were attached at the hip and now he's gone." Augustus whistled. "You know she's a stone cold killer just like Locksely was and now she's got a reason to want you dead."

"Yeah." Emma said tiredly. "I guess so."

"Well she can't have gotten far. I can round up a few guys and we can go after her."

Emma shook her head violently, nobody was going to hurt Regina. "No. No. I'll take care of it." She rubbed her eyes. "I just need a minute alone." Augustus stood and looked frustrated.

"Alright sheriff." he said the last word with a little attitude. "I'll let you get some rest." He walked out and shut the door a little too hard. Emma's shoulders slumped.

"Well this is all kinds of fucked up." she muttered to herself.

 **Storybrooke** (public library)

Van Helsing entered the building with the clock tower in the center of town. The directions he had been given from Victor had been spot on. Inside the library he found Belle behind a stack of books with a baby dozing near her in a bassinet.

"Good morning Belle." He said softly to announce his presence, she was concentrating and he didn't want to startle her. Even still she looked up quickly with a harried look on her face.

"Abraham, I'm glad you came. He came back. He's here." She said breathlessly.

"Your husband. Rumplestiltskin." He said in confirmation.

Belle nodded. "He was in the shop last night and left a letter for me." She grabbed a piece of paper off a stack of books and shoved it into his hands. He looked it over and then looked up at her.

"I see." he said gravely. "This means that what I feared has come to pass."

"He says that he has no choice but to find the remains and reanimate Dracula. My husband is a vampire. The undead." Belle said softly, not believing the words. Van Helsing looks down at the paper and furrows his brow.

"In the letter he mentions a ring. Do you know what he means?"

"It was one of the things he had in his shop. Rumple collected magical items for centuries. After he died" her voice cracked and she swallowed. "After he died I closed the store and began cataloging the items and putting them in storage. When I read the letter I immediately went to get it from storage."

Belle held her hand out and showed the ring she was wearing on her finger. Van Helsing looked at it. It looked very old and had intricate markings that he figured was a language he was unfamiliar with. Other than the markings it looked like an ordinary ring. "The ring is magical I assume?"

"I have been pouring over these books trying to find out what it could be. I finally found it in this book here." She held up a very old book with fragile looking pages. "The ring was created in another realm thousands of years ago. It was made after the first vampire was created. It protects the wearer from vampirism."

Van Helsing's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Remarkable."

"Rumple wanted me to have it." She said with sadness. "He wanted to protect Gideon and I, from him."

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

"She just vanished and you have no idea where she went?" Violet asked as she watched Henry push around his cold scrambled eggs that hadn't been eaten since Ruby placed them in front of him. "I'm sorry Henry."

"Don't be sorry." He said looking up at her from the plate. "I know that she's with my mom now. She's going to find her." She placed a hand on his.

"Then why are you so worried Henry?"

He exhaled and patted her hand on his, taking comfort in the warmth of her touch. "I just wish they were back here. I mean, why is it taking so long? Shouldn't they be back by now? I mean where are they? It's just frustrating."

"I can't imagine what you're going through Henry." she looked at him with caring eyes. "But just know that I'm here for you."

He gave her a small smile. "I know Violet. Thanks." Then his eyebrows furrowed.

"But something else is bothering you." she asked knowingly "What is it?"

His voice lowered and he leaned closer to her. "I always tried not to use my author powers. I didn't want to end up like Isaac and just use them for my own benefit, you know?" Violet nodded understandingly. "But what if I didn't have a choice?"

Violet frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"When we found out their was a, I don't know, a 'chief author' I started thinking. What if this is all just a story? Like the other books."

She leaned back, trying to take in understand what he was saying. "What are you trying to say Henry?" She said softly.

"It hit me last night when I started thinking about how my author powers wouldn't let me bring mom back." he was starting to speak faster and get agitated. "What if the 'chief author' was manipulating my powers? That's the only explanation. He didn't want mom to come back, he wanted Emma to go. Why did he do that? Because he is writing this story, he's controlling everything. Maybe he always has."

Violet was quiet for a moment. She started to grow pale. "Henry, that's frightening. You're saying that we don't control our own lives." He nodded. "What can we do? Can we even do anything? Is he just writing this conversation and making us say these things?" she was growing agitated now.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out. I'm going to get answers." He said with steel in his voice.

"What are you going to do Henry?" she asked.

"I'm going to find the 'chief author'."

 **Somewhere beyond**

 **Interesting.**

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

The diner was relatively empty for breakfast Anna noticed as they came in. Aside from the Savior's son and his girlfriend there was no one else inside. They were sitting in the back and seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation. Anna decided to give them some privacy so she guided her sister over to the counter where Ruby was waiting.

"Good morning girls. What can I get you?" Ruby said with a smile.

"Breakfast. Some of those pancakes with the chocolate pieces in them." Elsa said with a smile. Ruby grinned.

"Chocolate chips. Sure thing." she looked at Anna. "You too I'm assuming?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, and two mugs of hot chocolate!"

Ruby laughed. "You two and chocolate, I swear. Do they have dentists in Arendelle?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned to get their order. Anna turned to her sister.

"So what are you and Mulan going to do?" She said with a big smile on her face. Elsa blushed a little.

"I don't know. I don't have any experience with this kind of thing." she admitted, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, I guess not. You weren't heavy into the dating scene back home." the corners of Anna's lips turned down.

"I don't have any idea what one even does on a date." Elsa said as Ruby set down the two mugs of steaming brown liquid in front of them.

"Date?" Ruby perked up. "Who's going on a date? You, Elsa? With Mulan? Oh my God this is great!" Elsa went beet red. Anna broke into an ear to ear grin.

"I know right? But we don't know what to do? I mean, Storybrooke is a lot different than back home." Anna said.

"Well, what do you guys do on dates in Arendelle?" Ruby asked.

"We go ice skating, skiing, ice fishing, barrel jumping, sledding." Anna began to list. Ruby held her hands up.

"Whoa, I get it, I get it. Arendelle's cold. Too bad you got here at the beginning of spring. But don't worry, you've come to the right place." Ruby said with a smile. Anna and Elsa looked at each other in confusion and then back to Ruby. "I'll plan a date for you and Mulan that will knock your socks off!" Ruby turned away with a look of satisfaction as she went to pick up their orders.

Elsa leaned over to Anna and whispered. "Do I have to wear socks on this date?" Anna shrugged.

 **Storytown 1867**

It was getting dark and Emma had no idea where she was supposed to sleep. Nobody had come to see her after Augustus left and she was starting to get hungry. She walked out of the sheriff's office and couldn't believe how dark it was outside with no street lights in the town. Maybe the saloon would let the sheriff run a tab for dinner, she thought. As she started walking in the waning sunlight she heard horses coming up behind her. She turned and saw a pair of men riding up towards her.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." she muttered to herself in shock as she saw who the men were. One of the men was a native american riding a brown horse, but it was the other man's appearance that drew her attention. He was riding a white horse and wore a white cowboy hat with a black mask.

"Sheriff Swan?" the man with the mask asked her. Emma could only bring herself to nod in acknowledgement. "We're here to help you round up the bandit known as Queenie Mills. This is my trusty companion Tonto, and I am called The Lone Ranger."

"Holy fuck." she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy trails**_

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

Ruby didn't waste anytime setting up the date for Mulan and Elsa. The two women found the clearing that Ruby had set up complete with a blanket and picnic basket. There was a big log laying in their way that they needed to step over. Mulan easily stepped over and then turned and extended her hand to help Elsa over.

Elsa clasped Mulan's hand and felt a jolt shoot through the two of them from the contact. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked in Mulan's eyes, the warrior obviously felt the same thing she did. Elsa stepped over the log and allowed Mulan to continue to hold her hand as they walked the last few steps to the blanket. There Mulan helped Elsa to sit on the blanket. The queen was touched by the way that Mulan wanted to take care of her. It gave her a warm feeling of safety around the warrior.

"This is a nice place that Ruby found for us." Elsa said nervously. Mulan looked around them and nodded in agreement. She returned her gaze back to Elsa and her heart skipped a beat. The queen from Arendelle was so beautiful. The long hair that was so white it shone like snow on a mountain top. Her ice blue eyes that just radiated compassion even though she was so guarded to the outside world. Mulan knew that the woman felt things deeply and that her cold exterior was only skin deep. The warrior could empathise with Elsa's emotional armor because she protected herself from being hurt in the exact same way.

Mulan took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Elsa, I need to talk to you." Elsa stopped emptying the items from the basket and placed her hands in her lap. She cocked her head to the side and gave Mulan her undivided attention. Mulan gulped audibly, she could face a dozen swordsmen but this beautiful woman across from her made her feel skittish. "I have a hard time expressing my feelings to others. I often shut someone out and then lose the chance to get close to them. I have been alone for as long as I can remember and I am tired of living that way. I'm just going to be honest with you and try not to be afraid of the consequences. I like you Elsa. I think you are very pretty and kind. I want to get to know you better. I would like to be friends." Mulan looked down. "Actually, I would like to be more than friends. That is, if you let me."

Elsa's eyes grew larger as Mulan spoke to her. No one had ever said those words to her before. She had grown up alone and isolated. She never had someone feel for her in the way Mulan was describing. Her words touched something inside her and warmed her heart. She looked into the brown eyes of the warrior and the lovely face around them. Elsa felt very attracted to Mulan in a way that she had never felt for anyone before. Mulan's very presence brought up feelings of desire deep inside her that were unknown to Elsa. Her mouth went dry and she licked her lips. "Mulan? May I kiss you?" she said quietly. Mulan nodded yes and they both moved forward as their lips nearly touched. Elsa felt Mulan's warm breath on her skin and Mulan felt the cool breeze coming from Elsa. Their noses touched as their lips slowly made contact. Elsa moaned as she felt how soft Mulan's lips were. This was her very first kiss and it felt better than she had ever imagined when she was alone in that bedroom for all those years. Mulan felt the pleasant chill of Elsa's lips and as she parted her lips she found that the queen had a taste that was similar to ice cream. She smiled as the two moved away from the short kiss they just shared. Mulan laughed softly causing Elsa to smile.

"What is it Mulan?" Elsa asked.

"You taste like ice cream." Mulan felt heat rush to her cheeks. "And I like ice cream." Elsa relaxed visibly as Mulan continued. "Very, very much." The two very shy women moved toward each other to share their second kiss of the date.

 **Storytown 1867**

She was sitting there talking to The Lone Ranger. The Lone fucking Ranger. If the problem with Regina wasn't so serious Emma would be laughing. How did this become her life?

She was listening to him talk as they shared a meal of ham and beans at the saloon. As she had hoped, the owner gave the sheriff a tab which was good because Emma didn't have any 'old west' money. He spoke just like he was on his tv show so much so that Emma thought the guy was putting her on at first. He was just so corny. She could swear that a few times she caught Tonto rolling his eyes at something he said.

"I swear to you sheriff, we will find this dastardly villain and bring her to justice. Now if you'll excuse me I need to take care of something." He stood and tipped his hat to Emma before walking outside. She looked at Tonto and he shook his head.

"He's going to piss so we have time to talk." He said it so bluntly and easily that Emma's mouth gaped. He hardly spoke during the conversation and when he did it was in broken english. Now he spoke it like it was his native language. "I have to apologize for my friend. He means well, but he's a little crazy."

"You can talk." Emma said slowly and then looked ashamed that she blurted that out.

"Yeah, it's complicated between the two of us." Tonto began. "You see I found him on the prairie about a year ago. He had been shot and he was going to die. It took a long time but I managed to nurse him back to health. But I think being so close to death did something to him. He thinks he's some kind of hero or something. I've been riding with the man ever since to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or someone else." Emma looked at Tonto and had a feeling that his compassion for The Lone Ranger went deeper than just concern for his wellbeing, but she kept it to herself. "This is your town and I don't want us to get in the way of you doing your job. I will try to keep him from doing anything silly but you have to take charge and not let him run roughshod over you. He has a tendency to do that. You handle this situation anyway you want to."

"Well thank you, uh, Tonto." Emma had a hard time accepting what she just heard but it did explain the eyerolls during dinner. They reminded her of the way Regina would do the same thing when Emma talked. "I appreciate it because this is a very delicate situation. You see I need to find Regina but I absolutely can not let her get hurt in any way. I can't explain it, but I need her safe and will do anything to protect her. Do we understand each other?"

Tonto looked at her for a long time and then gave her a wry smile. "Well, it seems I'm dealing with two crazy people now." He said in a joking manner. "Don't worry sheriff, I'll make sure we find your Regina and she will come to no harm. You have my word." Emma's superpower told her that Tonto was telling her the truth and she smiled. At least one thing was going her way here.

 **Storybrooke** (Zelena's house)

Zelena was feeling useless sitting on the sidelines like this. Her sister and the Savior were missing and she couldn't do anything about it. The knock on her front door brought her out of her despondency and she went to answer the door. She was surprised to see that insufferable Doctor Whale and some funny looking old man standing on her porch. The old man was carrying some kind of urn that Zelena could feel radiating dark magic.

"Whale? What do you want?" she said not at all politely. The doctor smirked at her.

"Good to see you too Zelena. Can we come in?" He moved to step in without invitation but Zelena put her arm up and held onto the doorframe, barring his way.

"Not until you tell me why, and why you brought this thing that is obviously evil to my house." She said sternly. The little old man cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I am so sorry for the intrusion my dear. My name is Abraham Van Helsing and the reason for our visit is of dire importance to this entire realm. We really need to speak with you and ask your help." His earnestness was genuine and Zelena grudgingly lowered her arm allowing them inside.

"Fine but keep your voices down." she looked pointedly at Whale. "Robyn's sleeping."

Van Helsing entered along with Whale who was giving Zelena a slightly irritated look. Zelena ignored the doctor.

"Thank you my dear. May we sit?" Zelena motioned to the kitchen table and they sat. Van Helsing put the urn on the kitchen table top and Zelena frowned at having this source of evil placed where she ate but said nothing. "May I call you Zelena?" She nodded as she grew impatient with the man's impeccable manners, she just wanted him to get to the point.

"Yes, now would you kindly tell me what this is about?" she asked trying to mask her irritation.

"Of course." Van Helsing then launched into the story of Dracula and vampires. He told her about his homeland and the vampire war that was waging. He explained how he escaped here to Storybrooke during the merging and why he brought the remains of the count with him. Finally he explained the story about Gold's return and what he planned to accomplish. Zelena took it all in and at last she spoke.

"Alright, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

Whale smirked and responded sarcastically. "You mean besides your safety and the safety of your child? Not to mention the apocalypse that is about to take place on this world?"

Zelena bristled at his attitude but Van Helsing quickly moved to defuse the situation. "Victor informs me that besides your sister and this Swan woman, who are both unavailable at the moment, you are the most powerful person in Storybrooke." Zelena nodded in agreement. "We need these remains protected from Mr. Gold and we believe that they would be safest kept with you."

Zelena laughed at the two of them. "I'm not keeping that thing with me! Do I look like a fool?"

Van Helsing looked defeated. "If you don't help us then all is lost."

Zelena sighed. "I didn't say I wouldn't help you. I'm just not keeping that thing in my house. I know the perfect place to keep it that Gold will never be able to get to. My sister's vault."

 **Storytown 1867**

Emma didn't sleep well last night, the jail cell cot was far from comfortable but that wasn't the only reason she couldn't rest. She missed Regina. She missed falling asleep next to her lover, the way Regina slid her leg up and down Emma's body as they slept. She missed how Regina would hug her a little more during the night every time she would stir in her sleep. She missed hearing her soft even breaths in the silent bedroom, knowing that for that moment they were the only two people in the world.

So being tired didn't help her mood in the morning. Just like being on a horse, riding through the prairie and being jostled in the saddle every minute. She wasn't like Regina, the mayor loved horses and was an expert rider. Regina was at home in the saddle and when she rode there was a bond with horse and rider that made them seem as one. Emma was the exact opposite, she didn't like horses and horses didn't like her. She had no balance in the saddle and constantly felt like her life was in danger with every step the horse took.

Here she was in the old west following the damned Lone Ranger to find her lover who wanted to kill her. At least Tonto was leading the party and appeared to be a pretty good tracker.

He was following a trail and he said there were signs that someone had ridden it recently. It was in the direction that Regina went so it was as good a lead as any.

"Whoa Silver." The Lone Ranger pulled up and got off his horse. Tonto stopped and looked back, his face made an expression like he didn't know what his partner was doing. "Look Tonto. Leavings." The Lone Ranger knelt down to examine the pile. Tonto rode over to Emma and she looked at him, about to ask what was going on.

"Shit." Tonto whispered as he leaned into Emma's ear. "Watch this." She did. The Lone Ranger picked up the pile in his hand and sniffed it. Emma gagged and Tonto grinned.

"Fresh. Still warm." He crumbled it in his hand and then stood. Emma choked back the bile in her throat.

"Yes kimosabi, but droppings from buffalo over there not horse." Tonto was back to the broken english as he pointed to a few buffalo a mile off. The Lone Ranger looked off in the distance and then back. He wiped off his hands without a hint of self consciousness and climbed back on his horse.

"Right you are Tonto. Let's ride. Hi ho Silver away!" He rode off as Tonto rolled his eyes and Emma had to stifle a laugh. They continued on all day following the trail to Regina. Emma wished she could feel their baby inside her. Since arriving in the past she couldn't feel her magic or the baby. It had only been a week since she got pregnant but Emma missed the feeling of the baby. She just wanted to get back home and be with Regina again.

It was getting dark and Tonto said they should stop for the night. The Lone Ranger made it sound like it was his idea though. He had been blabbing non stop about all his adventures and Emma started to tune him out. She felt sorry for Tonto, he must really love him to put up with all his craziness. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked at The Lone Ranger when he thought no one was looking. Could a delusional narcissist like that love somebody besides himself, she wondered.

They shared a couple rabbits that Tonto caught and then turned in for the night. Emma nodded off as she gazed at the stars thinking about Regina. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping before she felt the cold metal press against her temple. She woke up and felt a finger pressing against her lips.

"Be quiet sheriff. You're coming with me." she heard the whispered voice of her true love and her heart beat faster. Then when she looked into the dark brown eyes of her lover she only saw the Evil Queen. There was no love in her voice, just hate. "Tonight you die sheriff."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Just dropped in for a bite**_

 **Storytown 1867**

"Okay, okay." Emma whispered as she slowly got to her feet. "Take it easy Regina." She held her hands up as Regina kept the revolver pointed at her. Emma looked over at Tonto and The Lone Ranger and of course they were sound asleep, she thought. The Lone Ranger even snores like a freight train.

"Don't call me that." Regina hissed at her. "I'm Queenie to you!" The pure hatred she looked at Emma with broke her heart. Her true love wanted to kill her. Regina was shoving Emma away from the camp with the gun pointed in her back. They were heading toward the horses. Keeping the gun leveled at Emma, Regina pulled rope from her saddle. She made Emma hold her hands out in front of her and then wrapped it around her wrists.

"Get on your horse." Regina ordered Emma and she complied. She wasn't planning on killing her right here, so maybe Emma had a chance she thought. Once Emma finished struggling to get onto her saddle Regina expertly climbed onto her horse keeping the barrel of the gun trained on her the whole time.

Regina moved her horse up to Emma's and grabbed its bridle in her free hand. She then turned her horse and led them both away. "Say goodbye to your friends Sheriff." she told her coldly. "You'll never see them again."

Emma gulped audibly.

 **Storybrooke** (Anna and Elsa's room)

"I want to know everything!" Anna was giddy and bouncing up and down on the couch next to Elsa. The queen of Arendelle was smiling shyly at her sister's interest over the date.

"We went on a picnic in the woods." Elsa's smile was growing as she spoke.

"Oh! That's so romantic!" Anna put her hands on her cheek. "Then what?"

"Well, we were just about to start eating when she told me that she likes me." Elsa leaned in and whispered to her sister. "A lot!" She showed her pearly white teeth as she smiled. Anna squealed in excitement.

"Then what happened?" Anna asked putting her hands on Elsa's and squeezing them.

Elsa blushed. "We kissed!" Anna jumped to her feet and clapped her hands.

"Oh my God!" she screamed in delight. "You guys kissed! How long was it? What was it like? Is she a good kisser? Oh my God! I can't believe it! Are you in love? Is it love? I think it's love! I'm so happy for you! My sister's in love!"

Elsa held her hands up as she grinned at her babbling sister. "Slow down Anna! It's not love!" Anna stopped jumping and looked at her sister with a face that looked like a child that dropped their ice cream. Elsa gave her a slight smile. "Yet." Anna exploded in happiness again.

"Oh you two are so perfect together! You're going to fall in love! I can feel it!" Anna pulled her sister up and gave her a suffocating hug. Elsa hugged her back and hoped deep inside her that her sister was right.

She could really see herself falling in love with Mulan.

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

Mulan was happy and she didn't know what to do with the emotions so she exercised. She was practicing her katas and finding it hard to concentrate on her form. Her thoughts kept drifting back to a certain beautiful queen from Arendelle. Mulan felt so free during their date. She had never laid all her emotions out in front of someone like she had with Elsa. To the warrior's surprise and jubilation Elsa reciprocated her feelings. She liked Mulan! A smile spread on her face as she thought back to their kiss. Mulan had never felt that much passion in a single kiss. When she remembered the moment her lips tingled like it just happened.

Her mind was not concentrating at all on her surroundings, only the kiss with Elsa. If she hadn't been so distracted she might have been able to defend herself as Rumplestiltskin moved behind her at super speed and sank his fangs into her neck. As it was she barely had time to register what was happening before she slipped into unconsciousness as her life force ebbed from her body.

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

Violet, Henry, Snow and David sat around the dining room table. "So you think the Author has been controlling everything in our life and he's the reason Regina went missing?" David asked Henry.

"Yes." Henry said with confidence. "He's not letting the stories play out like they are supposed to. He's manipulating them like Isaac was. But he's not doing it on a small scale like Isaac. Isaac just did it to make himself rich and get women. The Author isn't doing that."

"So why is he doing this?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. Maybe just to play with us?" Henry said. Snow shivered from his answer.

"That's terrifying Henry." Snow whispered. "That would mean that he can do whatever he wants with us."

"What do we do about it?" David said, looking for a way to take action.

"I'm going to find him." Henry said.

"Find him?" Snow asked. "How?"

Henry smiled. "By writing a better story than him."

 **Storytown 1867**

They arrived at an abandoned mine right when the sun started to rise. Regina pushed Emma inside and shoved her down on the ground. "Hey! That hurt Regina!" Emma protested.

Regina looked at her with those angry eyes again that were full of fury.

"I told you not to call me that." She hissed at her. Emma held up her hands in front of Regina.

"Well can you at least take this rope off?" Emma asked.

Regina's head flew back as she gave Emma a humorless laugh. "Do I look like a fool sheriff? Why would I cut you lose? So you can kill me as soon as my back is turned?"

"I would never hurt you Regina." Emma said it with so much heart that Regina was taken aback for a moment. "You know I wouldn't."

She shook her head at Emma. "No, don't try and trick me sheriff. You're just trying to buy time."

"Regina, it's not a trick. This whole place is not real. You're not some outlaw gunslinger and I'm not some sheriff." Emma caught herself. "Well, I am a sheriff. But not here, back home in Storybrooke."

Regina looked at her like she was insane. "I think the sun has fried your brain sheriff. What are you babbling about?"

Emma looked at her, pleading with her bright green eyes. "Us Regina. I'm talking about us." Regina scoffed.

"Us? There is no us sheriff."

Emma tried to scoot closer to Regina but she was stopped by the gun the bandit was holding. "Yes there is Regina! We love each other!" Regina's eyes went wide. "We share a son together! Remember Henry? He's so worried about you! When you disappeared he and I both went nuts!"

Regina laughed again. "Nuts is right. And who is this Henry?"

"Our son Regina, I'm his birth mother and you adopted him, remember? You raised him for ten years Regina! Ten years!" Emma was trying desperately.

"Henry?" Emma's heart leapt in her throat as Regina looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Emma's hopes crashed.

"Regina, remember us." Emma's voice started to crack. "Please. I love you so much. I'm carrying our child. We're getting married."

"You're carrying our child? How is that even possible? You are delusional, how did they ever make you sheriff?" Regina smirked.

"I'm asking myself the same thing." Both Emma and Regina were startled by the voice and turned toward the cave opening. There were five men all holding revolvers aimed at them. In the center was the owner of the voice that interrupted them.

"August?" Emma asked disbelieving the situation.

"Augustus, I told you already. But it appears to me that you've gone plumb loco sheriff.

You see, we heard all that about you carrying her child and Storybrooke and all that. I don't think we can have you as sheriff anymore." The men around him murmured their agreement. "Now you drop that gun Queenie." Regina weighed her options and decided against trying to shoot them all. She dropped the gun in front of them. "Alright get them both up." August motioned to the other men. "And be careful with sheriff Swan, she's with child." The other men laughed, but Emma thought she saw something in his eyes for a moment. Some kind of understanding, but it was gone in a second. "Let's get back to town boys, looks like we're gonna have us a hanging today."

Emma's heart plunged to her stomach.

 **Storybrooke** (Mill's family vault)

Dr. Whale and Van Helsing waited outside of the vault while Zelena was placing the remains of Dracula inside. Van Helsing looked around the area nervously. Whale noticed it and tried to reassure his mentor.

"Don't worry Abraham, I may not like magic but I respect its power. If Zelena says that Gold can't get past the protection spell then he can't get in." Whale said confidently.

Abraham didn't look reassured as he continued to scan the cemetery. "I hope you are right Victor. I am feeling very anxious about being here. There is something in the air." Abraham was about to continue speaking but an arrow lodged in his neck striking him dead. Whale screamed in surprise and lept back. He looked away from Van Helsing as he slowly crumpled to the ground and saw Mulan lowering her bow. He turned to run and ran right into a smiling Mr. Gold.

At that moment Zelena exited the vault with Robyn in her arms. She covered her mouth

in shock when she saw Van Helsing dead on the ground. Gold was holding Whale by the shoulder and looked at her as he sunk his teeth into Whale as he screamed and died. In a panic Zelena surrounded herself in green smoke and teleported away.

Gold stepped forward and touched the invisible barrier in front of the vault. "How will we get into the vault my lord?" Mulan asked Gold. He turned to her and smiled to her.

"Don't worry dearie. We will get in. It will just take a little longer." He grinned.

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

Zelena materialized in front of the farmhouse in a panic. She ran up the stairs and banged on the door all the while holding Robyn close. Mary Margaret opened the door, surprised to find Zelena on the porch. "Zelena! Are you okay?" she could see how agitated the witch was.

"Gold is a vampire! He killed Whale! He's coming after me!" she was frantic. Mary Margaret took a moment to process and then pulled Zelena inside, all the while shaking her head.

"What are you talking about Zelena?" as she led Zelena into the living room David came in to see what the noise was about. He gave his wife a confused look and she gave him a nod indicating that he should sit down.

Zelena sat down shaking. "Why don't I hold Robyn, Zelena?" David offered. Zelena looked at him shakily and nodded as he took the baby. Mary Margaret held Zelena's shaking hands trying to calm her.

"Zelena what happened?" Mary Margaret said calmly.

"We were at Regina's vault, Whale and Van Helsing wanted a safe place to put the urn." her voice was cracking.

"Wait, Abraham Van Helsing? I met him. He was with Belle." Mary Margaret interjected.

"When I came out of the vault I saw Mulan and Gold, they were both vampires!" her voice was rising and Snow squeezed her hands tighter to comfort her. David's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Gold's alive? How?"

Zelena ignored him. "Van Helsing had an arrow through his neck. Then I saw Gold bite Whale and kill him. I came here as fast as I could." she looked at Snow with fear in her eyes. "Snow, I have seen some really bad shit in my life, hell as the Wicked Witch I caused most of it, but what I saw there terrified me."

Snow felt a shiver run up her spine.

 **Storytown 1867**

Once the posse reached the town they went straight to the jail. They hadn't cut Emma's ropes off yet and she was starting to get worried. During the ride back Emma kept her eyes on Regina. Most of the ride Regina kept her head down, just staring at her saddle. But every now and then Emma had caught Regina looking over at her. Their eyes met and Emma could see something in her eyes. It only lasted a second but Emma could see that Regina was struggling with something and that she would almost make the connection. But then just like that, a curtain would fall over her eyes and their would be no recognition. Emma slumped in her saddle, defeated.

Soon Augustus and his men were pulling them off their horses and pushing them into the sheriff's office. Regina was shoved into the cell and gave the men a look of pure hate. Augustus turned to Emma and cut her ropes and as Emma rubbed her wrists he shoved her in the cell too.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? I'm the sheriff remember!" Emma yelled.

"Not anymore. We heard everything you said in that cave. I think you let her go on purpose." Augustus sneered at her. "I don't think the good people of Storytown want you as sheriff anymore." Then men around him nodded. "Now if you'll excuse us ladies, we have to get ready. Looks like we need enough rope for two."

He left the two alone in the sheriff's office. Emma's mouth was wide open and Regina noticed. "Close your mouth my dear, you'll catch flies." Emma whirled on her.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." Emma closed the distance between the two of them quickly. She pressed her lips against Regina's hard. Regina's hands went up in surprise and she yelled into Emma's mouth in protest. But as Emma continued to kiss her Regina's arms slowly went down and landed softly on Emma's shoulders. Her eyelids drooped slowly until they closed. Emma licked Regina's lip asking for entrance and Regina's lips parted and let the probing tongue into her mouth. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth. Her hands pressed Emma's body into her. Then a flash of light radiated from them and cascaded throughout the cell. Regina pulled back from Emma and looked at her with recognition in her eyes.

"Emma?" Regina said softly. Emma's eyes began to tear up and she nodded at her.

"Yeah!" Emma's voice cracked.

"You found me!" Regina's eyes also teared up and they embraced each other hard.

"I'll always find you." Emma whispered into her shoulder. Regina laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek in joy. Emma pulled back, keeping her arms wrapped around Regina's waist as she looked into her brown eyes.

"Now let's get the hell out of here and go home." Emma said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Short chapter I know. But we're getting close to the end and there are a lot of action scenes coming up. I hope you stay for the end. I've got some big things planned!**

 _ **Hanging around**_

 **Storybrooke 1867**

"Okay, so how do you plan on accomplishing that Miss Swan?". Regina said with a smirk that made Emma smile. She was so happy to have _her_ Regina back that she could overlook the sass this time.

"Actually, I was hoping you had a plan." Emma said with her head tilted forward and looking embarrassed with those big puppy dog eyes and her hands shoved in her pockets. Regina couldn't help falling in love with the goofy girl.

"Idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Emma said with a grin that Regina returned with a little peck on her lips.

"Well, I can't feel my magic." Regina dropped her hands to her sides. "Do you have yours?"

"No." Emma said deflated. Her middle started to feel warm. "Although, I think something might be happening. I think I'm starting to feel the baby's magic."

Regina smiled and her eyes got a little glassy at the mention of their child growing inside Emma. "You can feel the baby?" Her voice cracked a little.

Emma placed her hands on her abdomen. "Yeah! I'm starting to!" she smiled broadly. "I wasn't feeling it before, but I think our kiss might have woken it up or something!"

"My love that's wonderful!" Regina wrapped her in a hug. "Maybe that means that our magic will return soon so we can get out of here and go home." Emma nodded happily in agreement.

"I don't think you're going to have the time though ladies." They heard his voice coming from the front door of the office.

"Augustus." Emma spat. He grinned at them both.

"Yeah, it's me. You might be getting your magic back soon, but it won't be soon enough. You see, you ladies have a double date with the hangman's noose. And it wouldn't be polite to stand him up." He sneered.

Emma was about to curse him out when Regina grabbed her arm interrupting her. "Wait, you think we have magic?" Regina was puzzled. Just then Emma caught up to Regina's train of thought and suddenly she understood what he said as well.

Augustus laughed. "I don't think you have magic. I know you have magic." He enjoyed seeing both pairs of eyes bug out of the two women. He walked slowly up to the jail cell bars, eyeing them both like a predator eyeing its prey.

"You see, I'm The Author."

 **Storybrooke** (Town Hall)

In a little under an hour the news spread through the town like wildfire. Rumplestiltskin was back from the dead, and he was a vampire. The residents were always a bit frightened by having The Dark One living among them, but now that he was a vampire they were absolutely terrified. As the townspeople started to gather at the sheriff's office and at Granny's, Mary Margaret and David decided that the smartest thing to do was get everyone together at the Town Hall.

People were muttering quietly in the crowded atrium, the tension was thick in the air. Mary Margaret knew they were all scared from how no one spoke above a whisper. Meetings in the Town Hall were usually raucous with this many people crowding inside it. It seemed to her that everyone was listening for something and they were all hyper alert to any danger.

David looked over to her. "We should probably start." He told her and she nodded in agreement. They stood behind the long table along with Belle and Zelena. "Okay everyone, let's get started." The citizens turned to face them and the buzzing of all the conversations died down. David cleared his throat before he began. "First I'm going to give the facts of what we know so far so that we can stop any rumors from spreading. Rumplestiltskin is back and he is a vampire."

The crowd broke into loud talking and Snow saw that Belle had got a pained look on her face when David mentioned Rumple. Her heart went out to the woman as she admired Belle's strength. Snow didn't know if she would be able to keep it together if David had been the one in Rumple's shoes.

David held up his hands to quiet the crowd, after a few moments the room went silent. "We also believe that Dr. Whale and Mulan have been turned as well." A shriek came from the crowd and everyone turned to try and see who screamed. Snow saw Elsa toward the back of the room being comforted by Anna. Elsa was sobbing into her sister's shoulder and Snow was wondering what it was all about. David shrugged when she looked at him for explanation.

"We think we know what Rumplestiltskin is after and we've been assured that he can't get to it." David tried to assure the crowd but there were grumbles now coming from the citizens.

Grumpy spoke up. "If he doesn't get what he wants then he might take out his revenge on us!" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

It took longer to quiet the crowd this time and David could feel that the fear was starting to build among the people. "We don't think that will be the case. Gold has always been a schemer and that won't change. He's a vampire, not a zombie. He won't change his tactics."

The townspeople weren't so sure and they began to grow more and more agitated. Snow stepped forward. "There are some precautions that you can take to protect yourself from vampire attacks. Belle has researched this and she's going to tell us what to do. Belle?" Snow turned to the librarian and it seemed that she was lost in thought before Snow interrupted her.

Belle collected herself and then stepped forward timidly. "Yes, there are some things that you can use to keep yourself safe. We are passing out papers to everyone that list ways to stop vampires. One of the major points I want to impress upon everyone is that a vampire can not enter your home unless you invite them in. So when you are in your homes you don't have to worry about being attacked while you are sleeping, there's no reason to barricade yourself in or board up your windows."

Henry, Violet, and Dr. Hopper began handing out the flyers to everyone. The crowd seemed to calm a bit as they looked over the precautions. Grumpy took the opportunity to interrupt the meeting again. "Where's the Savior and the Queen? Aren't they supposed to be protecting us from something like this?" The crowd began to get agitated again after listening to the dwarf.

Henry chose to speak up this time. "My moms are missing right now." His statement set the crowd over the edge and fear began to ripple through the room again. Henry yelled over them. "But anybody who knows my moms knows that they will be back soon. They always come back and they always win. I know that they'll get here in time to protect us."

The crowd began to settle as they listened to the words of the truest believer. Grumpy seemed to be satisfied with the answer. Snow spoke up. "Now that everyone has the flyer I suggest you all get home and prepare yourselves. It'll be getting dark soon." They all filed out silently except for Elsa who continued to cry as Anna led her out.

 **Storytown 1867**

"You're the what now?" Emma was perplexed. Regina started to feel anxious and slowly reached out toward Emma's hand. Emma felt Regina's fingers brush her's so she intertwined their fingers and gave a comforting squeeze.

"The Author." August smiled. "The head honcho. The big kahuna."

"Right. Some cowboy in a two bit spaghetti western is the author." Regina snarked but Emma knew that the mayor was masking her fear. "I'm sorry but I think you've been drinking too much rotgut and it has affected your brain."

"Look, Augustus. I don't know what your game is, but Regina and I don't belong here. Now I don't know how you heard about the author but" He cut Emma off mid sentence.

"August." He said holding his hand up.

"What?" Emma asked.

"August. Not Augustus." He smiled at them both. Regina wanted to wipe that little grin off his face. "Or Pinocchio, if you prefer." Both jaws dropped inside the jail cell.

"What?" Emma repeated herself.

"This is impossible." Regina whispered.

"Yep, Pinocchio. See, you can tell I'm telling the truth because my nose isn't growing." He chuckled. Regina felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Why did you bring us here August? I thought we were friends. Why are you doing this?" Realization was starting to sink in for Emma. All the years and all the memories she had shared and the things she had gone through with August were playing in her mind.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I've grown bored with you two." He pointed at the couple. "I think your story has played out. So I'm writing the end to this tale."

Terror began to grow in the hearts of the two lovers. "Sorry. It's nothing personal. I'm just ready to move on." He shrugged as the door opened and one of his posse members came in.

"The ropes are all ready to go." The cowboy rubbed his hands together and looked at the two women with dark eyes. August acknowledged him without turning around and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Okay ladies, it's showtime. Time to end the story. But I'm sorry, sadly this one won't end with a happily ever after."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter might be a little short but I might be able to push out another later today! Wish me luck!**

 **And enjoy!**

 _ **A cloud of dust**_

 **Storytown 1867**

August led them out of the sheriff's office into the bright blazing sun outside. Emma wondered if it ever rained in this stupid town. Regina was right behind her, followed by two of August's goons. Emma gulped as she looked at the two nooses hanging next to each other.

"At least we'll be together." She whispered to Regina with a nervous chuckle. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Emma smiled and was able to force a slight curl on one side of Regina's lips. The smirk quickly vanished as Regina whispered to her. "How are we going to get out of this Emma?"

"I'm working on it." Emma whispered.

"That makes me feel so much better." she snapped back. The condemned women were now only a few yards away from the gallows. Emma scowled at August.

"How can you do this to us August? To me? I thought we were friends!"

"Emma we are friends." He spoke slowly to her, trying to calm her. "But I'm done with our story."

"What are you talking about puppet?" Regina glared at him. August regarded her with a look of disappointment.

"Name calling Regina? Really?" he tuted. "Listen, I have enjoyed you two. Your story was very entertaining. Snow White's betrayal, The Dark Curse, The Savior, The Final Battle, and you two coming together as true loves? It was perfect! Sure at times it required me to get involved directly to kind of steer things back on track. But it all worked out in the end. Now, however, I don't have anything else for you two to do. I mean, The Final Battle was called The Final Battle for a reason."

"How dare you make light of our lives!" Regina seethed with rage. "I can't decide if I'm going to chop you up into firewood or burn you. Probably both, Emma and I will enjoy a nice bottle of wine in front of the fire as you turn to ashes."

"Oooh!" August held his hands up. "Scary scary! There's The Evil Queen we all know

and love! Now let's get up there and get this story over with ok?"

Emma looked him in the eye as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You're insane." she said softly. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe. I've been doing this for centuries you understand. So if I seem a little off, cut me some slack. I like you guys. Do you know what it's like to get attached to people like this again and again? Only to have to end the story and start over with new people? It can drive you a little crazy I guess."

"I can't believe I ever thought of you as a friend." Emma said coldly. August held his hands over his heart and gave her a wounded look.

"I told you Emma" he put his hand on her shoulder "I am your friend." Regina leapt forward and slapped him. One of the other men grabbed her from behind and held her back.

"Don't you dare touch her!" her eyes practically burned with rage. August rubbed his jaw and shook his head.

"It's touching how much you love each other. But all good things come to an end." He nodded to the men behind the pair and they roughly moved Emma and Regina up to the platform. Although they tried to fight and get free the men were stronger. The nooses were placed around their necks.

Emma and Regina's eyes met as they looked at each other. Tears began to flow freely from their eyes. "I'm so sorry Regina." Emma said with her voice breaking.

"Don't be sorry my love." Regina's voice was cracking. "I love you so much Emma!"

"I love you too Regina! Forever!" Emma was nearly sobbing.

"Always Emma! Always!" Regina nodded rapidly, her voice was ragged and breaking.

Suddenly gunshots rang out and the ropes above them were cut by two perfectly aimed bullets. All eyes turned to see where the shots came from. Through teary eyes Emma saw two men on horses with smoking revolvers in their hands. One of the men was atop a white horse and had a black mask on his face.

"Hi ho Silver!" The Lone Ranger cried out as he and Tonto galloped hard toward Emma and Regina.

 **Storybrooke** (Granny's diner)

Granny decided to close the diner for the duration of the crisis but that didn't stop a few brave people from hanging out there. Grudgingly she served free coffee but she made it clear that she was not turning on the grill. Inside Ruby and Dorothy stood behind the counter with Granny. Seated around the cafe were Snow and David, Zelena and Belle, Henry and Violet, and finally Anna and a tearful Elsa.

Ruby was speaking softly to Granny and Dorothy while looking at Belle. "I can't imagine what Belle is going through." Granny and her wife nodded in agreement.

"That poor girl has no luck with love. The worst thing that ever happened to her was getting involved with Rumplestiltskin. That man has been nothing but trouble since day one." Granny grumbled.

"Granny!" Ruby chastised her. "He makes her happy and he gave her Gideon."

Dorothy put her hand on Ruby's and gave it a gentle pat. "We can't choose who we love." She smiled to her wife but then furrowed her brows. "But I have to agree with your Granny on this one Ruby. Gold is always a disaster waiting to happen. The man was The Dark One and now he's a vampire? If that's not a red flag to get away from him then I don't know what is."

Ruby didn't like being ganged up by her wife and her grandmother. "I guess neither of you have ever heard of a thing called true love!" she spun away and stormed into the kitchen.

Granny gave Dorothy a smirk.

"That's your wife." Granny chuckled. Dorothy sighed and then rolled her eyes.

"I guess I better go after her." She walked after Ruby into the kitchen.

Henry was sitting with Violet at a table with David and Snow. The air was pretty intense around them. "So you have a plan to help Emma and Regina?" David asked Henry with concern and hope in his voice.

"I think so." Henry started. "I don't know where they are but I think I can help them indirectly." Snow and David exchanged looks. Snow had reservations about Henry using his author powers even before the trouble began. Now that she knew that The Author was possibly deranged and malicious she worried about Henry falling into the temptation. Although she trusted Henry to make the right decisions now she knew how power could corrupt even the most honorable people.

"How would you do that Henry?" Snow asked cautiously. Henry was reading a strange vibe from Snow. He knew how much she was worried about her daughter, but it seemed like she was hesitant about something.

"I'm going to write their magic back. I'm also going to write a few things about their powers to give them the skills to get back." Henry explained. David was unsure about magic. He didn't particularly like magic. All his encounters with it had been trouble.

"You sure you should be fooling around with magic like this?" David asked. "Isn't that dangerous?" Henry was beginning to get frustrated by his grandparents. He needed his mothers back and he was willing to do anything to make that happen. They didn't seem to share his feelings.

"I can't write them back. I've tried again and again but the author keeps blocking it. Changing my words as I write them down. I have this power, and I'm going to use it to get them back." Henry stated with finality. He wasn't asking permission from them. He was telling them what he was going to do and how far he was willing to go.

Snow and David shared another look that communicated to the other that Henry's mind was made up. "Okay, but I think you should talk to Tinkerbell first before you do anything. She's our expert on magic history now since Gold is unavailable." Snow offered as a concession.

"Fine." Henry agreed with a sigh. "But I need to talk to her like now. I have a feeling they are in trouble." Violet gave his hand a squeeze in support and he nodded to her with appreciation. "Do you know where she is?" he asked his grandparents.

"Probably at the church." Snow started. "But Tinkerbell's a fairy again. The only fairy."

Henry shook his head, not understanding what she was telling him. She smiled at him because there were still things she could teach this near adult. "To get a fairy's attention all you have to do is make a wish and she'll come running."

Zelena sat uncomfortably with Belle. They weren't exactly close, so Zelena had been a little surprised that Belle had pulled her aside after the Town Hall meeting. Belle said she wanted to talk and Zelena accepted the invitation. Now they sat in silence while their untouched coffee grew cold. Finally Belle seemed ready to talk.

"If Rumple get's his hands on Dracula's remains it would be all over for everyone." Belle began with a statement. "You have his remains in the Mills crypt and only blood relatives can get in."

"Well, Regina made allowances for Henry and Emma as well." Zelena offered.

"That's true." Belle allowed. "But I'm worried about you specifically." Zelena raised an eyebrow in surprise. She still wasn't used to anyone caring about her. She would be lying to herself if she said it didn't make her uncomfortable. "If Rumple comes after you, which I believe he will, your magic may not be enough to protect you."

Zelena allowed herself a smirk. "I might surprise you." Belle didn't take the bait and remained serious.

"Rumple left me a ring." she said softly. "A magical ring that he said would protect me from vampires."

Both Zelena's brows shot up this time. "You spoke to him?" Belle shook her head.

"No. He left me a letter telling me about the ring. He wanted me to be safe. For Gideon and I to be safe." She looked down at the table. "From him." Zelena felt bad for the librarian. She had to bury the man and now he was a member of the undead. "I'm giving it to you."

Zelena sucked in a breath. "But what about you and your baby?" she asked.

Belle looked at her son in his stroller. "I'm counting on Rumple's humanity to protect us. He left the letter for me and he has kept away from us. I don't think he trusts himself around us anymore. I don't think he'll hurt us or Henry. He is his grandfather after all." Belle reached into her purse and pulled out the ring and handed it over to Zelena. The witch felt the ancient power of the ring when she touched it. It was very powerful. She was confident that it would do what Belle said it would.

"Thank you Belle." Zelena was touched. Belle smiled but Zelena could tell her heart was broken. "We will fix this Belle." Zelena tried to offer the words as comfort. Belle was silent as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Anna was holding her sister's hands on the table. She looked at Elsa and observed the red puffy eyes and the flushed cheeks on the pale white skin. Elsa had been quiet for a while now after breaking down at the Town Hall. Now she just stared out the window with vacant eyes. Her breathing was the only signal to Anna that her sister wasn't frozen solid. "Elsa?" Anna prodded. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. Silence made her uncomfortable and uncomfortable silence made her _really_ uncomfortable. "Elsa, do you want to talk about it?"

"Why?" Elsa whispered but continued to stare off into the distance.

"Well it might help to talk." Anna offered. "You know, get your feelings out? Not have it all balled up inside you."

Elsa slowly turned to her sister and focused her eyes on her. Anna could see the sadness in the ice blue eyes. "No. I mean why is this happening? We could have been so happy together, Mulan and I. We have both been through so much, it was a miracle that we found each other." Elsa's head dropped down and Anna watched as a tear fell onto the table and froze on the surface. "It's just not fair Anna." she finished quietly.

Anna nodded. "I know Elsa, but it's not over yet. We can still get her back. We can't give up." She gave her sister a smile that Elsa didn't return.

"I wish I could believe like you Anna. I really do." Elsa said with no emotion in her voice. "But I can't." She let more frozen tears fall on the table. "I think I will always be alone."

 **Storytown 1867**

August's men scattered as The Lone Ranger and Tonto rode down on them. Both riders fired their guns over their heads to send the men running for cover. Once they reached the women at the gallows they both held their hands out to pull them onto the horses. Although Regina was confused, she climbed on to the horse and held tightly to the masked man.

Emma climbed onto Tonto's horse and smiled. "Thanks for coming for us Tonto!". He turned and grinned.

"It's what we do." he said and they galloped out of town at top speed. August came out from behind cover and ran to the center of the road. He was staring at the two horses as they disappeared into the horizon.

"Well this story is just filled with twists and turns.' He said in frustration and anger.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Let it snow**_

 **Storytown 1867**

Regina was an expert equestrian. There were few people anywhere who were more at home on a saddle than she was. But riding while holding onto a masked man was completely different than riding solo. She was getting nauseated from bouncing up and down behind the cowboy, and at the speed he was going it wasn't exactly a smooth ride, so she was relieved when they began to slow down. She didn't know how long they had been riding but her butt was telling her that it had been hours.

"Whoa Silver." The Lone Ranger said as he pulled back on the reigns and slowed the horse to a stop. Tonto and Emma came up right beside them. Regina was already on her way down from the horse before Tonto's horse stopped. She could not go another minute riding behind that man.

Emma landed on the ground, not too gracefully, and ran over to wrap Regina up in her arms. She pressed her lips against the queen's hard, relishing the feel of the full lips on hers. Regina moaned and clamped her hands hard to Emma's back as if she would never let her go.

Tonto and The Lone Ranger climbed off their horses and regarded the two women. Tonto smiled compassionately at the reunion but the eyes behind the black mask went wide.

"Oh." The masked man said in surprise. "You uh two are uh…" his volume went down as he pointed back and forth between the two women. Tonto looked down and shook his head, embarrassed and a little hurt by his companion's reaction. Emma and Regina pulled apart and Regina gave him a scowl.

"We're lovers? Is that the word you're looking for cowboy?" she spat and Emma held her tighter.

"Easy Regina." Emma said to calm her down. "The Lone Ranger and Tonto just saved our lives." Regina smirked and drew a breath to cool her temper.

"I meant no offense ladies." The Lone Ranger tipped his hat to them and looked a little nervous. "It's just that we don't see, I mean that is to say around these parts, that people…"

Regina looked at him and her eyes slowly narrowed as she stared him down.

"Quit while you're behind cowboy." She gave him the warning in a low tone.

"Right." he agreed. "I'm happy we got there in time. When we woke up and you weren't there" he pointed to Emma "Tonto assumed the worse. Luckily I was able to track you." Tonto cleared his throat and The Lone Ranger corrected himself. "Tonto was able to track you to the cave. From there we saw the trail leading back to the town. I can't believe that they were going to hang their own sheriff."

"Well the man that wants us dead is a real nut job and let's just say that he has a real hold on the citizens of Storytown." Emma told him. "I want to thank you two for rescuing us. You didn't have to."

Tonto shook his head at Emma. "Of course we had to. It's what heroes do." He smiled and gave her a wink. Regina rolled her eyes. "So now what will you do? You can't very well go back to being sheriff of Storytown." As Tonto spoke to Emma, The Lone Ranger looked at his Native American partner in confusion.

"Tonto?" he questioned. "When did you learn to speak english so well?" Tonto's jaw went slack and Emma chuckled. Regina looked puzzled.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

Emma looked at Tonto. "Just tell him already Tonto." She encouraged him with her eyes and a smile. Tonto looked mortified. Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "Fine I'll tell him." Tonto gasped. "Trust me, it'll be okay. I have a feeling." Tonto closed his mouth and nodded. She smiled and turned to The Lone Ranger. "Okay, Tonto has been faking a little because he is afraid of what you might think of him."

Emma could see the confusion in his eyes even from behind the mask. "Why would I be? Tonto is my companion. I don't understand" he stated proudly.

"Well, that's just it." Emma said with her head tilted to the side. Regina stood next to her and she started to put two and two together. The mayor smirked. "Tonto want's to be more than just companions."

"I don't understand." The Lone Ranger said. Regina chuckled.

"You wouldn't." She quipped. Emma shot her a look.

"Regina!" Emma whispered. Regina threw her hands up.

"What? We don't have time for these two to come out. He's in love with you cowboy and even though you're as dense as a railroad spike I think you feel the same way." Regina announced. They were all silent for a moment. Then The Lone Ranger spoke up.

"Is that true Tonto?"

Tonto nodded slowly, unable to look the ranger in the eye or speak. Slowly he pulled his mask off and looked at Tonto. "I thought it was just me. I was too afraid to say something to _you_." the smile that spread across the cowboy's face was contagious and spread to everyone else. Tonto slowly lifted his hand and took the masked man's hand in his. They moved toward each other slowly and smiled as their lips connected. Emma clasped her hands together and looked at Regina and showed all her teeth as she smiled brightly. Regina just rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she smiled at her Savior anyway.

"If you're done playing matchmaker now" Regina said to Emma with a fair amount of sass. "Maybe we can figure out a way to get home and get back to our son." Emma's expression sobered.

"Right."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farmhouse)

"You're father's okay with you staying here Violet?" David asked the girl who sat next to Henry at the dining room table. Violet looked up at the Charming and nodded.

"Yes. He said that the safest place to be would be the home of Snow White and Prince Charming." she replied. Henry looked up from his papers for a moment and gave David an amused look. Charming looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh. Okay." he smiled and then looked to Henry. "How's it going with the plan?" Henry moved some papers around in front of him.

"Like I thought, whoever The Author is, he's stopping me from directly bringing them back. When is Tinkerbell getting here? I wished for her hours ago." Henry said in frustration. David looked at his watch.

"I'm sure she's on her way Henry." David said with a confidence he didn't entirely feel himself. Then there was a knock at the door and Snow who had just came into the living room from the kitchen opened the door.

"Tinkerbell!" Snow said to the fairy. "We expected you a few hours ago." Tinkerbell looked a little irritated.

"Yeah, well you and just about everybody else in this crappy little town. Do you know how many wishes I've had to answer tonight? Everybody's wishing that they stay safe when the vampires attack. I've had to explain to people over a million times tonight that wishes don't work like that. Do you have any idea how tough it is being the only fairy left? I'm exhausted. But I saved you guys for last because I knew that Henry's wish was the only important one." Tinkerbell had been talking non stop as she walked in past Snow and sat down at the table next to Henry. "So what do we got?" she said.

"I need to find a way to give my parents their magic back. I need to write them a way to get back here and I need to find out how powerful this Author really is." he explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place kid!" the fairy said as she slapped him on the back. "Let's get started."

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

"We probably shouldn't be out here Elsa!" Anna whisper-shouted to her sister as they walked slowly in the woods. It was night and they could barely see the trees in front of them. Anna was holding onto Elsa's arm and almost trembling in fear. Elsa on the other hand walked calmly as though they were just taking a stroll on the beach.

"I told you that you didn't have to come with me Anna." Elsa said with no emotion in her voice.

Anna frowned up at her sister but kept her hand wrapped tight on Elsa's arm. "I was not about to let my own sister walk through the woods at night, alone, with vampires running around?! I don't think so! What are we doing out here anyway?"

Elsa stopped in a clearing. "She would come here." Anna looked confused but still gripped tightly to her arm.

"Who? Mulan?" Anna scrunched her face. Elsa nodded.

"This is where we had our picnic." Elsa said quietly. Anna looked at her, imagining the pain that her sister must be feeling. The pain of 'what if'? How things might have happened between the two of them if only they had been given a chance. Why did fate seem to hate her sister so much? She had been through so much heartache in her life, she deserved to catch a break. Would it be so hard for fate to allow her to be with Mulan.

Lost in her thoughts, Anna didn't see when Mulan had came alongside them until she was a few feet away from them. She gave a squeal in fright but Elsa didn't get startled at all. She just looked at the warrior with a painful longing.

"You should not be here Elsa." Mulan said with deep sadness in her voice. "I am too dangerous for you to be around."

Elsa reached to touch Mulan but the warrior only backed away with a pained look. "You could never hurt me Mulan. I know it in my heart." Mulan seemed torn.

"Take her out of here Anna. Leave now and never come back." Mulan said with an edge to her speech. Anna began to pull her sister away but Elsa remained rooted to the ground.

"No Mulan. I'm not leaving you. Come with me. Please." Elsa pleaded softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Mulan's lip trembled.

"Elsa please. I can't let you be hurt. I don't want you around me. I care for you too much to let something happen to you. Forget about me." Mulan began to cry and Anna's heart was breaking for the two of them.

"I could never forget you Mulan." Elsa reached out to touch Mulan's cheek and this time the warrior let her. Elsa's hand touched her softly and let her thumb gently wipe away the tears.

"You're cold Mulan." Elsa's voice broke and she started to sob. Mulan nodded up and down as Elsa cradled her cheek.

"It's so cold Elsa." Mulan whimpered. "I'm so cold." They both broke down in sobs and Anna let go of Elsa so that she could hug Mulan. They embraced each other and Anna could almost feel the pain and despair radiating off them. The only sound that could be heard was their cries echoing in the night.

Anna never heard Whale behind her before she felt the painful sting of his razor sharp fangs sinking into her neck.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she started to black out. Elsa turned to see Whale sucking the lifeblood out of Anna. Her eyes went wide with horror and she tried to scream but no sound came out of her. Mulan pushed Elsa away and put herself in between the queen of Arendelle and Whale.

"No!" Mulan yelled as Anna's lifeless body fell to the ground. She pulled her sword and began to swing it towards Whale's neck. She was stopped in her place by a voice from the dark.

"Stop." Gold said it simply and both vampires went motionless. Elsa slumped to her knees and knelt by her lifeless sister. "Doctor Whale whatever will I do with you?" Gold muttered. Mulan couldn't move to see her but she heard Elsa sobbing and it was breaking her heart. "We're leaving." he told both of them. Glancing down at Anna's body with no regard for her sister at all he pointed to her. "Bring the girl." Mulan bent down and lifted Anna's body into her arms.

She looked at Elsa with tears in her eyes but Elsa wouldn't meet her gaze. She remained there as Mulan took her away. "I'm so sorry Elsa."

Elsa didn't hear her. She didn't hear them leave her alone in the woods. She only heard her heart turning to ice and cracking down the middle. Slowly cold flowed from her until the entire forest was frozen.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Into the sunset**_

 **Storytown 1867**

Emma and Regina decided to give their traveling companions some alone time to sort out their relationship. Regina marveled at Emma's soft heart. She was able to feel happy for The Lone Ranger and Tonto revealing their feelings for each other while they were being hunted by a crazed puppet and stuck more than a hundred years in the past. Emma's compassion was one of the things that Regina found so lovable about her, however now was not the time to be playing matchmaker.

"Okay Miss Swan, we have a puppet posse chasing us and we don't have our magic. We're stuck in the old west and I need a shower. Please tell me there is some good news somewhere in all this." Regina looked at her as they sat side by side on a riverbank.

Emma looked at her with those big green eyes and her brows raised high. "We're together now? That's good news." Regina shook her head at her and sighed.

"Yes it is my love. But how does that help us get home?" Regina asked as she started to get lost in those beautiful eyes of the sheriff. Emma noticed the distracted flicker in her lover's eyes.

"Well madam mayor," Emma began as she inched closer to Regina on the grass. She moved a few strands of dark brown hair that had blown into her lover's face. "Maybe we should put our heads together and come up with a solution." Emma winked.

"Miss Swan, I'm being serious." Regina rolled her eyes but she began to breathe deeper as Emma's hand strayed from her hair to her cheek. "We need to come up with a plan." Emma caressed Regina's face with her fingertips and lightly grazed the mayor's beautiful neck as she moved her hand down slowly.

"But you know me your majesty" Emma whispered as she moved closer until her lips hovered near Regina's ear. "I can't concentrate on two things at once." Regina felt a little shiver as Emma's warm breath raised goosebumps on her skin. The savior's hand moved down Regina's neck and grazed the top of her breast. Regina gasped as Emma lightly cupped her breast.

"Miss Swan." Regina stuttered as her chest rose and fell. "What do you think you're doing?" Regina closed her eyes and tilted her back exposing her neck. Emma took the opportunity to plant soft kisses up and down her neck. Regina moaned.

"I think, madam mayor" Emma whispered huskily before sucking on Regina's pulse point. "That I'm trying to clear my head so I can think straight." She began to toy with Regina's nipple over her shirt. Regina gasped and her back arched at the touch.

Emma grinned at the reaction she was getting out of her. She kissed her way up to Regina's ear lobe and licked it. Regina hummed as Emma blew on the wet earlobe. Her hand left the nipple and Emma heard a little whimper escape the mayor's lip. She moved down to Regina's thigh and rubbed up and down the inside of her leg. "Emma." Regina whispered, her voice thick with lust.

The Savior kissed a path from Regina's ear to her jawline until she came to the plump parted lips. She pulled Regina's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked. Regina was breathing heavy now and Emma moved her hand over Regina's denim covered crotch. Regina's hips began to grind on the grass below. Emma started to unbutton her lover's jeans and slipped her hand in the opening. She felt the heat radiating from Regina's core. Her palm pressed down lightly on the mayor's mound and moved over it lightly.

"Please Emma." Regina whispered.

"Begging, your majesty?" Emma grinned as she slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth and slowly moved it over the other. "Well, I always follow my queen's commands." Her fingers moved over the folds of Regina's core and Emma felt the hot wetness. Regina moaned into Emma's mouth and pressed her lips hard onto the soft thin ones of the Savior. Emma slid a finger inside her and felt Regina's hips rise from the grass.

Regina growled and pushed Emma down on her back and straddled her. She looked down at Emma with dark, lust filled eyes. "You're done teasing me Miss Swan." Regina growled. "I need you right now!" Emma smiled as Regina fell on top of her and forced her tongue into her mouth. Regina twirled her tongue deep into Emma's mouth. Emma could feel the want from the queen through the kiss. Regina's core was rubbing against Emma's, begging for friction.

Emma moaned into Regina's mouth and tore at her shirt, she fumbled with the buttons and pulled them open quickly. Emma was glad the queen wasn't wearing a bra, that would just slow her down. She pulled the shirt off of her and tossed it aside. Regina felt the cool air on her bare back. Regina pulled Emma up and worked on her shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it on the same pile Emma had created. They pressed their breasts together and moved their hands up and down soft skin.

Their kisses grew in intensity and Regina pulled Emma's long blonde hair. Emma groaned and pushed Regina off of her and grabbed her boots. Regina smirked as she looked up at her while laying on her back. Emma yanked both boots off and pulled at the jeans and slipped them down the curved hips of her lover. Regina's breasts heaved in anticipation. Emma dove in between Regina's legs and licked the wet essence in between the folds.

"I love how you taste Regina." Emma breathed as she looked up at Regina's eyes that were aflame with desire. Regina sucked on her bottom lip as Emma began licking her again. Emma lapped up the wetness and slid two fingers inside. She curled the fingers up and tongued Regina's swollen nub. As the fingers slid in and out of her Regina's bare cheeks bounced up and down on the cool grass.

"Oh shit Emma. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. You know just how to fuck me!" Regina gasped. Emma worked feverishly, pushing Regina closer and closer to the edge. Emma felt the legs around her head tense and clamp down around her ears. Regina went rigid and Emma tasted the cascade of juices that filled her mouth. She gulped as much as she could down while spilling the rest on her chin. "Fuck Emma!" Regina yelled and flopped down onto the grass completely spent. Emma laughed as Regina released her from her grip. She sat up and looked at her sweaty lover as her breasts heaved from trying to catch her breath.

Regina opened her eyes and saw the lopsided grin of the sheriff. "Did you clear your head sheriff? Can you concentrate now?" Regina gasped.

Emma shrugged her bare shoulders and her small shapely breasts bounced, her hardened nipples showing her arousal. "A little. But I think I need some help before I can think straight. You know anybody that'll give me a hand with that?"

Regina smirked. "Oh I'll give you a hand alright." Regina curled her fingers, beaconing Emma to come closer. "Get over here."

"Yes your majesty.

 **Storytown** (later)

They laid there naked and their bodies glistening with sweat. The cool breeze that felt nice on their heated bodies a minute ago began to feel chilly as their breathing went back to normal. Regina sat up and grabbed the clothes and started to sort them out and pass Emma hers. "You're an idiot." Regina said as she slipped her pants over her hips.

Emma looked at Regina with a confused expression. "What did I do?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

Regina looked at her with half closed eyes and teased. "You know the seriousness of our situation but you trick me into having sex instead of planning our escape."

Emma opened her mouth wide in mock offense. "Oh really?! I tricked you into sex?! I seem to remember someone saying, and I quote, 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, you know just how to fuck me Emma!'" she said.

Regina was trying to hold back a smile and failing. "I have no recollection of saying anything of the sort Miss Swan.".

Emma grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close until their lips almost touched. "I think I could do something to jog your memory." Then she gave Regina a little nip on her bottom lip.

"Ow." Regina said and then smiled. "Okay okay, I think I might remember saying something like that now." Emma winked at her and pulled back.

"I thought so."

Regina sighed and looked ahead toward the river rolling peacefully in front of them.

"What are we going to do Emma?" Regina waited for a reply but heard nothing. She turned to look at Emma and saw a wide eyed Emma staring straight ahead. "Emma? What's wrong?" Regina touched her arm in concern.

"Do you feel that?" Emma said turning slowly until her eyes met Regina's. A smile started to appear on Emma's face.

Regina frowned in confusion. "Feel what? What am I supposed to be feeling?" Emma stood up with an even bigger smile on her face.

"I thought it was just the orgasms and the afterglow." Emma didn't notice the small smile and blush on Regina's face. "But the feeling just keeps growing!" Regina stood up to face Emma.

"What feeling?" Regina was starting to get frustrated, which was a usual occurrence when she conversed with Emma.

Emma grabbed Regina by the shoulders and laughed. "Our magic! Can't you feel it coming back?" Regina looked down for a moment and tried to feel it. There it was. A small spark inside her that she could feel growing slowly. Regina looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Yes!" She felt like she was growing back a limb that she had lost. Regina began to feel whole for the first time since they got pulled into the old west.

 _Maybe I felt it first because of the baby?_

 **Emma?** Regina looked at the blue green eyes in front of her quizzically.

 _Yeah! Our connection is back!_ Emma smiled broadly. Regina had tears in her eyes as she returned the smile. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist.

 **I didn't realize how much I missed this.** She raised an eyebrow at the sheriff.

 _I know!_ Emma was laughing. _I forgot how cozy it feels to be in your head like this!_ Regina chuckled and shook her head.

 **Cozy? You're an idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._ Emma winked at her. "So do you think we can get back home now?"

"Opening a portal requires very powerful magic by itself, add time travel on top of that? I don't know Emma. Are we that powerful?" Regina was doubtful.

"Aren't we supposed to be the guardians of all fucking magic now? I think that means we're pretty powerful. Let's try."

Regina sighed. "Alright, let's give it a try. But if we can't do it I get to say 'I told you so'"

Emma rolled her eyes. They held hands and focused their thoughts on home. Their psychic link allowed them both to picture Henry and Storybrooke in their mind. A glowing aura grew around them and then suddenly a portal opened in front of them. Emma smiled at Regina.

 _That'll teach you to doubt me._

 **You're not going to let this go are you?**

 _Never!_ Emma grinned as she and Regina stepped through the portal.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Home sweet home**_

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Coming home to Emma and Regina meant going to the one place on Earth that they felt perfectly safe and content. That place was their bedroom in the mayoral mansion. In that room they had spent so much time making happy memories and building a relationship that was stronger than any that they had ever been a part of before. It was there that they stepped out of the portal. Emma turned to Regina and grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tight.

"We made it babe! We're back!" Emma kissed her hard on the lips and Regina couldn't stop the laugh that came from inside her.

"Don't start something that we don't have time for Miss Swan!" Regina said as she pulled back and tapped Emma lightly on the lips with her finger. Emma gave her a look of disappointment that Regina made go away with a sexy wink.

"You're right, we have time for that later. Right now let's find our son." Emma said. They left the bedroom and Regina went to Henry's bedroom while Emma went downstairs.

"Henry! You here?" Emma yelled into the empty lower level of the house. Regina walked downstairs and met up with her in the living room.

"He's not in his room." Regina reported.

"He's not home." Emma went to the house phone and started dialing. "I'll call his phone."

Regina noticed for the first time that they were still in their old west clothes. "Henry?" Regina smiled as she overheard the excited voice of her son on the phone. "Yeah, I found her. Yeah, she's here." Emma said through her smile. "Okay, hold on." She held the receiver out to Regina.

"Our son wants to hear your voice." She said as Regina took it and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Henry?"

"Mom!" Regina couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "You're back! I knew ma would bring you back!"

Regina wiped back a tear that had rolled down her cheek. She looked up to see Emma crying too. "Of course you did my little prince" Regina's voice was cracking. It felt so good to hear him speak. She felt so thankful to have a son that cared so much for her. "That's because you have the heart of the truest believer."

"I'm glad you're back mom but we have some stuff going down that we need you guys to help with. You guys need to get to grandma and grandpa's right away." he sounded very troubled.

Regina nodded and her expression sobered. "Okay dear, give us a few minutes and we'll be right over. We love you."

"Love you guys too. Bye." Emma could hear the exchange and noticed that Regina's mood had changed. When Regina hung up she could see the raised eyebrows of her lover as she waited for her to talk.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"He wants us to go to Snow and David's. Sounds like more trouble." Regina sighed. Emma mirrored the tired expression on the queen's face.

"Okay. We better get over there I guess." Regina shook her head at Emma's response.

"Not until we get out of these dirty dungarees and take showers. You smell like a horse."

Emma poked her in the side and laughed. "I thought you liked horses."

Regina playfully smacked her arm. "I do. In the stables. Not in my bed." She grabbed Emma by the hand and lead her back upstairs.

"Oooo, are we going to take a shower madam mayor?" Emma said with a smile as they bounded up the stairs.

Regina looked back at Emma and smirked. "Yes Miss Swan. Separate showers. You get Henry's."

Emma pouted. "You're cruel madam mayor."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farmhouse)

Purple smoke appeared in the front of the Charming house and when it blew away two beautiful women stood facing each other. Emma was dressed in tight jeans and black boots, and a white tank top with her red leather jacket. Her long blonde hair hung freely down her shoulders as she looked at Regina's perfect short dark brown hair that looked black in the twilight. Her hair hung just below her ears and she was wearing a grey pant suit with a burgundy top that clung to her just right, showing the swell of her breasts. She finished the outfit off with a pair of black boots of her own with slightly longer heels than Emma's to try and even out their height difference.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked to Emma before they headed up the front porch steps. Emma scrunched her face.

"You mean magic wise?" Regina nodded in the affirmative. Emma shrugged. "Overpowered as usual. Seems all it took was a little home cooking to get me back to the 'practically bursting out of my eyeballs level'." Regina inhaled deeply.

"Yes, I feel it too. Well whatever Henry is so worried about, at least we know we have the power to do something about it here." She added a disgusted smirk. "And we don't have to rely on those silly little six shooters."

"Aw, I liked them." Emma pouted. "I always wanted to be a cowgirl." Regina winked with darkened eyes.

"Maybe I'll buy you some leather chaps and then find you something to ride."

Emma hummed. "You're on." They held hands and headed up to the front door. Emma rapped on it and in a moment it flew open to reveal the pixie cut woman who instantly wrapped Emma in a hug.

"Emma! It's so good to see you. We were worried." Mary Margaret pushed back to look at her to make sure that she was okay. Emma looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm fine mom."

Regina cleared her throat and Snow looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. "Oh, I'm sorry Regina!" She grabbed Regina and hugged her tight while Regina shot an uncomfortable glance to Emma. Emma just smiled at Regina, enjoying the awkward situation. Regina robotically raised her arms and patted Mary Margaret's back.

"I'm fine Snow. Really." Regina said as she extricated herself from the tiny woman's hold.

Snow smiled and nodded as she stepped inside and beaconed the two to come in. "That's wonderful, everyone's going to be so happy to see you both." She lead them into the dining room where they were all gathered. Henry glimpsed his parents and jumped out of his seat like he was fired from a cannon. He wrapped both of his mothers in a group hug that was easier now due to his nearly adult sized frame.

"Oof! Take it easy kid! You're a lot stronger now than you were when you were 10!" Emma joked.

Henry released them and looked apologetic. "I'm so glad you guys are safe! I knew you'd come back!" Regina stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek. Even with the heels on her boots he was still a full head taller than she was. A tug in her heart made her think how close her little prince was to being 18 and a full fledged adult.

 _Oh, I can feel mama bear getting said. Our baby is growing up!_ Regina shot a quick annoyed glance at Emma.

 **Oh shut up Miss Swan, you're upset at how fast he's growing too.**

Emma gave her a snort and Henry looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "You two are doing that telepathic thing aren't you?"

Both Emma and Regina blushed. David, who had been hovering behind Henry, made his move to hug his daughter. "Thank goodness you two are back. Where were you?" He asked.

Breaking the hug, Emma gave him a sigh and a tired smile.

"Dad, you wouldn't believe me if I told you!" she said. At that moment Regina scanned the room and saw Henry's girlfriend Violet, Zelena, and Tinkerbell also standing around the room. She held her hands up and spoke with regal authority.

"Okay, enough with the reunions." Regina rolled her eyes. "Everyone is happy to see us and we're happy to see everyone. Now can we please get down to business here?"

 _Rude._

 **We will be here all night if we keep this up.**

Henry agreed with his adoptive mother. "You're right mom. We do have some important things to tell you."

Emma spoke up. "Yeah, and we have some big news for you guys too." Henry decided to wait and allow his birth mother to give her news first. "We found out who The Author is." Everyone's eyes went wide, except for Tinkerbell, although Regina was the only one to notice it.

The last fairy looked more like she wanted to say something instead of being surprised like everyone else. "It's August."

"Pinocchio?" Henry said loudly and in shock.

"I knew it!" Tinkerbell shouted. Everyone turned to face her. Regina had assumed that Tink had some information, and she was right. The mayor was the first to inquire about it.

"You knew? And you didn't say anything?" she growled at the fairy. Tinkerbell appeared slightly cowed by the admonition.

"Well, maybe I didn't know it _exactly,_ but I had some information that was leaning that way. I just needed some corroboration." she admitted.

"Out with it fairy." Regina demanded. Everyone else was still trying to absorb the news about August as Tinkerbell continued.

"As you all know I've been going through Blue's private books since she died. As an agent of the Sorcerer she had done a lot of research on The Author's beginning. Everything she dug up seemed to point to the tree!" Tinkerbell proclaimed. Emma's brow went up.

"I'm sorry. Did you say a tree?" she looked confused. Tinkerbell shook her head and gave them a sneaky smile. She was bursting to spill the beans about what she had discovered.

"Not a tree, guys. _The_ tree!" She opened her hands and waved her arms in a circle. "The tree from the Enchanted Forest that Gepetto made Pinocchio _and_ the wardrobe out of that brought Emma and Pinocchio here!"

Regina's eyes were starting to grow bigger with understanding. _Regina? What's up? You following this?_

 **Yes, but I believe you and the others would understand it a lot faster with the dumbed down version this fairy is giving you.**

 _Rude!_

"Blue even traced the quills that have been used by all the other authors to the tree!" The fairy was ramping up her excitement. "It all makes sense! Pinocchio coming over with Emma and conveniently not being affected by the curse! Helping to set into motion Henry's adoption by persuading Neal to abandon Emma."

Emma froze. **Emma? Are you alright?**

 _Yeah, yeah. It's just taking some time to deal with August's manipulations._

 **I know my love. But if it never happened we wouldn't have each other.**

Emma looked over and smiled. Tinkerbell was interrupted by Henry. "So The Author isn't even a person? It's a fucking tree?"

Regina was outraged. "Henry! Language young man!" she reprimanded him. He blushed and looked down, sufficiently chastised.

"Sorry mom." he muttered.

Regina scowled at Emma. **I blame you for that!**

Emma smirked at her. _Oh, get the fuck over it._ Regina audibly gasped and her jaw dropped. Emma had to snort to hold in her laugh as she saw the offense on her lover's face. Regina realized she was being teased and leveled a glare at the sheriff.

 **Idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._ Emma had a big grin on her face and Regina rolled her eyes.

"The tree has been around forever." Tinkerbell continued. "That's where the name Enchanted Forest came from. Its roots grew into all the other realms magically over the thousands of years that it has been growing. Every realm except this one."

"That's why it needed the wardrobe." Regina interjected. "That's the reason it sent Pinocchio over with Emma. The Author needed to be able to directly influence things in this realm and it couldn't do that without actually being here."

"Is that why August was turning into wood when there wasn't any magic here." Henry asked the fairy. She nodded emphatically.

"You got it Henry! And there's another thing." Tinkerbell leaned in as if she was sharing a secret. "Guess what the paper of all the storybooks are made from?" She shared a conspiratorial smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: We're close to the end guys! Your reviews keep me motivated! Thank you!**

 _ **Book club**_

"No matter how many times I find out how my whole life has been just one giant manipulation after another, I always feel like an idiot when I hear about how much deeper it goes!" Emma was pacing and her blood was boiling. Regina watched her, she knew that at times like this it was best to just let the sheriff vent. "Before I was even conceived I've just been some fucking pawn in some fucking game!"

 **Emma! Language!**

 _Oh shut the fuck up!_

 **Our son Miss Swan!**

Emma looked over at Henry. She was still angry, but now a little contrite about the profanity. "Sorry kid." _Happy?_ Regina rolled her eyes. "Now I found out a tree has been running my life? A damn tree? Are you fucking kidding me?" Regina shot her a glare but thought better of reprimanding her.

"To be fair" Tinkerbell sheepishly interjected. "The Author isn't a god. He just steers things the way he wants them to go." Emma glared at her. "Probably not important right now though." she whispered.

"Hold on." Henry said. "That could be important Tinkerbell. "That would explain why Pinocchio was created in the first place." Everyone looked over at Henry, inviting him to explain. "He needed to be actively involved. He can't just write things into existence. Which is good news for us. It means he's not all powerful."

"Which means we can beat him." David chimed in.

Then Zelena spoke up. "Fine, enough about the magical tree already." she said with exasperation. "What about the bloody vampires?!"

Emma and Regina spun around to face her. "Vampires?" they both said in unison.

 **Storybrooke** (Belle's home)

Belle sat alone in her kitchen sitting at at the table and staring at the chipped tea cup. Her thoughts were a meandering stream of consciousness. Maybe she should be researching. The house was filled with stacks and stacks of books. Maybe she should be sleeping. Belle couldn't recall the last time she had a restful and satisfying night of sleep. Most of the time she would just lie awake and stare at the ceiling. If she did fall asleep for an hour or two it was always fitful and left her feeling even more exhausted than before.

Her heart had been broken so many times Belle wasn't certain if it could ever be repaired. If Rumple was her true love then why was he was also her true heartbreak? It felt like so much work to love him and it always seemed that she was the only one trying to make their relationship work. She had said goodbye to him when he died being a hero and had made her peace then. At that time she had felt like she could finally let him go. Now he had returned, but this time he was a vampire. One of the undead. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her. It wasn't fair to him.

Her tears fell onto the table near the chipped tea cup. A knock at her front door caused her to pull herself together and wipe the tears from her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she assumed that whoever the caller was that they would understand. Taking a deep breath and releasing it she opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see.

"Rumple." she breathed in astonishment.

"Hello Belle." he said in the same, soft manner that she had heard so many times before. She caught herself from leaping into his arms and she could swear that she saw him take a step back too.

"I'm not going to ask you to come inside." she said, trying to make light of the situation. He gave her a half smile.

"That's probably for the best."

"Why are you here Rumple?" she asked.

"Why have you given the ring away?" he answered her question with one of his own. "I gave it to you for your protection."

"I'm aware of that. But I had to give it to Zelena to stop you. I can't let you get inside Regina's vault." He seemed to be holding back his temper.

"I don't have a choice Belle. I must do this." He stated.

"There's always a choice Rumple." she entreated to him.

"Not this time." he said gravely. "You do realize that if I can't use Zelena, I will be forced to use Henry."

She shook her head sadly. "I am hoping that there is still some humanity left inside you Rumple. Henry is your grandson, how can you hurt him?"

"I told you Belle, I don't have a choice. His power is too strong." He seemed near tears.

"No." she said strongly. "You are stronger Rumple. I know it. You don't have to do this."

He looked at her with love in his eyes. "You always believed in me Belle." She allowed him to touch her cheek with his fingers. They felt cold, lifeless. "And I've always disappointed you." He turned and walked away. She watched as his body dissipated in the night. She slowly closed the door and leaned against it. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as she came to the realization that even broken hearts can break even further.

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming family)

"You put Dracula in my vault?!" Regina yelled at her sister.

"It's the safest place in the whole town!" Zelena was equally loud. "And you weren't here to come up with any other bright ideas. You were off playing cowgirl with your fiance!"

"Alright, alright." Emma stepped in between the two feuding siblings. "What's done is done." The two sisters nodded and then turned away to cool off. "I just can't believe it." Emma was trying to grasp the news she was just given. "Rumple, Mulan, and Whale? All vampires?"

Regina smirked. "Whale has always been a leech. Now he's just being upfront about it."

Emma looked around the room and it seemed that everyone was waiting for her and her lover to come up with a plan.

 _What a surprise. Everyone is looking to us to figure this out._

 **Well, what do you expect Savior? They're all sheep.**

 _It would be nice if we could go on a vacation once in awhile, you know. Have someone else pick up the slack. Not have to worry about the whole town going to hell._

 **I don't think that is in the cards for us Miss Swan.**

 _Well, they'll have to figure something out for our honeymoon because we are not spending it in Storybrooke!_

"What are they doing?" David whispered to everyone as they all watched the former Evil Queen and the Savior standing and staring at each other in silence.

Henry spoke at a normal volume with a little snark in his voice. "They're talking telepathically. They think it's cute and nobody notices, but it's just rude." Emma and Regina looked at everyone.

"Sorry guys." Emma said bashfully.

"Well, look." Regina used her mayoral voice. "It is late. Emma and I have just come back from the past and we are tired. Dracula's ashes are safe for now. That crazed puppet wouldn't dare try anything tonight."

Emma smiled at her queen. "Uh oh. Madam Mayor needs her beauty rest guys." Emma put her arm around her waist trying to pull her closer. Regina half heartedly fought her. "She's gonna get cranky, if I don't get her home."

"Very funny Miss Swan." **You're going to pay for that when we get home.**

Emma winked at her. _Ooo promise?_

Regina rolled her eyes. **You're incorrigible Miss Swan.**

"Are they doing it again?" David asked Henry.

"Yes." Henry sighed.

"Okay you guys, get a room." Snow said. "Regina's right. We all need the rest. I think Zelena, Robyn and Violet should stay here tonight. Henry should be safe with you guys."

"Why can't I sleep here tonight?" Henry asked.

"You and your girlfriend sleeping under the same roof? Think again mister." Regina said sternly.

"You're sleeping with _your_ girlfriend under the same roof." He replied.

Regina gaped. "Don't push it young man." **He gets that from you.**

 _Nope. The sass is all you lady._

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's pawnshop)

She was in the forest with Elsa, and her sister was on her date with Mulan. Anna couldn't understand why she was there. It seemed like Elsa and Mulan were having a wonderful time and not paying any attention to her. Then the blue skies overhead turned black and Anna felt afraid for her sister. She tried warning her but no sound came out of her mouth. Both Mulan and Elsa seemed oblivious as the darkness spread around them and the wind began to howl. Anna tried running toward them but her feet wouldn't move. Then she felt something on her neck.

She screamed and grabbed her neck as she woke up. Her fingertips touched the bite mark and she started to remember what happened. Watching her from the corner of what looked like the backroom of Rumplestiltskin's store was Mulan. She was wearing her armor and standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was giving Anna a sorrowful look but when their eyes met, Mulan looked away quickly. It looked to Anna like the warrior was ashamed.

"Mulan." Anna began in a serious tone. "What happened to me?" She needed to hear it. It wouldn't feel real to her until someone told her what she already knew.

Mulan kept her eyes focused on the floor and spoke softly. "Doctor Whale bit you." Was all she muttered. Anna took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped as she exhaled.

"Am I?" her voice cracked and she wasn't able to finish the question.

Mulan finally looked at Anna and the princess from Arendelle could see the sadness in the dark brown eyes. "Yes." was all she said.

Anna felt a lump in her throat and she wanted to cry but she held back the tears. There was one other thing she needed to know and then she could break down. "Did Elsa get away?"

Mulan looked away and Anna saw a slight and sad smile form on her lips. "Yes. She got away." Then Anna broke down. Her sister was safe, but _she_ was some kind of monster now. She didn't know much about vampires, they didn't even exist in her realm. Now she was one of them. Was she cursed forever to stay this way?

Just then the curtain to the backroom spread apart and Doctor Whale stepped in with a smug look on his face. "Well well, it looks like our patient has awakened."

Anna lept of the cot and slapped him hard across the face. "You did this to me!" She was livid and her eyes blazed in fury. She couldn't recall ever being this mad in her life. Wale brought his own hand up to slap Anna but quick as lightning Mulan's hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"You will not touch her again." her tone was deadly serious. Whale looked Mulan up and down and relaxed his hand. She let go and he backed away rubbing his jaw.

"I trust there will be no more outbursts like that here." they all turned to see Gold standing in the corner of the room. No one had seen him enter.

"Why am I here?" Anna demanded.

Gold looked at her with piercing eyes. "Because I need to keep our little problem from spreading. You were not supposed to be turned my dear." He looked away from her and leveled a glare at the doctor. Whale cleared his throat and looked away. "I only needed the warrior and the doctor for my purposes. The doctor was necessary for his knowledge of what Van Helsing knew. Mulan was needed for her abilities, should things become violent. But you my dear, it was never my intention to have you suffer our curse." Anna could almost believe him, his apology seemed genuine.

"If your sister had not gone looking for Mulan then this wouldn't have happened!" Whale pointed to Anna. Mulan whirled on him and gave him a withering scowl.

"If you had not followed me Anna would not be here!" Mulan growled.

"I only followed you because I thought you were going to do something stupid!"

"The only stupid thing I did was to not remove your head from your neck! A mistake I can rectify right now!" Mulan reached for her sword but was stopped.

"Enough!" at the sound of Gold's voice everyone froze including Anna. Why couldn't she move? She wanted to, but somehow Gold's command seemed to control every muscle of her body.

"This bickering is pointless. What's done is done." Gold said evenly. "I will, however, not tolerate anymore mistakes like this." he indicated Anna. "It is not absolutely necessary for any of you to feed just yet. And if my plans go smoothly it will not be necessary at all."

Anna looked hopeful. "Does that mean we can be human again?"

"Perhaps." he said. "But certain sacrifices must be made."

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Henry was in a sour mood as they entered the mansion. He had sulked all the way home and Emma and Regina traded bemused smirks as the teenager stared sullenly out of the window. Upon entering he immediately ran up the stairs to his room.

"Hey kid," Emma called out behind him. "You want to talk about August? Operation Marionette?"

"No!" he slammed his bedroom door behind him. Emma laughed out loud while Regina rolled her eyes.

"The nerve of him thinking we would allow him to sleep under the same roof with his girlfriend!" Regina said with her arms crossed in frustration.

"Oh, he's just listening to his hormones." Emma shrugged. "He had to try, he's a teenage boy. They think with their dicks not their brains."

Regina gasped. "My son does not have a _dick!_ He has a penis. And he is not allowed to use it until he is 30!" Emma cracked up and had to put her hand on the wall to keep her balance.

"Oh, you're killing me Regina!" The queen was not amused.

"Don't give me any ideas Miss Swan." Regina passed her with her nose in the air. "Now quit guffawing like a donkey and come help me." Regina opened the front door and walked out to the front yard and turned to face the house.

"What are you doing?" Emma said as she followed her outside.

"I want to strengthen the protection spell on the house. If we combine our magic then the spell will be unbreakable." She reached out indicating for Emma to grab her hand.

"Sometimes I like your overprotective side." Emma said as she took Regina's hand.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes?" Emma winked at her. "I'll handle the actual spell, you just open up your power to me."

"What am I to you?" Emma frowned. "Just a battery?" Regina looked at her and squeezed her face in her hand.

"And you're such a cute battery too! Now shut up and open up."

Emma grinned at her and gave her lusty look. "Now where have I heard that before? I think you said that in our bedroom."

Regina sighed with a small smile on her face. "Just concentrate."

"Yes your majesty." They both began to glow as a white aura appeared around them. The aura spread and grew until it engulfed the entire mansion and then it disappeared.

"Now only the two of us and Henry can enter." Regina started walking back in and Emma smacked her butt with her open palm. Regina whirled on her with a shocked face. "What was that for?" she feigned offense but her eyes and the slight curve of her mouth betrayed her.

"Just admiring the protector of our family and the mother of our children." Emma grinned and Regina blushed slightly. "And how great her ass looks in those pants and how I can't wait to peel them off you when we get upstairs." Emma lunged at her causing Regina to yelp in excitement. Regina escaped her grasp and started to run away into the house.

"Emma!" Regina shrieked with laughter. "Stop it!" Emma chased her inside laughing all the way.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bon voyage**_

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Regina woke early the next day, even earlier than usual. This caused her wife to-be to groan and cover her head with her pillow. "Get up Emma. We have work to do." Emma groaned again and pulled her blanket over the pillow.

"No worky. Sleepy." Regina heard the muffled voice of her lover under the bedding and rolled her eyes. She sincerely hoped that their new baby wouldn't take after her mother and brother. It seemed that being difficult in the morning was in Emma and Henry's genetics. It was yet another thing she could blame on those idiot Charmings.

 _I heard that._

"Then get up Miss Swan." Regina crossed her arms and began to tap her heels on the carpeted floor. Emma started to roll her body up like a burrito in the blanket.

"You wore me out last night. I need at least three more hours. Maybe four." Emma's muffled yell came from inside the blanket. "You know what? Get back to me later." Regina began pulling on the blankets but only got resistance.

"Oh God Emma come on!" They began a tug of war with the blanket. "How old are you? Stop being so childish!"

"Never!" Emma wasn't giving an inch. The blanket was taught between them and her long bare legs were now visible. Her heels were digging into the bed as she clamped down on the blanket.

Regina finally let go. "Okay Miss Swan. If that's how you want to play." Regina flicked her wrist and the pillow and the blanket vanished. Emma was left with nothing to cover her except her cut off t shirt and boy shorts.

"Using magic? No fair Regina! We should have a no magic rule in the bedroom!" Emma pouted and rolled over onto her stomach and closed her eyes shut.

"If we had that rule then you wouldn't be pregnant Miss Swan." Regina snarked. "Now get up before I teleport you into the shower." Emma punched the bed and growled as she rolled off the bed.

"I blame growing up in the Enchanted Forest." Emma huffed as she stormed toward the master bathroom. "You guys had all those birds singing on your window sills and shit right at the crack of dawn! You don't understand the joy of the snooze button." She slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Regina shook her head and gave a small smile. Even though her childish antics frustrated her, Regina had to admit that she found Emma adorable. As she had watched the leggy blonde cross the room on her way to the bathroom she had enjoyed seeing her ass sway from side to side. The cute pout on her face made her want to kiss her right there, but she was supposed to be mad at her so she decided to file that kiss for later. A moment later she heard the water from the shower. Turning back to the bed she flicked her wrist and the bedding reappeared and the bed was made.

 **We only have a few days left before our wedding. We need to get started on the planning.**

 _Hey, I thought the bathroom was a 'no psychic link zone'._

 **Well, this is an emergency.** Emma chuckled in the shower as the warm water ran down her toned body.

 _This is an emergency?_

 **Yes Miss Swan. We are getting married on the first day of spring and that is only two days away.**

 _There is the small problem of the vampire's and evil Pinocchio remember._

 **I don't care. We are getting married on the first day of spring and that's final!** Emma could feel the determination coming from Regina, but she also felt the fear.

 _Regina. It's going to be okay._

 **You don't understand Emma. I will not let vampires or puppets or fate ruin our day!** Emma wanted to be out of the shower and in the bedroom hugging her lover right now. The fear and sadness was growing stronger inside Regina. **All our lives we have been given the shit end of the stick. I want us to start our lives together on the first day of spring to signify our new beginning.**

 _I know you do babe. But any day would be the perfect day to marry you. I love you so much Regina. We could be married on a rainy night in a parking lot with an alley cat giving birth nearby and it would be perfect._ Emma felt the amusement inside Regina.

 **I know Emma. But please, you know how much this means to me.** The blonde did know how much it meant. She felt the same way Regina did about their pasts. They had been through so much in their lives, so much tragedy and heartache that they did deserve a perfect day for their wedding.

 _Okay babe. For you I will move the moon and the stars to give you the perfect wedding._ Emma felt the warmth and love rush into her from Regina.

 **I love you Emma.**

 _So, where did we land on that dirty alley cat giving birth at the ceremony? Yay or nay?_

 **You're an idiot.**

 _Yeah, but I'm your idiot._

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's kitchen)

Regina entered the kitchen and found Henry sitting at the island counter. He was eating a bowl of cereal and on his phone. Probably texting Violet, Regina thought. She regarded his face and it looked to her like he had calmed down from last night. "Morning mom." he said with a mouthful of cereal.

"Good morning Henry. Don't talk with your mouth full." She said in reproach as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss the top of his head. He rolled his eyes at her and looked at his phone. He was even taller than her sitting down, she thought with a tug at her heart. His eyeroll confirmed to her that his mood had lightened.

"Mom, you guys are powerful enough to open portals into other worlds now right?" Henry asked as he set his phone on the counter. Screen up, Regina noticed. Henry may be giving her his attention but it was not going to be undivided.

"Perhaps Henry. We did use one to get back from the old west." Regina responded. "Traveling between worlds requires very powerful magic however."

"Well you guys are the most powerful magic users around now." Henry grinned.

She smiled proudly. He was correct, she and Emma had united dark and light magic and absorbed it all into themselves. Had she still been the Evil Queen she would have killed to have this much power, but now having Emma and her children was more than enough for her. She had come a long way. "I guess we are at that. What are you getting at Henry?"

"Well with Mr. Gold and the others being vampires there are a lot of people scared." Henry began. "A lot of them are refugees still stuck here from when the merging stopped. I think we should send them home."

Regina thought for a moment. Henry was right, not only were these people trapped from their homeland they could also be in danger. It wasn't fair to them to stay in Storybrooke if they didn't have to. "You're right Henry. We should send them back." She sighed. "Also any of our Storybrooke residents that want to go back to The Enchanted Forest will be allowed to leave as well."

Henry raised his eyebrows. "Do you think there are still people that want to go back? Even after all this time?"

She shrugged. "I wish it wasn't the case, but there are a lot of people here that still resent me and what I did."

"But you're not the Evil Queen anymore." he defended her. She held her hand up.

"I'm glad you think so Henry. It makes me so happy that you don't see me that way anymore." Henry felt guilty and probably always would over the way he treated his mother all those years ago. He was a kid and didn't understand adult problems back then. He saw everything as black and white, he didn't realize that life was really just different shades of gray. His adoptive mother hadn't chosen to be evil, she was made that way by the circumstances of her life. Regina was still talking. "I'm happy that Emma, Snow, and David have forgiven me but there are some who live here that never will. They have every right to feel that way too. So if there are people that want to go back then the least I could do to try and make up for what I put them through is help them go home."

Henry nodded. "I suppose you're right." Emma walked into the kitchen.

"Regina's right about something? That's a first." Emma joked as she placed a kiss on her lover's cheek. Regina swatted at Emma's arm playfully.

"Watch it Swan."

Emma grabbed a box of cereal and shook it. She turned it upside down and frowned at Henry. "You ate all the cereal and didn't throw the box out? You're killing me kid! What am I supposed to eat now?" Emma tossed the empty box in the trash and gave Regina her puppy dog eyes. "Regina?" she asked in a baby talk voice.

Regina sighed. "What?"

Emma moved closer to Regina and slipped her arms around her waist from behind. "Can you make some pancakes?" she kissed Regina lightly on her cheek. "Please?" Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"Fine Miss Swan." Regina turned around to face her and touched their noses together. "Only because I don't want you filling up on bear claws at Granny's. You don't need to be feeding our unborn child that garbage." she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you babe!" Emma smiled as Regina pulled out of her grasp and started to make breakfast.

Henry shook his head in mock disgust. "You guys are so lovey dovey it's sickening."

"Just for that you don't get any of my pancakes!" Emma said.

"Ma!" Henry whined. "I take it back! I take it back!"

Emma shook her head and laughed evilly. "Too late! All the pancakes will be mine!"

"Mom, can I have pancakes too?" Henry asked his adoptive mother.

"Yes dear." Regina answered without turning around from the stove. Emma's head spun around.

"Hey!" Emma shouted.

"With chocolate chips?" Henry asked.

"Anything for you my prince." Regina said. Henry looked at Emma and grinned. Her jaw dropped and she looked between the two.

"I get no respect around here." Emma muttered. "I tell you one thing, this baby is definitely going to be on my side!"

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farmhouse)

"She still wants to go through with the wedding? In two days?" David was shocked by the news his wife had relayed to him. Snow shrugged her shoulders as she hung up the house phone.

"You know Regina. She wants what she wants and no one is going to talk her out of it." she sighed. "Emma says that if she even tries to bring up the fact that now might not be the time, Regina breaks down in tears."

"Regina? In tears?" David couldn't believe it. Snow walked to him and put a hand on his arm.

"Look David, you have to understand Regina." she said softly. "Her mother forced her to marry my father while she was still in shock from Daniel's murder. The marriage itself was" Snow searched for the word she wanted. "Difficult. For the first time in her life she is completely happy. She wants to start her life with Emma on the first day of spring as a symbol of a new beginning. I think she's right David. I think we should help."

David looked at his wife with her pixie cut black hair and her beautiful eyes. They were true loves and so were Regina and Emma. Realizing that his daughter loved Regina as much as he loved his wife then there was no question what he should do. "You're right. We will make this happen, for our daughter and for Regina." Snow laughed. David was puzzled. "What?"

"It's just funny how life works out." she smiled. "All that time back in the Enchanted Forest, did you ever think that one day we would be planning Regina's wedding? To our daughter no less!" Snow laughed again. David chuckled and wrapped his wife in an embrace.

"I know, but with where we are as a family now, I wouldn't change anything that happened for the world." She looked up at her tall, charming husband.

"Me neither." She kissed him. "Now let's get to work. We have a wedding to plan."

 **Storybrooke** (Town Hall)

Word spread quickly about the meeting at the town hall. Anyone who wanted to leave Storybrooke and return to their original realm was told to show up. Henry was surprised to see how packed it was. Besides all the refugees, there were quite a few Storybrooke residents there as well. He hoped that the reason so many wanted to leave was because they were just homesick. He didn't want to think that some of these people still harbored resentment towards his mother.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Regina called out and all the talking in the hall ceased. "Emma and I are able to create portals to take you all home." there was happy chatter starting in the hall. Regina held her hand up to signal them to quiet down. "Starting tomorrow morning we will begin opening the portals. Please have your things ready at that time because once you leave here you won't be coming back." Regina finished and there was cheering coming from the audience.

Henry looked at the happy faces in the crowd. There was a lot of hugging and laughing going on. Then he looked toward the back of the room and his heart sank. One person was not happy. Standing next to her father, Violet was in tears. Their eyes met from across the room and Henry felt his own eyes start to sting.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Let it Snow**_

 **Storybrooke** (Town Hall)

Henry fought through the crowd trying to get to Violet. He could see her arguing with her father, her face was red from crying and that spurred him on to get to her. Finally, Henry was able to get to his girlfriend as her father was moving away.

"Say your goodbyes to Henry and then come home so we can be ready to leave." was all Violet's father said before he turned away and left. Henry couldn't believe the man wouldn't even speak to him. Her father had looked at Henry with an almost apologetic expression but just kept moving. Henry grabbed Violet and she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"He says we have to go back to Camelot." she was sobbing heavily. Henry was fighting back tears as he rocked her gently trying to console her.

"Why?" was all he got out. He was afraid his voice would crack and he wanted to be strong for her.

"He thinks this realm has become too dangerous. He says that something is always

happening and he doesn't want me to be hurt. I keep trying to talk him out of it. But he says he won't change his mind. I don't want to leave Henry!" she was speaking quickly into his shoulder and then broke down into sobs again when she finished.

"I'll talk to him. Try and convince him to stay." he spoke softly. She pulled her head out of his chest and shook her head.

"He won't listen Henry! He won't!" her red eyes were breaking Henry's heart.

"I have to try Violet." He stilled her shaking head by holding her face in his hands. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either Henry." she said as they slowly moved in for a kiss on the lips. He pulled her back in a firm embrace and softly rubbed her back. He didn't know what he was going to say to Violet's father. He needed to keep her here. He kept thinking that this was all his idea.

 **Storybrooke** (the mayor's office)

Snow White was like a tornado tearing through Regina's office. She was talking on her phone and running from Regina's desk to a table nearby. She had papers scattered on the desk, the table, and she had a wedding magazine in her hand. Regina leaned back in her office chair and took in the spectacle of the pixie haired dynamo that had taken over her office. In just a few hours Snow had begun preparations for the floral arrangements, the food, the decorations and was on the phone trying to lock down entertainment for the reception.

"And you guys are from where? Bremen Town? Never heard of it. But you guys are musicians? Okay send me a demo. Like in an hour. Bye." Regina couldn't help but admire how efficient and decisive Snow was being. Given time she might have made a pretty good queen she thought.

 _Ha! I can feel your stomach turning! It just kills you to see Mary Margaret succeed at anything._

 **And here I thought you were napping.** Regina looked over to the couch in her office where the sheriff was laid out on her back. She had a wedding magazine over her face and hadn't moved in twenty minutes.

 _Are you kidding? Who could sleep with her running around this place like a frieght train! I'm just trying to lay low so she doesn't ask me to make a million decisions. Or worse yet, ask me to help! Yeesh!_

Regina dipped her head to hide a smile from Snow. **Miss Swan, I had know idea you could be so devious. To do this to your own mother.**

 _I may be the Savior, but I'm no goody two shoes. Remind me to tell you about the time I cheated on my final exams so I could graduate high school._

 **Emma! You cheated? I am shocked Miss Swan! Shocked! I think you need to be punished.** Regina felt a surge of desire coming from Emma.

 _Oh really? I can tell you some more naughty stuff I did if that'll get me a good spanking!_ Now Regina felt a surge of her own. Why did she start this?

 **Okay Miss Swan, that's enough. Not with Snow in the room.**

 _Oh come on, I thought you liked me naughty! So you could punish me! Don't you want to pull my pants down and just spank my ass red?_

 **Emma… stop it.**

 _Don't you want to hear me beg? Thank you mistress, may I have another? You know you want to see the Savior tied up and helpless before the Queen._

 **Miss Swan… I'm warning you.**

 _Me naked and powerless, laying out in front of you. The Queen standing over me and I'm helpless to do anything to stop her._

 **You are not going to make me hot with your mother in the same room Emma!** Although Regina knew that Emma could feel the want that was pulsing between her legs right now. Regina kept crossing and uncrossing her legs under the desk to stop her from grinding her hips into the chair.

"Regina!" Snow's voice snapped her back to reality. There were two magazines being held open in front of her. "I've repeated your name five times, what are you thinking about so deeply?"

The mayor shook her head and fought the blushing that was trying to creep up her cheeks. "Sorry Snow, I was uh just thinking about the evacuations."

 _Ha ha! Busted!_

"Well, we do have a wedding to get ready in less than two days." Snow said as she held up the pictures. "Now which cake topper do you like? Two brides in gowns or two brides in tuxedos?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure Snow. Let's ask your daughter. Oh Emma!" Regina said loudly with an evil smirk.

 _Oh, you play dirty Regina._

 **You have no idea what I'm capable of Miss Swan.**

"That's a good idea. Emma! Wake up!" Snow went over to Emma and smacked her leg with one of the magazines. To Regina's amusement, Emma pretended she was being startled.

"What's going on?" Emma yawned.

 **Oh bravo. I didn't realize you were an actor too.**

 _Bite me._

 **I plan to.**

Snow was holding the magazines in front of Emma but Regina saw the narrowed blue eyes aimed at her. "Which one do you like?" Snow asked as Regina stood up from her desk and straightened her skirt.

"I trust the two of you to pick a perfectly acceptable one. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some other things to take care of." Emma looked at her suspiciously.

"What things do you have to do?" Emma asked.

"Oh, you know. Things." Regina smiled at them and walked out of her office.

 _Well played Miss Mills._

 **Your move Miss Swan.**

 **Storybrooke** (outside the mayor's office)

Regina walked out of her office into the hall feeling pretty pleased with herself. She wanted to have the perfect wedding and appreciated the work Mary Margaret was putting in, but the little pixie cut powerhouse could be exhausting. Regina needed a break to catch her breath before delving back into the wedding planning. The mayor understood how her family thought she was being unreasonable. Regina even admitted to herself that if the roles were reversed she would think the whole thing was crazy. Planning a wedding in less than two days? Insanity.

However Regina couldn't make her emotions listen to reason. Her child could not be considered a bastard. Her mother would have never allowed something like that. Even though she hated what her mother had put her through, the way she was brought up was ingrained in her DNA. Her feelings weren't something she could just turn off.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Henry sitting alone on a bench in the hallway. He looked despondent, he was resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on his knees. He was staring at the wall in front of him like he could see right through it. Regina saw a look on his face that almost broke her heart. Henry looked so sad, like the little boy who lost his teddy bear at the docks when he was three years old. They had taken a walk together that day and it had been windy. A breeze pulled Henry's favorite stuffed animal from his little hand and dropped it in the water. Henry cried and cried as they watched the bear sink into the dark water. Regina would have drained the whole lake that day if she had her magic back then to heal her baby boy's broken heart.

Just like she wanted to fix whatever was hurting her prince today. "Henry? What's wrong sweetie?" She sat down beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his back. He didn't acknowledge her at first, he just kept staring at the wall.

"Violet is going back to Camelot." he spoke softly never taking his eyes off the point of the wall he was staring at.

"Oh Henry." Regina felt her heart break for her son. "I'm so sorry. Did she say why?"

"Her father thinks that it's too dangerous in Storybrooke." Henry finally turned to look at his adoptive mother. Regina could see the look of a young man who was feeling the pain of losing his first love.

"Well, he is her father Henry. He just wants to keep her safe. In all honesty I would do

the same thing for you. That's just the way that parents operate when their children are involved." Regina wished that she could tell him that his pain would eventually fade. But she would be a hypocrite because she still felt the pain of losing her first love all these years later.

Daniel was her first love and it chilled Regina to her bone to think that Henry would feel a fraction of the pain she had felt over her loss. "If I hadn't had the idea to send everyone back to their old realms she wouldn't be going anywhere. It's all my fault."

"You can't think that Henry. It's not your fault." Regina knew that guilt. It had ruled most of her adult life, the guilt she felt over Daniel's death. Had she not told Snow about him he might still be alive. That's what she had thought for decades, and that guilt had poisoned her heart and turned her into a monster. She could not allow Henry to go down that path too. "I know it doesn't feel that way right now, but in time you will realize that. Violet's father has made his choice. You can't blame yourself."

He stood up and looked back at his mother with sad eyes. "Sure I can." He turned around and walked off with his hands in his pockets. She wanted to go to him and hug him, but he was almost 18 now and not a child anymore. She couldn't just kiss away his pain anymore. Even with her magic, she couldn't give him back his teddy bear.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina's office)

Mary Margaret was a magician. That was the only explanation for how she got practically the entire wedding planned and organized in half a day. It helped that everyone in town loved her, so that every time she called for a favor people were falling all over themselves to help her. Emma felt a little hurt knowing that people wouldn't have bent over backwards if it had been Regina calling. Her popularity was slowly getting better with the people in town, but it would never be on the same level as Snow's. Snow just had that personality where people wanted to please her.

They just didn't know Regina like Emma did. They didn't know her Regina. Her heart was as tender as could be and as big as the ocean. She cared so deeply and loved so hard it hurt. They couldn't see the beautiful soul that lay inside that hard shell. They didn't know that once you had gotten past her defenses and she let you in that you would be loved like you had never been loved before. It made her mad that people saw Regina only as the Evil Queen. But it made Emma feel like the luckiest woman in the world that Regina loved her and let Emma see the real her.

"Well, just a few little things to knock out and we have ourselves a wedding!" Snow clapped her hands as she hung up the phone. "Now you're sure you don't want to wear a dress?"

Emma shook her head. "Yep. This day is all about Regina. I don't want to take any focus off her. She is going to wear the most beautiful gown and I want all eyes on her. Besides, you know I'm not one for fancy gowns and stuff."

Snow shrugged her shoulders. "You wore a dress for your wedding with Killian."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, and look how that turned out!"

"I see your point." Snow sighed. "But I guess you're right. Regina needs this. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have such a caring and selfless person like you."

"I think that's the other way around mom." Emma laughed.

Snow smiled and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You two are perfect for each other. I'll always feel guilty for what you had to go through as a child."

Emma interrupted her. "Mom, please. We talked about this." Snow held up her hand.

"Just let me finish." Emma allowed her to go on. "I'll always feel guilty about that. But all that you went through made you into this wonderful woman I am so proud to call my daughter. And now you are marrying a woman who loves you so much that anyone could see it, I'm just so happy for you. You guys are going to have a wonderful life."

Both women were fighting the tears that were forming in their eyes. "Thanks mom." Emma said as Snow pulled her into a hug. Mother and daughter enjoyed the embrace for a moment until Emma's cell phone rang.

Emma wiped a few happy tears from her cheeks and answered the phone. "Sheriff Swan." Snow listened to the one sided conversation. "You found Elsa? I didn't know she was missing. She's in the woods? What do you mean? Frozen? Alright, I'm on my way."

Snow looked at her, waiting to hear what was going on. "Something happened to Elsa. Gepetto found her in the woods." Emma hit her head with her hand. "Shit! Gepetto! We still need to tell him about his nut job son!"

Snow's eyes went wide. "That's right! This is going to crush him." Snow thought for a moment. "Let David and I tell him. We'll bring Archie and talk to him. We've known him longer than you. It'll be easier coming from us."

"Thanks. Frankly I was not looking forward to that conversation." Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her red leather jacket and headed out. "When Regina comes back tell her where I went." Emma said as she closed the office door behind her. Snow looked at the closed door and wondered how she was going to tell Gepetto that he had lost his son again.

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

When Emma arrived at the clearing Leroy was waiting for her. Emma pulled her jacket closed and zipped it up. It was almost spring and she was freezing. She could see her breath as her boots crunched on the snow covered ground. The clearing looked like a winter wonderland with ice covered trees and deep snow drifts. Emma marveled at Elsa's power, she had seen before what the queen from Arendelle was capable of but its effect always filled her with awe.

"She's over here." Leroy said to her as he led her to something that someone who didn't know any better would think was a spectacular ice sculpture. But Emma did know better, this was Elsa. Somehow she was completely frozen. Emma could see right through the crystallized form. "Is she dead?" Leroy asked her.

"Damned if I know Leroy. I need to get Regina down here. This is way over my pay grade." Emma said as she pulled her phone out to dial her lover.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Supper time**_

 **Storybrooke** (main street)

There was a light breeze outside and the skies were dotted with thin white clouds. Regina had decided not to go back to her office and instead go for a walk and try to figure out a way to help Henry. She knew from first hand experience that you never forget your first love or your first heartbreak. All she wanted to do was wrap her little prince up in her arms and make everything better. But he wasn't her little prince anymore. Henry was now a man, or close to it, and being a man meant facing adult problems. Maybe Henry couldn't see it now but in time he would get over this. He would look back on this and remember the good times that he and Violet had shared and not the pain he felt now.

"Oh excuse me your majesty." she was snapped out of her musings by a man on the sidewalk. Immediately her defenses came up. A frown formed and she readied herself for whatever kind of bile this peasant was about to spew at her. Oddly enough this man had a smile on his face. "I just wanted to thank you for what you are about to do for my family and I."

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. This man was thanking her? He wasn't lighting his torch and getting ready to burn her at the stake? This wasn't what she was used to, more often than not people avoided her and crossed the street when she was walking. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're referring to." she said guardedly.

The man took of his hat and continued speaking. She couldn't believe he actually took off his hat to speak to her! No one had done that for her since she had been the Evil Queen back in the Enchanted Forest. "You and your partner are sending us home tomorrow! We are so excited to be going back, and it's all thanks to you."

"Well, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been stuck here in the first place." Regina said. This kind of praise was foreign to her and she didn't know how to react to it. This man had to be under some type of delusional spell, how else could he be showing her gratitude? That just didn't happen to the Evil Queen.

"Your majesty, while we felt that way the first few years after the curse, my family has come to appreciate what you've done for all of us since then. You have laid your life on the line many times for this town and its people. Maybe you were evil once, but you've changed and we owe you our lives. So thank you your majesty." he bowed and then walked away.

Regina stood there in the middle of the sidewalk frozen in shock. What had just happened? Was she being pranked like those YouTube videos that Henry liked? A lump began to form in her throat and she started to feel something deep inside her. When did this start, she wondered. She had begun to notice even before the Final Battle that there weren't as many people scowling at her as there were before. Although if she really had to put her finger on the moment everything changed, it had to be when Emma came into her life.

After a while Regina started walking again and her thoughts drifted to the blonde goddess that had changed her life for the better. Emma had truly saved her in every way possible. She had saved her life more times than Regina could count. But more importantly she had saved Regina from a life of loneliness and pain. Emma had given her love and taught Regina how to love someone again. Regina owed so much to her Savior and knew that she could never repay her for how Emma had changed her life. A small smile crept over her face as she thought about her lover. Her phone rang and she looked at the display. Her smile grew larger when she saw the name.

"Hello my love." she cooed sweetly into the phone.

"Regina?" Emma was a bit surprised by the mayor's tone.

"Yes Emma, it's me." Regina laughed. "What do you need?"

"Why do you think I need something? I could just be calling just to see how you're doing." Emma said defensively.

"Emma." Regina smirked and waited.

"Okay, I need you to come to the woods. We found Elsa." Emma said in defeat.

"Found Elsa? I didn't know she was missing."

"Yeah she's down here and I kinda need your help." Emma said.

"Do I need to teleport or can I bring my car?" Regina asked.

"I guess you can drive. It's not like she's going anywhere."

 **Storybrooke** (Main street)

Rumplestiltskin watched Regina from the alley across the street. She hung up her phone and turned around to walk back to the town hall. He followed from a safe distance and kept out of sight from any passerby. She was heading to her car and she was alone, he thought this was the perfect time to strike. Rumplestlitskin was just about to make his move when Snow White came running out of the town hall calling Regina's name.

"Damn it!" Rumple spat and moved back out of view. Snow White was asking her something and the queen looked annoyed. Before long the former queen got in her car and drove away leaving a frustrated looking Snow White. "Blasted woman." The former queen had been alone and he could have taken her then. Now he had to wait for the next opportunity and he was running out of time.

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's pawn shop)

"What will we do?" Anna was sitting on the small cot in the back room of Gold's pawn shop. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared down at the floor while her head rested on her knees. Her voice was dull and lifeless. She spoke to no one in particular even though the warrior samurai was also in the room.

Mulan was sitting in the corner on a stool. She was busying herself by sharpening her sword with a whetstone. She heard the defeated tone in the young girl's voice sitting across the room from her. "We wait for Rumplestiltskin to tell us what we should do next." Mulan said through a sigh. She didn't like being idle like this, and she disliked taking orders from the former imp even more. Mulan lived her life as ronin. No one commanded her, she was the ruler of her life. But now her life was over, she thought ruefully. She had died and was now undead. It was almost humorous in a tragic way.

"No. That's not what I mean." Anna said to her, now finally looking at Mulan. There was so much despair in the young princess's eyes Mulan thought. "This is our life now. Don't you understand Mulan? It's over for us. We can't have a family. We won't get old. I can't even remember what chocolate tasted like. I just have this buzzing in my stomach, this need for blood. There is no point to our existence now. We're monsters. Hopeless monsters." Anna couldn't even cry. She wanted to, but there were no tears inside her.

Mulan wanted to say something to comfort the young woman, but there was nothing she could say. Anna was right, their lives as they knew them was over. "There has to be a way Anna. We can't give up hope." Mulan spoke the words but she didn't feel them.

Anna snorted at Mulan's reply, but there was no humor in her choked laugh. "Hope? Do you really believe that?" The accusation seemed to fill the air inside the room, pushing out all of the oxygen inside it. Mulan could feel Anna's eyes burning through her as if she could see the wall behind her. With shame Mulan looked down, unable to meet her gaze.

Just then they both heard the front door to the shop open. Neither made a move, both figured that it was Rumplestiltskin returning from whatever he had been doing. Or perhaps it was the doctor who had left shortly after the former imp did without a single word to either of the women telling them where he was going.

Three pairs of eyes went wide as Belle pushed through the curtain. For what seemed like hours but in reality was only seconds, everyone was frozen in shock. Finally Belle turned quickly and ducked back out of the room. Mulan sprung from her stool after the librarian as Anna scrambled off the cot behind her.

"Belle wait!" Anna said as she flew through the curtain. Belle was already halfway across the room as Anna entered the front room. Belle was only a few steps from the doorknob and the street outside. However Belle was not a vampire and Mulan was. With unnatural speed Mulan was able to easily pass Belle and stand in front of the door, blocking her escape.

The librarians eyes pleaded to the warrior. "Mulan, don't do this. Please. Don't make Gideon an orphan." Tears poured from Belle's eyes.

"Don't worry Belle." Mulan reassured her. "I don't need to feed yet. You're safe, I won't hurt you." Belle's eyes showed the disbelief she felt inside. Anna moved behind her and placed a hand on Belle's shoulder causing the librarian to jump.

"Please believe us Belle." Anna implored. "We won't hurt you. Mulan is telling you the truth. Right now we can fight the hunger." Belle's eyes moved nervously between the two women.

"Okay." Belle said nervously. "Okay. I just want to leave. I promise I won't tell anyone you are here." Both Mulan and Anna traded sad looks.

"I'm sorry Belle." Anna said softly. "We can't let you leave now." They saw Belle deflate in disappointment.

"Rumplestiltskin has given us this order and we can't disobey him." Mulan told her. "We're sorry."

Belle nodded slowly. "Yes. If he commanded you as your lord, you can't refuse him." Anna's eyes lit up.

"That's right! You know all about vampires from your research!" Anna jumped up and down on her toes. "You have to know, is there some way that we can be human again?"

Belle looked down at her feet before she spoke. "Yes. There is." She spoke slowly. Mulan and Anna both listened intently, for the first time seeing a glimmer of light in the darkness that had become their lot. "If you haven't killed by feeding yet" she paused.

Anna jumped into the silence, interrupting Belle. "Great! Neither of us have killed anyone by feeding yet!" Mulan could sense that another shoe was about to drop.

"What else Belle?" Mulan asked her.

Belle took a deep breath before she continued, her voice shaking. "The vampire that killed you must be destroyed." Both Mulan and Anna looked at each other. Mulan had been turned by Rumplestiltskin, she realized now what was upsetting Belle. In order for Mulan to become human again, Belle would lose her husband again.

"The doctor killed me" Anna began. "So that means that he has to be destroyed." She was just finishing her sentence when Whale came in from behind the curtain. He had an armful of hospital blood bags and a huge grin on his face.

"Who's hungry?" he said.


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Meltdown**_

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

The black Mercedes rolled to a stop by the side of the road pulling up right behind the yellow Volkswagen bug. Regina turned off the engine and stepped out of the car. Emma appeared from behind the trees. "Hey babe, over here." Regina walked over to her and looked around.

"So what's going on? Where's Elsa?" Regina asked. Emma reached out for Regina's hand and the mayor interlaced their gloved fingers together. The sheriff began to lead Regina into the woods.

"She's back here, and brace yourself. It's not pretty." Emma tilted her head to the side in thought. "Well, it's a little pretty actually. Maybe. I chose the wrong word. It's more tragic really." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I forgive any errors in your descriptive terms. Now Miss Swan, how much further because I did not wear appropriate shoes for a cross country hike." Regina said testily.

"Do you even own hiking boots?" Emma inquired as she led her along the wooded path.

"No." Regina said as she stepped over an exposed root. "I own riding boots. I don't hike. I ride. When is the last time you heard of a queen on a hike?"

"I don't know babe." Emma muttered under her breath. "But I know a queen that outta take one."

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"Nothing." Emma smiled to herself. They emerged from the dense trees into the clearing. Emma heard the mayor's breath catch in her throat. Emma looked at the beautiful brown eyes widen as they took in the snowy scene around them.

"Oh my, is that her?" Regina pointed to the kneeling frozen form in the center of the clearing. "She did that to herself? Why?"

"Don't know Regina. I tried asking her and she gave me the cold shoulder." Emma grinned at her.

"Oh my God Emma." Regina rolled her eyes hard. "You are an idiot." Emma gave her a patented Emma Swan goofy smile.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Regina chuckled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Then they both turned to face the frozen queen. Emma exhaled hard. "I thought about trying to thaw her out but I figured it would be safer if you did it."

"Smart thinking Miss Swan. With your inexperience and power you probably would have melted her."

"Uh thanks?" Emma said slightly offended.

"This requires a delicate touch and quite a bit of power. Elsa's magic is very strong." Regina began.

Emma sighed. "And I guess you want to use me as your battery again."

The corner of Regina's lip curled into a smile. "If you don't mind." She held out her hand again and wiggled her fingers playfully. Emma huffed and took her hand. "You are so much more to me than a battery my love." Regina whispered softly to her. Emma smiled. "You're also pretty good in bed." Emma scrunched up her face and tried to pull her hand free but Regina held on tightly and laughed. "Okay, okay I was just kidding!" Emma stuck her tongue out at her but stopped struggling.

Regina winked and then turned to Elsa's frozen form. She hovered her hand over the top of Elsa's head. A purple glow began to shine around her hand as Regina felt the magic course through her body. Suddenly she felt Emma's power flood into her like a tidal wave. Regina had to gasp audibly at the feeling. Whenever they merged their magic together Regina could not get used to the sensation. She felt her lover in every corner of her being and it felt as wonderful as the first time.

 **Damn it Regina! Concentrate!**

 _Ha! Look at me making my fiance all weak in the knees without having to do anything!_

 **Will you let me think and stop trying to distract me?!**

 _It's not my fault that I make you all tingly. Oh wait, it is!_

 **You're impossible.**

The ice began to shine as the magic began to spread. Soon water began to drip and roll down the ice form. White hair then a pale white face then a long neck and gradually Elsa went from ice to flesh and blood. Radiating outward like ripples in a pond the snowy landscape returned to a springtime meadow.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Emma spoke softly to the woman whose eyes opened slowly. Elsa took in her surroundings as her memory returned. Her brow creased in sorrow and tears as she looked up at the two women.

"He killed her." Elsa's voice quivered. "He killed my sister! Anna's dead!"

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

"Where the bloody Hell is Belle!" Zelena yelled as she stormed into the Charming kitchen. Mary Margaret looked up from her wedding planner notebook with a puzzled look.

"Umm, I don't know where Belle is Zelena. Is something wrong?" Mary Margaret said slowly as she tried to calm the other woman down.

"Yes something is wrong!" Zelena was not calming down. "Belle was only supposed to be gone an hour. She said she was picking something up from the shop and she would be right back. That was hours ago and I have been sitting here watching her child like I'm her bloody nanny!"

Mary Margaret frowned at her. "Hmm, I seem to remember a time when you were a nanny. When was that?" She placed her finger on her chin and squinted her eyes.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Ha bloody ha. Old news. But I called her cell and she isn't answering. I'm starting to get worried."

Snow began to grow concerned. "That isn't like Belle."

Zelena threw her arms up in frustration. "That's what I've been saying!" Snow held her hands up in surrender.

"Okay Zelena, calm down. David's on patrol, I'll call him and ask him to drive by the pawn shop and see if she's there." Snow said slowly. Her statement seemed to calm the former Wicked Witch down.

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone." Zelena was wringing her hands in worry. "I should have given her this bloody ring. Her husband is skulking about town as a vampire and I let her go out alone."

"Gold won't hurt her Zelena. He loves her too much." Snow attempted to reassure her.

"Maybe." Zelena conceded. "He could still turn her though." For Zelena's reply Snow didn't have a response.

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's pawn shop)

Belle was having a hard time keeping her stomach in check as she watched the three feed in front of her. After Whale explained that he had snuck into the hospital and raided the blood bank it had only taken seconds for the group to tear into the bags. They sucked the bags hungrily and completely ignored Belle. The librarian was rooted to the floor in horrified fascination as she watched them. She saw drops of blood leak down their chins and land on the wood floor. Only a few drops escaped their mouths however as they sucked the bags like vacuums.

Gradually Belle began to grow her confidence to try and escape. She began to slide her feet by inches backwards to the door. The sounds of the three vampires sucking on the bags helped to mask any noise from her shoes on the floor. She was holding her breath and biting her lip as she stared unblinkingly at them. Her heart was pounding in her chest. With a lump in her throat she noticed that both Whale and Mulan's blood bags were nearly empty. She was still a few yards away from the front door. She needed to move faster if she was going to make it. She had to chance it. Instead of sliding her feet she started to step backward softly. She was backing away when she saw Whale lift his eyes to hers.

"Where do you think you're going?" her blood ran cold as she heard his words and met his cold eyes. With no need to sneak anymore she turned quickly to the door and ran. Whale leapt after her and almost reached her but the door suddenly burst open.

"Belle! Get behind me!" David had his gun drawn and pointed at the doctor. Belle wasted no time in sliding by David and running outside. Whale had pulled up when he saw David's gun by reflex. David could see the wheels turning in the doctor's head already and he knew that Whale was close to remembering that he didn't need to worry about bullets anymore. David fired three shots at Whale's chest knowing that he wouldn't kill him. He banked on the fact that the force of the bullets would at least stagger the charging vampire. The stopping power of the gun succeeded in knocking Whale off balance.

That was all the time David needed to run. He was outside in the blink of an eye and thankful that Belle was already in his squad car. He had left the engine running and had his tires squealing down the street by the time Mulan had appeared at the door. In seconds the pawn shop was far behind them.

David looked over at Belle for a second and he could see the woman was nearly hyperventilating from panic. "Are you okay Belle? Belle?" She wasn't responding to him. "Belle!"

She finally blinked. "Yes." she said softly and then broke down in sobs. David reached over to massage her shoulder. She was breaking down and he couldn't really pull over to console her. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his daughter.

"Emma? We found them."

 **Storybrooke** (the highway into town)

The two car parade was heading along the highway en route to the mayoral mansion. The yellow bug was following closely behind the black Mercedes. Regina was alone in her car while a disturbed Elsa sat beside Emma in her little car. Elsa hadn't said a word after they guided her into the car. Even now she sat in silence with her head down, eyes closed, and her hands locked together in her lap. Although it was a cool spring day outside the car, it felt like the middle of winter inside. Emma could even see her breath and decided to turn the heat on. She hoped that Elsa didn't decide to freeze her and the car. "You okay Elsa?" Emma asked her but got no response. She sighed and released a cloud of water vapor from her mouth like steam. Her cell phone rang and she reached into her pocket.

"Sheriff Swan." She answered. "Dad? What? I didn't even know she was missing. I'm with Elsa and Regina on the way home." Home. Even though she hadn't officially moved into the mansion, everyone knew that Emma lived there now. It gave her a warm feeling for a moment and distracted her from the phone call for a second. Her father was still talking. "What? Say that again? They were? Okay, we'll head over to the farmhouse now. Bye."

 _We have to go to the farm._

 **What? Why?**

 _Dad ran into Mulan, Anna and Whale. They had Belle. He got her out and they're heading to the farm._

 **Okay. And?**

 _And what? We're going to head there and come up with a plan!_

 **Ugh. You Charmings and your plans. What are you planning on doing? Talking the vampires to death?**

 _Okay first, I'm a Swan not a Charming. And second we aren't going over there and just start throwing fireballs Regina!_

 **Why not?**

 _Because that's not how we work now 'Former Evil Queen'!_

 **Hey, if ain't broke don't fix it.**

 _Wait. You're just putting me on aren't you?_

 **You're too easy Swan.**

 _I don't hear you complaining about that in the bedroom._

 **You are so bad!** Emma could feel the amusement coming from her lover as the black Mercedes made the turn towards the farmhouse.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Three's a crowd**_

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's shop)

"What do we do now?" Anna was frantic. She was pacing inside the pawn shop nervously as Mulan and Whale watched the young girl ping pong back and forth. "Now everyone is going to know where we are!"

"So what?" Whale said as he lounged in a corner with his finger inside a blood bag, trying to scrape out the last drop. "We're vampires. Nobody is going to come looking for us. The whole town is scared of us. They won't even leave their homes anymore. We're perfectly safe."

Anna wasn't convinced. She continued to pace. "No. They're going to come with pitchforks and torches! They're probably forming a mob right now! An angry mob! With pitchforks and torches! We'll be surrounded and they'll try to get at us with their pitchforks and torches!"

"Enough with the pitchforks and torches already." Whale finally got the drop of blood on his finger and sucked it off. He tossed the bag away, bored. "You're making me tired with all that pacing."

"Well what about Rumplestiltskin?" Anna snapped at the doctor.

"What about him?" Whale yawned.

"Are you serious?" Anna looked at him, astonished. "Uh, we had his wife and we let her escape! Don't you think he's going to be upset about this?"

Mulan remained silent, watching the scene. She was glad that Belle got away. She didn't want to see anymore bloodshed. She didn't want anyone else to fall under the curse that she was suffering. All she wanted was to be with Elsa, but she knew that it was impossible now. The future with Elsa that Mulan barely had time to imagine was gone. It had been unfairly taken from them by this curse. She almost wished for the mob that Anna was afraid of. At least then it would be over and she would be put out of her misery.

Whale was answering Anna's question. "He'd only get upset if we told him she was here. Why would we _tell_ him she was here?" The doctor watched as Anna started to think about what he was saying to her. Her worried face began to relax a little.

"I suppose you're right. He doesn't need to know." Anna said after a moment of contemplation.

"He doesn't need to know what?" Rumplestiltskin said from the back curtain of the store. Three heads whipped around in surprise at the voice of the former Dark One. Anna's jaw dropped. Mulan slowly readied herself for action. The doctor on the other hand looked unfazed.

"That you didn't need to know that we didn't save you any." Whale pointed at the empty blood bags on the floor. Rumplestiltskin followed the doctor's eyes to the bags and his lips pressed in slight frustration. "Sorry." the doctor shrugged.

"You left the store." Rumplestiltskin was not asking him. "Did anyone see you?"

The doctor shook his head with arrogance.

"Are you kidding? I know that hospital better than anyone." he smirked. Rumple was growing impatient with the doctor. He stepped closer until their noses were nearly touching.

"You will not risk our discovery like that again." he sneered at Whale. "Do we understand each other?" Whale swallowed nervously and nodded. Rumplestiltskin stepped back, all the while fixing his eyes on Whale with an intimidating glare. "Now, I need to move to plan b. We need to separate the Savior from the mayor. The three of you will keep the Savior occupied while I take the mayor to her crypt and retrieve the remains."

"How are we going to keep Emma away from Regina?" Mulan spoke finally. Rumplestiltskin shook his head in annoyance.

"Must I think of everything? Surprise me."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

The two cars pulled up to the farmhouse and parked. Emma and Regina got out of their respective cars at the same time. Elsa remained in Emma's car and Regina rolled her eyes at her.

 _Be nice Regina._

 **Should we carry the queen to? Maybe tuck her in?**

 _She's gone through a lot, she lost her sister._

 **And she's been an ice sculpture for hours. You would think she would want to stretch her legs!**

Emma rolled her eyes and walked around her car and opened the passenger side door. Elsa didn't move. "Elsa, we're here. Can you come out of the car?" When the women didn't respond Emma huffed and looked to Regina for help. The mayor just folded her arms and smirked. _Thanks for the help, but no I got this._ Regina snorted and looked away. "Okay, here we go." Emma grunted and lifted Elsa out of the car by grabbing her underarm. She pulled her to a standing position and helped her walk toward the house. Emma passed Regina while holding Elsa up on her shoulder. Emma looked back at her open car door then back to Regina with her eyes wide. Regina mirrored the wide open eyes and gave a sassy head shake.

 _Can you get the door?_

 **It's not my car.**

 _You are impossible! How old are you?_

 **Use your magic to close it.**

 _You use YOUR magic!_

 **IT'S NOT MY CAR!**

 _Regina!_

 **If you want me to stop treating you like a magic battery then you need to start doing things on your on.**

 _Like closing a car door?! Really?! Are you serious?!_

 **Baby steps Miss Swan. Baby steps.** Regina gave her an evil smile.

 _You are SO going to pay for this Madam Mayor._ Emma narrowed her eyes and then the car door slammed shut. Regina pivoted on her feet and walked away toward the front door.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said with her back turned. Emma fumed as she walked Elsa along. Once Regina reached the front door she twisted the doorknob and held the door open like a doorman for Emma. "After you Miss Swan." She said with a smirk. Emma just growled at her as she went by, earning a chuckle from Regina.

Mary Margaret came to the front room and helped Emma with Elsa and led her to a couch. "Is she okay?" she asked Emma with concern in her voice.

Emma nodded to her mother. "I think so. She hasn't said too much. I think she's in shock." Mary Margaret shook her head sadly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find room to put her. Belle is lying down in one of the rooms. Zelena needs a room. Now Elsa? This is a big place but it's not a castle." Mary Margaret looked at the two of them with a tired expression on her face. "Can you guys take Henry tonight?"

Emma responded without thinking. "Sure."

 **Excuse me?** Emma turned to look at Regina.

 _What?_

 **Tomorrow is the day before our wedding Emma!**

 _Okay. And?_

 **It's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding!** Emma shrugged her shoulders at her. Meanwhile Mary Margaret was looking between the two.

"Are you guys doing your telepathy thing right now?" Snow asked but neither woman acknowledged her.

 _Okay but that's still like a day away! How long are we supposed to go without seeing each other? Remember we have to send everybody back to their own realms tomorrow. We have to be together for that right?_

Regina looked at her with frustration and threw her hands in the air. **I'm aware of that sheriff! And yes we are going to be together for that! But I'm talking about tonight!**

"Should I be here right now? Do you guys want me to leave the room?" Snow asked but was still being ignored by the two silent women.

 _What about tonight?!_ Emma mimicked Regina's arm flails.

 **Sex you dense idiot! Sex! I want to have loud passionate sex with you tonight and I'd rather our son not be there!**

Emma blushed red instantly. _Oh._

Regina nodded her head mockingly. **Yes! Oh! Miss Swan I wanted to be naked and sweaty with you all around our home on the last night we spend together before our wedding! It's going to be pretty hard to do that with Henry playing video games in the living room!**

 _Well how was I supposed to know?!_

"Why don't I just leave you guys to it." Mary Margaret said to them. Emma finally heard her and shook her head no.

"What? No. I mean you can stay." Emma stuttered. "Actually Henry's going to have to stay here tonight." She looked at Regina. _Help?_

"We have to prepare for the portals tomorrow. It requires a lot of preparation." Regina said haltingly searching for the right words. Mary Margaret frowned.

"Right. Preparation." Emma spoke in a higher tone than usual. "A lot of preparation. And private."

"Very private." Regina nodded. Mary Margaret's face looked confused for a moment, then a quick gasp of comprehension that was replaced instantly by a look of disgust.

"Oh come on!" Mary Margaret said. "Really?" Emma looked embarrassed. Regina raised her nose haughtily in the air.

 **Should I tell her that I want some privacy so that I can fuck her daughter until she can't see straight?**

 _Regina!_

 **Maybe tell her that I plan on screaming your name at the top of my lungs**

 **while your face is buried in my crotch and your tongue is licking** **my**

 _Regina!_

"Oh God! Whatever! I don't want to know okay!" Mary Margaret said with her eyes shut and her hands waving in front of her face trying to erase the images from her mind. "Henry can sleep on the couch! Let's just change the subject!" She turned and walked off quickly towards the kitchen.

Regina was chuckling. **Oh poor, sweet, and pure Snow White is forced to imagine her daughter being bent over and having her ass licked by the Evil Queen.**

Emma spun to face her and shook her head in astonishment. _You really are evil._ But she was fighting to keep from grinning.

 **My darling you have no idea.** Regina looked at her with her dark eyes full of lust. **But you will find out tonight.** Emma smiled as a shiver traveled down her spine.

 **Storybrooke** (Charming farmhouse kitchen)

Regina decided right then that Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners would be held at their mansion. The kitchen in the Charming house was filled to overflowing with people. Herself and Emma were the last arrivals. They joined Snow, David, Zelena, and Henry who was seated and slouching with a depressed look on his face. Regina bit back her automatic response of telling him to correct his posture, her son was still upset and it made her heart ache.

 _What's wrong with Henry?_

 **I'll tell you after we're done here.** Emma gave her a nod acknowledging Regina's promise.

"So what do we have?" Emma asked the room. David was the first to speak up.

"Belle went to Gold's store and found Mulan, Whale, and Anna."

"What were they doing there? Just hanging out?" Emma asked him.

"She said they seemed to be waiting for Gold to come back." David answered.

"Come back from where?" Regina asked. David shrugged.

"They never told her. But Belle said that they didn't want to hurt her." David told her and Emma's eyebrows went up.

"Really? Nice vampires? Well looks like we don't have anything to worry about, besides them drinking us dry like we're juice boxes." Regina said with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, they were feeding off blood bags Whale stole from the hospital. Belle was getting the feeling that they were pretty satisfied feeding that way." David explained.

"Well that's nice." Emma smirked. "Let's hope no one needs surgery anytime soon."

"So, they aren't hungry right now. Fine. But the real problem we need to focus on is where and what was Gold doing while they waited." David told the group. "Because Rumplestiltskin was not taking a leisurely stroll to clear his head. I can promise you that."

They all nodded. "Dad's right." Emma said. "The other three aren't our primary focus. It's Gold. We need to find him. We know he needs to get into the vault. So maybe we should be there waiting for him."

Regina scoffed. "What? Like a stakeout? Should we get a box of donuts and a couple of coffees and sit in your car? I'm not spending the days before our wedding living out your Law & Order fantasies."

Emma bristled. "If we catch Gold then we can concentrate on the wedding without that hanging over our heads." Regina attempted to hold her temper.

"If you think Rumplestiltskin is just going to stumble into an asinine trap like that then you don't know him as well as you think." Regina struggled to keep her voice even.

Emma began to feel frustration boiling up inside her. "Well what do you want to do Regina? Just wait until after our honeymoon to go after him?" She looked at her lover in disbelief. "Or maybe he'll show up at our reception with a toaster and we can nab him then!"

"Look Miss Swan, Dracula's remains are perfectly safe in my vault. He can't get to them. What are we supposed to do? I'm not wasting my time traipsing around the forest looking for a vampire with a limp!" Regina's voice was getting louder.

"I want to do something about this Regina unlike you!" Emma's face flushed red as she grew angrier. "I don't see why you're just willing to let him run around doing whatever the hell he's doing!"

"Because, in case you've forgotten, we are getting married Miss Swan in a few days! I have waited my whole life to finally be with my one true love and I'm not going to spoil it with this distraction!" Regina was yelling now.

"Distraction?" Emma laughed. "We have a vampire outbreak that involves Count Dracula for crying out loud, and in case it has slipped your mind a crazed puppet who wants to write an end to our story! I wouldn't call these distractions Regina! What is your problem?!"

Regina finally erupted. "My problem? MY PROBLEM?!" She closed the distance between them until there were only inches separating them. Emma could see the vein pulsing on Regina's forehead just like Regina could see Emma's lips thinned and her teeth showing. Both women were furious with the other. "My problem is that this always happens to me! Whenever something good comes along in my life the rug gets pulled out from under my feet Emma! If we don't get married now we won't ever get married! Don't you get it?! Don't you see what's going on?! It's fate once again screwing me over!" Emma was about to yell again but she stopped herself. She stepped back and caught her breath. Then she looked into Regina's eyes and saw what was really behind all of her anger. Emma saw the fear hiding in those darkened brown eyes.

 _Oh my God. You're afraid. That's why you're so upset._

"What?!" Regina was angry enough to speak out loud and confuse the others watching the argument. "I'm not afraid of anything Miss Swan!"

 _Yes you are. You're afraid that we won't get married. You're scared that something will happen and we won't be together._

Regina's angry scowled disappeared like it was never there only to be replaced by a frightened look that broke Emma's heart. "You're damn right!" She started to break down and Emma glanced around the room seeing everyone staring. With a frown she flicked her wrist and a cloud of white smoke engulfed the two and they vanished from the kitchen.

The kitchen was silent and the remaining people traded glances. Only Zelena broke the awkward silence. "If they went somewhere to fuck I am bloody well leaving!".


	26. Chapter 26

_**The talk**_

 **Storybrooke** (outside the Charming farmhouse)

As soon as the couple appeared outside Regina ran away from Emma towards the wheat fields. Emma chased after her. "Regina! Come back here! We need to talk!" Emma realized that Regina was running and not teleporting, that meant that subconsciously she wasn't really trying to escape. Regina was attempting to run away from her fears. She didn't make it far trying to run with her heels on the dirt. Emma and her boots quickly closed the distance between them and she grabbed Regina by the arm and turned her around to face her. Regina's eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. Her lip was trembling and Emma felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of her lover in such pain. "Regina." Emma said softly. "Babe. Talk to me." Emma cupped Regina's chin and looked her in the brown eyes that she treasured.

"I" sob "can't" sob "lose" sob "you!" Regina couldn't catch her breath as she cried. Emma pulled her into her chest and put her hand on the back of Regina's head.

 _It's okay babe. We'll talk like this._

 **I'm cursed Emma.** Regina's mind was exploding with emotions, fear, anger, grief. Emma felt like she was being hit by a tidal wave as she initiated their mental connection.

 _Regina, you're not cursed._ Sobs continued to rack the body of the mayor and Emma was thankful that they were alone. No one needed to see her lover in this condition. This was private and between them alone.

 **Yes I am! You don't get it! You just don't get it! The universe won't let me be happy!** Emma might have laughed at this statement if any other person in the world had said it. But Regina had said it, and Emma knew that deep down in her soul, Regina had meant it. All her life Regina had received the short end of the stick. The woman had every reason to believe she was cursed.

"Listen to me Regina." Emma needed her to see her face. She wanted Regina to know that Emma meant what she was about to tell her. "Fuck the universe. Fuck fate. Fuck destiny. Fuck whatever the hell else that tries to keep us apart. I will not let anything stop us from being together, do you hear me?"

Regina nodded but her lip was still trembling and her body was shaking in Emma's arms. **But Emma..**

"No." Emma interrupted her. "Listen to me. I will let nothing, and I mean nothing, stand in our way from being married. Regina, you are my true love and I am yours. We will be together forever babe. I love you so much."

Emma wiped the tears from Regina's cheeks. The former Evil Queen gave the Savior a shaky smile. **Tell me. Tell me how much you love me.**

"You want to know how much I love you?" Emma smiled at her and then put on her thinking face. "Let me see, I love you more than chocolate. I love you more than Sunday afternoon football. I love you more than sleeping in late." Regina began to giggle and her smile grew stronger. "I love you more than grilled cheese sandwiches." Regina's eyes went wide.

 **More than grilled cheese sandwiches? I'm honored!**

Emma grinned. "You should be." She gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Because I really, really, really love grilled cheese." Regina couldn't hold back her laugh. "I mean if I never met you I would probably marry grilled cheese."

"Oh my God Emma." Regina was full on laughing now.

"I would have grilled cheese babies and then flip out one day and eat my grilled cheese family." Emma continued.

Regina was shaking again but this time it was from laughing and not crying. "You are

such an idiot!"

Emma moved her lips so close to Regina's that they could feel the other's body heat. "Yes your majesty." Regina's eyes got lost in the blue green lights of Emma's. She licked her lips as the Savior moved closer. "But I am now and forever your idiot."

Regina moaned as Emma pressed her lips against hers. Warmth spread through her body from her lips down to her toes. She parted her mouth and allowed Emma to slide her tongue in between her lips. Emma slid a hand to the back of Regina's head and slid her fingers into the soft brown locks. She pulled Regina closer and felt the mayor's body melt into hers.

 **Emma I love you so much it hurts. I don't deserve you.**

 _Don't even think like that. Regina we are meant to be._

 **Thank you Emma.**

 _You don't have to thank me for loving you. My love for you is free and available to you 24 hours a day 7 days a week._

Regina smiled into their kiss and held her lover tighter still. They stayed that way, kissing tenderly in the field for a long time.

 **Storybrooke** (Charming kitchen)

They stood in an awkward silence trading glances after the two teleported away. Finally Snow cleared her throat and the sudden noise drew everyone's attention to her. "I think we should go on with the wedding as planned."

"What?" David was astonished and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You really think that's a good idea with everything that is going on around here?" Zelena nodded silently in agreement while Henry still sat motionless.

"I do David." Snow began. "I think they deserve this. Regina wants to have it on the first day of spring and Emma would do anything to make her happy. But as the Savior everyone always puts the burden on Emma to fix everything."

David crossed his arms as he absorbed what his wife was saying. "She _is_ always putting everyone else before her needs, and we know that what Emma does, Regina does too. They have already sacrificed so much for all of us, can't we just give them one day that's only about them?"

"Bloody hell." Zelena muttered under her breath. "You're right I suppose." The former Wicked Witch put her hands on her hips. "The refugees can wait to get back home for a few days. After all they've waited this long. The vampires don't seem to be on a rampage right now and we know that Gold is on the prowl. All we have to do is keep an eye out for him, he's bound to show up sooner or later."

"You're right Mary Margaret." David exhaled. "How many times does this town have to lean on those two before we cut them a little slack? We held Emma's first wedding when we knew the Black Fairy was planning to attack, I guess we can do it again when it's just a few vampires."

Zelena rolled her eyes "Just a few vampires."

David glanced at her. "We can handle them." Snow's face brightened as she smiled.

"So who gets to tell them that the wedding's back on!" she said happily.

 **Underbrooke**

He had been around for hundreds of years so he knew how to be patient. Over the centuries he had begun plans that he knew would not bear fruit for years or even generations. Those situations were different however, during those times he was not trapped in the underworld. Count Dracula had spent his long existence on Earth amassing power but now he was powerless. His resurrection depended on the success of one Rumplestiltskin, a man who was not known for his history of square-dealing.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Dracula turned to identify the person who had spoken to him. "Waiting forever for your plans to finish and even then some unseen event or person can just wreck everything. Sucks huh? Oops, pardon me. Saying that to Count Dracula seems a little insensitive."

Dracula examined the brown haired man before him. "You're the Author, correct?" August held out his hand for Dracula to shake it. The count looked at the hand but remained still. August smirked and returned his hand to his side.

"You can call me Pinocchio, or August if you prefer." Dracula regarded him closely through narrowed eyes.

"To what do I owe a visit from the Author himself?" he said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I thought you could use a hand." Dracula raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Why would I need help from you?" the vampire lord smirked.

August crossed his arms and looked amused. "Let's face it Dracula, you've been sitting here and twiddling your thumbs for a while now. Sitting on your heels and watching the game from the sidelines isn't your style. I can help with that."

Dracula nodded warily. "And what do you expect in return for your help? I assume you're not doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

August chuckled. "You're a sharp one. But you're exactly right, I have a problem with my ending. I need help in taking care of two loose ends. We team up and you get your body back and I get to end the story of the Queen and her Savior."

The vampire silently contemplated the offer while August looked on giving him a smug grin. Finally the vampire nodded. "We have a deal Mr. August." The vampire extended his hand and August shook it as he kept the smug grin on his face.

"Alright, let's get started."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farmhouse)

Regina and Emma entered hand in hand and were a little surprised to see that the crowd of people had moved from the kitchen to the living room. Everyone except Henry, who was conspicuously absent. Emma looked at everyone with wide eyes and an anxious look on her face. "What?" Emma wiped her nose with her free hand. "Is there something on my face? Why's everybody looking at us?"

Snow stepped forward and grabbed Regina by her left hand and Emma by her right facing both of them and smiling. "We think Regina is right. You guys should go ahead with the wedding as planned."

Regina's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Pardon me? I think I misheard you." Snow shook her head and kept smiling.

"No you heard right. The both of you deserve to have the wedding on the day you wanted." Snow explained as David came forward and put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"The two of you have sacrificed your happiness for the sake of others in this town too many times. It's only fair that we pick up the slack for once and give you the chance to be happy." He said with a grin.

Zelena spoke up from the back of the room. "Let us do this for you. Don't be stubborn."

Regina and Emma traded looks with each other, both mirroring the stunned looks on their faces. Regina was the first to speak. "This is uh, unexpected."

"Are you guys serious? With the Night of the Living Dead out there you all want to throw us a wedding?" Emma questioned them with a skeptical expression. "I mean, we're not complaining, it's just not what normally happens in good old Storybrooke."

"I know Emma." Snow said apologetically. "It's just that you guys are so good at being the heroes I guess we take it for granted sometimes. So let us do this okay?"

"What about the evacuations that are supposed to take place tomorrow? There are hundreds of people out there that want to go back home. We promised that, remember?" Regina asked the group.

"We thought of that." David said as he straightened up proudly. "Snow and I are going to explain to everyone that we are rescheduling the evacuations until after the wedding. We are going to inform them that the wedding is important to the two of you and it would make everyone's trip more likely to succeed if you guys are happy."

"Right. Something something magic." Zelena said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "They don't know how it works anyway." Emma snorted.

"And to help mollify the masses we are planning a party tomorrow for the entire town." Snow said happily.

"A party." Regina deadpanned. "For the entire town. How on Earth are you going to pull that off on top of a wedding the next day? Are you going to have your little birds and your forest friends decorate for you?"

Snow rolled her eyes and ignored her. "She's right mom, how do you plan on pulling all this off?" Emma asked.

"You let me worry about that. You two just get ready for the wedding." Snow told them with confidence. Emma looked at Regina with a smile starting to form on her face.

"Can you believe this?" Emma squealed with delight. Regina looked at her with her eyes starting to tear up and shook her head.

"I can't. Let's leave before they change their mind." Emma laughed at her.

"Okay, but let's go talk to our son first."

Regina gave Emma the Cliff Notes version of what had put Henry in such a dark mood. His birth mother felt terrible for her son. She wanted to fix his problem for him but she knew that the solution to that particular problem was time and not magic. They looked for him in the kitchen but he had left the room already. Mary Margaret was able to tell them that he had gone outside by himself. They found him sitting on the back steps staring out onto the fields. After trading looks of concern they sat down beside him on opposite sides. Henry didn't acknowledge them and continued to remain immobile. Finally Emma cleared her throat.

"Hey kid." She said softly.

Henry finally broke his stare and looked down at his shoes. He exhaled softly. "Hey ma."

"Your mom told me what happened." Emma moved some of the hair off his brow. It was getting long, just like he was. She thought back for a second and saw the little boy with the mop top hair that stood in her doorway. She regarded him with melancholy. "You know, with Violet moving and everything. I know it sucks."

Henry snorted humorlessly. "Yeah it does."

"I know you don't want to hear this right now. But it does get better." Henry shook his head and Emma knew her words were falling on deaf ears. "I'm not saying this as your mom, I'm saying it as someone who has gone through this. First love hurts the most. Your first feelings are always the most intense. I'm not saying that you'll get over this, because you won't."

Henry frowned at her. "Wow, thanks for telling me that."

"I'm sure Emma didn't mean it like that Henry." Regina looked at Emma with a confused look. "Obviously she meant it in a different way, I hope."

Emma rolled her eyes at the both of them. "No, that's what I meant. You never get over your first heartbreak."

 **What the hell are you telling him Emma?**

 _Just let me handle this okay? Trust me._

She cupped Henry's chin and turned his face to hers. "But that's okay kid. That's just a part of growing up. You are going to have a lot of relationships in life. You're a good lookin' guy Henry! Women are going to be throwing themselves at you left and right!" Henry grinned and Regina just shook her head. "Your first love though, that's special. You're going to remember Violet for the rest of your life. Although it hurts right now, in time you are going to think about the good times you had with Violet and not just the bad times."

Henry looked at his mother and nodded, a genuine smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. She knew then that her words were getting through to him. "I guess you're right ma." He looked at her curiously. "When did you get so smart?"

She laughed. "Didn't you know kid? Parents are smart up until a kid gets to be about 12 and then they get real stupid. But then the closer a kid gets to 20, parents suddenly start getting smarter and smarter. It's science." Henry gave her a genuine laugh.

"I guess you're right." he said with a smile.

"I'm always right." She pulled him into a hug that he returned with feeling. She looked

over his shoulder at Regina and winked. "Just ask your mom."

Regina gave an amused chuckle. "Ha! Well even a broken clock is right twice a day." Emma narrowed her eyes at her in mock irritation. Henry pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks ma." he turned to Regina. "Thanks mom."

Regina looked surprised. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything?"

Henry smiled and hugged her too. "Thanks for always being there." Regina looked at him with misty eyes.

"I'll always be there for you Henry." she reached around him and grabbed Emma's hand in hers. "We both will."

He kissed them both on the cheek and stood up. "I know." He straightened out his clothes and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go give her a call." He turned and walked back into the house letting the door shut softly behind him. Emma and Regina looked at each other and shared a smile.

"We've done a pretty good job raising him." Emma said proudly. Regina squeezed her lover's hand and looked into blue green eyes that caught gold flecks in the twilight.

"Yes we did, my love." she gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes we did, and now we get to do it again with this little one." She placed her hand on Emma's stomach. They kissed again and this time they allowed their lips to linger.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Monday 18, 2018 1:35 AM**_

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Regina's black Mercedes pulled into the garage and she shut the engine off. She looked over at the dozing blonde in the seat next to her. She grinned as she saw Emma's slack jaw and open mouth as her head leaned on the car window. Regina shook her head at her Savior, Emma could sleep in a crashing helicopter that was on fire. But tonight was important and Regina wasn't going to let Emma sleep through it. She prodded Emma in the ribs with her finger.

"Get up Swan." Regina said it slightly softer than she would normally. Even when she wanted to be rough with the blonde she couldn't. She poked her again and this time gave her a little tickle. "Come on Swan, wake up. We're home." Emma stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Leave me alone Gina and give me back my pillow." Emma murmured. Regina chuckled softly. A few choices came to mind to deal with the situation. She could just poof Emma inside, but that wouldn't wake her up and Regina wanted her awake. Or she could continue to poke and prod and yell but that would just piss Emma off and she really didn't want that. Regina decided to go for option three, she leaned over and brushed her lips against the soft pink lips of her lover.

"Emma." Regina hummed against her mouth. She pushed her lips softly against the sheriff's mouth. Their lips meshed together gently and Regina inhaled the faint smell of cocoa on Emma's mouth. The scent brought images of Emma with a cup in her hands and that cute Swan smile on her face. "Wake up my love." She took Emma's bottom lip in her mouth and lightly sucked it. Her tongue moved over the bottom lip and she tasted the cinnamon from the cocoa. Emma began to stir lazily and Regina could tell her attempts at waking her were working.

"Babe." Emma whispered as her hand moved up to Regina's hair. She slipped her fingers between the dark brown strands of hair that appeared jet black in the dim light of the garage. Emma opened one eye and looked around. "Are we in the car?" Emma said into Regina's mouth. The vibrations from Emma's voice tickled Regina's lips and she made her laugh.

"Yes my love." Regina pulled back and rubbed her nose against Emma's. "Someone fell asleep on the drive home." She then pecked her on the lips.

Emma frowned. "Was it you?" Regina laughed.

"Close, but no. Come on get up." Regina opened her door and got out. "I want to get you inside." Emma raised her eyebrow and grinned as she watched Regina walk around the car. She kept her eye on the mayor's rear end as it moved slowly while Regina took her time walking. Regina felt the sheriff's eyes on her ass and smirked while she stared straight ahead like she didn't know Emma was watching.

"I want get inside now too!" Emma was wide awake now and scrambled out of the car. "In more ways than one!" After hearing the sound of the car door shutting Regina heard Emma's boots running after her. She glanced behind her and saw the sheriff coming after her.

Regina screamed in amusement and tried to run in her heels toward the door. "Emma! Stop!" She laughed as she grabbed for the doorknob. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and lifted her up causing the mayor to break out in giggles. "Put me down! Emma! You are freakishly strong!" Emma put her down and put her lips on Regina's neck and started sucking. Regina's eyes rolled up as she started turning the knob. She moaned. "Oh my God Swan, at least let us get inside."

Emma pulled her lips away and let the mayor open the door. "Fine, but one of these days I'm going to strip you down and fuck you right on this driveway." She whispered in Regina's ear as they walked inside the mansion.

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

The Charming family and Belle were all sleeping, including the children, so the house was very quiet. Elsa was wide awake and feeling claustrophobic so she decided to sit outside. Her shock had faded and been replaced by grief, soul crushing grief. She felt alone and far from home. Anna was her only family and now she was gone, along with any future that might have been with Mulan.

There was no breeze and it was rather warmer than Elsa liked. She removed her covering and went sleeveless. Her frost colored eyes took in the dark horizon in front of her as she walked out toward the farm fields. Her thoughts were caught in a depressive cycle. She thought of her parents that died when she was young, her years of isolation because of her magic, the hatred and persecution from her own people. Now her sister had been taken from her. It was so easy to fall into the self pity that she always found herself in and now was no different. Elsa realized she was being narcissistic thinking that the world was against her, but right now she couldn't help it.

There were shadows moving in front of her. She stopped walking and tried to focus her eyes in the dark. Two shadows began to take human form as they moved forward. Once they were only a few yards away she could see her sister and the warrior clearly. "Anna? Mulan?" Elsa said softly.

"Elsa!" Anna ran and nearly tackled her sister in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" Elsa gripped her sister tightly and let herself think that everything was okay like it was before. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at Mulan who was waiting politely a few feet away. Anna let her go and Elsa walked toward Mulan. Elsa slowly raised her hand up and reached for Mulan's.

Her eyes met the warrior's big brown ones and ice blue eyes asked permission. "Is it okay?" Elsa said softly. "Can I hold your hand?" Elsa's hand started to tremble like her voice. Mulan's eyes grew watery as she nodded. Elsa took Mulan's hand in her own and held it lightly.

The warrior rubbed her thumb against the soft skin of the queen. They both smiled tenderly at each other. "It's so good to see you Mulan."

"And It's good to see you Elsa." Mulan replied softly. Anna held her hands together under her chin as she saw the two women together.

"You guys are so cute together!" Anna sighed. They both looked at her and shook their heads. "What? You are!"

Elsa looked at them and tilted her head. "Why are you here?" Mulan kept their hands together and glanced at Anna, asking for permission with her eyes. Anna nodded and allowed Mulan to answer.

"There may be a way for Anna and I to return to life." Mulan breathed. Elsa's eyes went wide and she smiled broadly.

"Really!" she said excitedly. Anna nodded.

"It's a little tricky and not very nice at all." Anna said grimly.

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion and Mulan felt the queen tighten her grip on her hands. "What do you mean? What does that mean 'not nice'?" Anna nodded to Mulan and the warrior realized the sister wanted her to explain.

"The ones who turned us must be destroyed. Because we haven't killed anyone yet, Anna and I will become human again." Mulan told her solemnly.

"That means both Dr. Whale and Rumplestiltskin must die." Elsa whispered slowly as the words of the warrior sank in. Anna and Mulan both nodded to confirm. Elsa's eyes darkened and her lips thinned in anger. "If that is what it takes to bring you both back. Then I will kill them myself."

Anna swallowed hard as she felt afraid of her sister for the first time in her life.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's mansion)

Emma wanted to chase Regina all the way upstairs to their bedroom but Regina stopped her by kissing her and holding her still near the kitchen. "One second my love, let me get something before I allow you to ravish me." Regina curled her lip in a lustful smile that sent a shiver down Emma's spine. Emma allowed Regina to slip out of her grasp and she watched her walk slowly to the cabinet to retrieve two wine glasses. Regina then poofed a bottle of wine into her hand and started walking back to Emma swaying her hips softly as she went.

"Would you like a nightcap my love?" Regina whispered into Emma's ear and then nibbled her earlobe. Emma giggled from the sensation.

"Absolutely your majesty." Emma hummed. She watched as Regina strutted past her and began climbing the stairs. Regina's tight skirt was hypnotizing Emma as she saw the curve of her lover's ass swing from side to side. She shook her head in disbelief, Emma had always known that she was attracted to both women and men. In regards to Regina however, she had never felt this kind of hunger before. It wasn't just simple physical attraction with the hot mayor, it was a deep desire to worship every inch of this woman. "Regina." Emma moaned. "You are killing me."

Regina turned her head and gave Emma a wink. "I can't have that sheriff, for what I have in store for you I need you very much alive." She said seductively. That low, silky voice could bring Emma to her knees and start a fire inside her. The blonde had to take a deep breath or she was going to jump Regina on the stairs right now. They made it to the hallway and into the master bedroom Emma followed her inside and looked on as the mayor sat gracefully on the bed and crossed her smooth, toned legs. Regina held the wine bottle out for Emma to take.

"Would you please open this, Emma." the brunette drew out the syllables in Emma's name and over pronounced the last one to make her lips pucker.

"As you wish your majesty." Emma took the bottle and proceeded to open it, never breaking eye contact with Regina. Their eyes had always communicated so much between them from the moment they met. The moment Regina had locked eyes with Emma nearly ten years ago at her front door, they both felt the magnetic pull between them. Even if they refused to use words to describe the emotion behind their stares and glares from those early days, the primal emotions were always there bubbling and churning just under the surface. Emma poured the wine for Regina and then took the second glass from her and filled it.

After placing the bottle down on the nightstand Emma sat next to Regina on the bed. They put their wine glasses together as Regina toasted. "To our love."

"Our love." Emma repeated. They both sipped from their glasses with their eyes locked the whole time. Regina placed her glass down and then licked her red lips slowly. Emma felt butterflies inside her as she watched. She marveled at the woman who had her so enraptured. Alone with Regina, Emma felt like they were the only two people in the world. Regina took Emma's glass and allowed her fingers to brush Emma's. Regina smiled and tilted her head.

"Miss Swan I love you." she said softly.

Emma chuckled and gave her a goofy grin. "Well that's good because I'm pregnant with your baby and marrying you." Regina shook her head and smiled.

"Leave it to you to make a stupid joke when I'm trying to be serious." she teased without any rancor. "I love everything about you, even your ill timed attempts at humor." She raised her hand and let her fingers glide softly over Emma's cheek as she observed her beauty. "My whole life has been leading me to you Emma. I didn't know it was possible to love someone the way I love you. When you came into my life I was so afraid of you."

Emma snorted. "You were afraid of me? I was shaking in my boots when you opened the door! I saw you, this beautiful woman who might've assumed I had kidnapped Henry? You scared me shitless."

Regina chuckled. "Very descriptive sheriff. But aside from the perceived threat to Henry, you intimidated me."

"Oh really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I gotta hear this."

"As you know, I'm a little vain." Regina blushed and looked down shyly. Emma snickered causing Regina's eyes to shoot back up and narrow at her in a slight scowl. "So when I saw this tall beautiful blonde woman standing on my doorstep I got really jealous. You looked amazing even though you had been in that yellow coffin driving for hours up from Boston. It was just astounding to me how someone could be so effortlessly beautiful. Then I got to see how strong you were, how much you challenged me. I had never met someone who was my equal before I met you. That friction and tension just made the fire grow inside of me."

Emma just smiled at her and put her hand on Regina's as she listened. "But every time I tried to hate you, I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let me, because it knew, deep down it knew. My heart knew that you were my one true love." It was Emma's turn to blush and she looked away sheepishly. "When we merged I was afraid that you would find out and hate me. That's why I never told you how I felt. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I would have rather lived my entire life never letting you know how much I love you if it meant that you would be disgusted by my feelings and run away from me."

"I would never leave you Regina." Emma said it quickly without even having time to think it. It was a truth that was written on her heart. Regina smiled at her.

"I know that now, but at the time I was so scared about you ever finding out. I resigned myself to watching you live happily ever after, married with Killian, even though it broke my heart. Then we merged, and I can't believe that I'm actually grateful for anything Fiona did, but you were able to see how I felt about you."

Emma interjected. "Hey, don't forget my stupidity and recklessness. If I hadn't just walked through that doorway without thinking I wouldn't have been transported inside my true love."

Regina giggled. "Yes, thankfully you are an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Emma replied.

"Yes you are." Regina grinned. "When you didn't run from me after you found out, I was so happy. It was like a weight had been lifted off me and I didn't have to hide it anymore. Even if you didn't feel the same way I was relieved that I didn't have to lie to you anymore and pretend like my heart didn't stop every time you entered a room. Then when you let me know that you loved me too I was astounded. I couldn't understand how someone so wonderful, so beautiful, so perfect would ever love a monster like me."

"You're not a monster Regina." Emma said seriously. "I told you I don't like you talking about yourself like that. I don't even like you thinking it. It hurts me so bad when you say those kinds of things about yourself. You made some mistakes in the past. But they are in the past and they don't make me love you any less."

Regina's eyes got misty. "Thank you, and I'll try not to. For you. But that just proves how perfect you are, that you would forgive me for all of that."

"I would forgive you for anything Regina." Emma then switched to an attempt at a Godfather impression. "Unless you stop making lasagne for me. This I can not forgive."

Regina gave a full on laugh and Emma felt her heart swell with pride. She knew that she was the only person who could get Regina to laugh an honest and carefree laugh. Only with Emma did Regina allow herself to be completely open and free, and that made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Regina finally got herself composed again. "I love you. You make me so happy and I can not wait to be your wife."

Emma was bursting with love for the queen. "Ditto." Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ditto? Ditto? Did you just 'Ghost' me?" Regina said in mock indignation. Emma shrugged and scrunched up her face.

"Well, you said all the good stuff! What was I gonna say?" Emma whined.

Regina crossed her arms. "After I pour my heart out to you all you can say is 'Ditto'? That better not be your wedding vow Swan! If it is then I swear"

Regina didn't get to finish as Emma crashed her lips into hers. Emma felt Regina laugh in her mouth over Emma's response to her rant. Emma pulled her closer as she wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her head nearer with her other hand. She massaged the mayor's scalp as she guided her fingers through Regina's thick brown hair. Regina's laugh turned into a moan as Emma slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth. The blonde slowly stroked her tongue on the brunette's and hummed. The tiny vibrations made Regina roll her eyes up into her head behind her closed eyelids. Their lips separated as they broke the kiss briefly for air and then rejoined their lips quickly, desperately hungry for the other. Regina's hands moved rapidly up and down Emma's back as she clawed at the red leather jacket she was wearing. Emma answered the silent cue and began to pull off the jacket while keeping her lips connected with her lover's.

The queen's fingers fumbled at the buttons of her dark blazer and she hurriedly pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor inside out. The sounds of their moans and lip smacks filled the silent bedroom as their passion increased. Regina's hands tugged at the bottom of Emma's tank top as she pulled it up and over Emma's head. Once the shirt had been removed from covering her head, Regina saw the lust filled greenish blue eyes gazing at her with incredible need. They were both breathing heavily now and Regina saw Emma's breasts heaving up and down behind her sports bra. Meanwhile Emma watched the tight blouse stretch over Regina's chest as she panted. Emma's hands flew to the buttons on the blouse that were straining to contain the mayor's breasts. She pulled off the blouse and tossed it on the floor. Taking a second to admire the chest of the queen Emma then plunged her face into the cleavage and licked and sucked on the exposed flesh.

Regina's lips curled in pleasure as she moaned from the feeling of the blonde's sheriff's lips on the top of her breasts. She pushed Emma's head further into her chest as fingers worked the bra clasp on her back. Emma released the bra and the straps slid down soft shoulders and rested on Regina's arms. She moved her lips to one of the exposed nipples and took it into her mouth. She twirled her hot tongue on the tip of the nipple and felt it harden in her mouth. She sucked on the nipple as she massaged the other breast and toyed with the nipple. Regina gasped at the feeling of the wet tongue on her breast. Emma moved to the next breast and gave it the same treatment as the other. The waves of pleasure were building inside of both women and they would soon need release.

Emma pulled back from the breasts and pulled her own sports bra over her head and threw it to the side. Regina pulled her close to her for another round of kissing. The skin to skin contact of their breasts set their skin on fire stoking the flames of their passion even higher. Regina moved to straddle Emma and her skirt slid up to her waist exposing her dark purple lace thong. Emma removed the stiletto heels from the mayor's feet and let them fall next to the bed. Then she grabbed Regina's round ass in her hands and groped the exposed cheeks. Regina began to grind her core against Emma's jeans. She then pushed Emma down on the bed and looked down on the flushed face of the savior while she continued grinding. Emma grinned while Regina began to unzip the jeans and tug at them. Regina frowned. "Must your jeans be so tight." she growled.

"You don't seem to mind when you're staring at my ass when I wear them." Emma smirked. Regina scowled as she hopped off Emma in order to pull the tight jeans off the long legs of the sheriff. She blew a breath of fake aggravation after tossing the pants over her shoulder. She then slid the boxer briefs down and gazed at the prize between her legs. Regina raked her fingernails softly up the smooth legs. She raised an eyebrow as her fingers got closer to Emma's core. The lips of the sheriff parted as she closed her eyes in anticipation. Regina parted the legs and bent over until her mouth hovered over Emma. She planted a kiss on Emma's mound before she used her hand to softly rub the area. Emma moved her hips slowly on the bed while Regina opened the folds and felt the heat coming from her lover. She slid her tongue upwards so she could taste Emma. She moaned as she savored the taste of her lover, the flavor that she treasured and ached for. She put two fingers in her mouth and wet them with her own saliva and then she slowly entered Emma. She didn't have to bother with lubricating her digits because of how wet Emma was. "Oh God." Emma groaned as she felt the fingers glide inside her. Regina looked up from between Emma's legs and saw her biting her lip as her hands massaged her own breasts. The sight of Emma so aroused only increased Regina's own excitement. She sucked Emma's clit into her mouth and rubbed her tongue against it. Emma balled the sheets into her fists and raised her hips in response to Regina's attentions. The mayor quickened her thrusts in and out with her fingers. She could feel Emma's muscles tense. Regina alternated her tongue pressure and movement with sucking on the clitoris. Regina's toes curled from the wonderful taste that was filling her mouth. She moaned inside Emma and the vibrations seemed to excite Emma even more. Regina curled her fingers upward putting pressure on her from the inside. "Fuck. Regina." Emma breathed. Regina twirled the clit with her tongue and Emma's hands flew down to grab her head and hold her in place. "Right there. Right there. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Emma panted and Regina thought she might come herself from arousal, her thong was already soaked from her own desire. Emma's legs started to shake and Regina pushed her tongue to work even harder to please her lover. "SHIT! HOLY SHIT! I'M GOING TO COME! FUCK! REGINA! FUCK! REGINA!" Emma shouted at the top of her lungs. She exploded in Regina's mouth and Regina hungrily swallowed the hot come.

Emma pulled Regina up to her face and kissed her with a ferocious intensity. "I fucking love you so fucking much Regina! Oh my God! So fucking much!" Emma told her breathlessly. Regina laughed.

"I fucking believe you." she giggled. "And I fucking love you too!" she mocked Emma.

"Your turn!" Emma shouted causing Regina to squeal in surprise. Emma spun Regina around on the bed and landed on top of her.

Regina laughed. "How did you get so freakishly strong?!" Emma shrugged.

"I exercise and I eat right." she replied.

"You 'eat right'? You don't eat right!" Regina scoffed.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? Well I'm going to eat you right now!"

Regina giggled. "Well stop talking and get to work Emma!" again she dragged the last syllable of her name.

"As you wish your majesty."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Everything's coming together as we race to the end. Thank you for sticking around! Comments are welcome!**

 _ **Tuesday 19, 2018 6:30 AM**_

 **Storybrooke** (Gold's Pawn Shop)

The worst part about being a vampire to Doctor Whale was the boredom. At least that was what his experience told him. He had been told to wait at the pawn shop by Rumplestiltskin for instructions to whatever 'plan' he was waiting to execute. Aside from going back and forth to get blood from the hospital, he had only managed to sneak out a few times to stretch his legs. It was always after midnight when he went out and the streets were deserted. He had never been particularly social with any of the people of Storybrooke, he had no close friends. He was starting to miss small talk however. He wanted to engage in any kind of pointless chit chat just to break up the monotony.

The two women were giving him the cold shoulder. Mulan had always been laconic, saying little and only talking when necessary. The other girl Anna, however, was supposed to be a chatterbox but she wouldn't say two words to him. Maybe it was because he had been the one to kill her and make her a vampire. Well, that had been Rumplestiltskin's fault. He hadn't told him _not_ to kill the girl. How was he supposed to know he shouldn't? Being a vampire didn't make him a mind reader. Doctor Whale was sure she would get over it in time though. He had granted her immortality, she would live forever. Eventually she would see it as a gift like he did.

Living forever would give him the time to research and examine the meaning of life. He may even finally come up with a way to bring his brother back from the dead. Rumplestiltskin had made it clear that they would be traveling to his realm. He would finally be home, and to get there he would do anything and sacrifice anyone.

He was leaning back in a chair with his feet up on a crate in the back room when the door opened. He barely turned his head to see that it was Mulan and Anna returning from wherever they went. "Hey girls, where ya been?". He realized they weren't alone. He stood up when Elsa entered the room. Whale was confused. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Before he knew what was happening Mulan had unsheathed her sword and swung. He heard the whistling of the razor sharp blade cutting through the air and what felt like a paper cut. The sensation had only lasted a second though. He heard the Queen from Arendelle say something before everything went black.

"You shouldn't have killed my sister."

The head rolled after it hit the ground and Anna was thankful that the doctor's face was pointing away from them. She saw that the body was still standing and she felt sick. Mulan remained motionless as the headless body finally fell to the ground. Thankfully there was no blood from the body of the vampire because Anna felt queasy. Mulan finally looked to Elsa. "Hand me the stake." Elsa produced a wooden spike and handed it to the warrior. Mulan knelt by the headless body and readied the stake over Whale's chest. She then raised it and slammed it into the chest at lightning speed. Anna crumpled to her knees and doubled over. Elsa knelt next to her sister and put her arms around her.

"My neck!" Anna screamed and Elsa moved Anna's long red hair aside to look at her neck. Elsa saw the fang marks that Whale had made on her sister.

"Anna! They're closing!" Elsa exclaimed. Mulan came over to look and she could see the holes were shrinking. Anna was still moaning in pain but Elsa and Mulan could see that Anna's skin was beginning to return to it's normal healthy complexion. Then suddenly the wounds were gone leaving only two small scars. Anna turned her head to face the two and there were tears in her eyes.

"I can feel again! I'm alive!" Anna said as her voice broke. Elsa embraced her sister hard while tears ran down her own cheeks. Mulan looked on at the two sisters with a smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you're back Anna!" Elsa's voice was cracking as well. Anna pulled back and looked at Elsa and Mulan with a smile.

"Now we can bring you back too Mulan!" Anna said with hope in her voice.

"That would mean killing me dearie." All three women turned at the sound. Rumplestiltskin stood in the doorway with an angry scowl on his face. "And I'm afraid that I can't allow that."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

David heard his wife before he even opened his eyes. He rolled over on his side and watched as she flew around the bedroom like a bumblebee with her cell phone stuck to her ear.

"Okay you and your brothers spread the word all over town. I need all of Storybrooke to get everything ready for the party tonight." She was saying as she grabbed some papers of the nightstand and hurried back out of the bedroom. "Yes the wedding is still going on tomorrow Grumpy." He heard her say from the hallway. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to wake up. "I know you're up David! Get your butt down here and help me." He heard her from downstairs. He shook his head and stretched, the alarm clock read 6:55. Only 5 minutes until it would have gone off on its own. He groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. "David!" Snow shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he yelled back. "Today is going to be a long day." he muttered.

 **Underbrooke**

"Well my friend," August slapped Dracula on the back. The Count bristled and visibly stiffened at this overt familiarity. "We're down to the wire so I'll be taking my leave now. I need to make sure that everything goes off as planned."

"Of course, my 'friend'." Dracula spoke with considerable disdain. "I consider myself an excellent observer of human nature, considering that I have had centuries of experience. That being said, I find your interest in this 'story' as you call it, to be excessive. Why is that?" Dracula regarded him with contempt.

August leveled his gaze at Dracula and dismissed his earlier jocularity. "I'm The Author. I write the stories. When the stories have run their course, I end them. It's as simple as that."

The Count chuckled. "There is more to it than that. This is personal to you. Something about this situation's outcome is very, very meaningful. What is it I wonder?" Dracula narrowed his eyes and stared at August, attempting to read the man's face for clues. August closed the distance between the two of them and fixed the count with an angry squint.

"Keep wondering." he whispered and disappeared. Dracula smiled as he began to process the new information and how he would leverage it to his advantage.

 **Storybrooke** (Main street)

This was going to be a disaster, the dwarf thought. Everyone was expecting to evacuate the town today and go home. Now they were going to be invited to a party instead? And for what? For the Savior and The Evil Queen to rest up? Grumpy wasn't buying it. Especially since the wedding was still on for some stupid reason. There were vampires running around for crying out loud! And they wanted to get married. It all smelled fishy to Grumpy. Something was up and he knew it had something to do with The Evil Queen. Maybe she didn't want anybody to leave. Maybe this was all a trick to keep them in town.

With each flyer he taped up or handed out to people on the street, the dwarf's conviction grew more and more. The Evil Queen had everyone tricked. This was some kind of curse or she had cast a spell over Emma and the others. She was selfish and evil after all. "Maybe all that talk about vampires is just a lie too." Grumpy mumbled under his breath.

Just then he was stopped cold in front of Gold's pawn shop as Mulan was thrown through the front door just feet away from him. "What the hell?" Grumpy exclaimed. Mulan raised herself to her knees, still a little shaky from the impact. The dwarf watched Rumplestiltskin walk out of his shop with bad intentions etched on his face. Grumpy furrowed his brow in confusion as he saw Rumplestiltskin. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?" he said to no one.

Rumplestiltskin reached for the dazed warrior, about to choke her when a blast of ice knocked him off his feet. Grumpy's eyes followed the blast to the entrance of the store where the Queen of Erendelle was exiting. "Stay away from her!" Elsa screamed as she prepared to blast him again.

The rumbling sound of a motorcycle coming from behind him made Grumpy turn his head. Coming straight into the fray at top speed Grumpy spotted August on his motorcycle. The combatants of the fight hesitated as the bike came to a stop in between Elsa and Rumplestiltskin.

August turned his head to face Rumplestiltskin. "Get on!" For a moment the former Dark One looked puzzled but then quickly hopped on the back and wrapped his arms around August's waist. The bike's engine screamed as they peeled away and raced down the street, out of sight. Grumpy stood in the middle of the street staring at the quickly disappearing motorcycle.

"What the hell just happened?" he said.

 **Storybrooke** (Emma and Regina's bedroom)

They awoke together still cuddled in each other's arms. Emma smiled as the big brown eyes blinked open and focused on her. "Mmmm good morning Miss Swan." Regina said softly in her sexy morning voice. Emma kissed the tip of Regina's nose softly making the brunette giggle.

"Good morning your majesty." Emma replied. Regina hummed in satisfaction as she slid one hand up to caress Emma's cheek with tenderness.

"I will wake up to your face for the rest of my life and feel like the luckiest woman in the world every morning." Regina hummed. Emma blushed slightly.

"Well I can get used to hearing stuff like that in the morning your majesty. Be careful or you're going to spoil me."

Regina moved her hand from Emma's check to her hip. "You better believe that I will spoil you my love. I'm going to spoil you rotten every chance I get." Regina kissed her softly on the lips. "I will give you everything your heart desires. I will treat you like a queen."

"I don't need you to give me anything but your love Regina." Emma said as she returned the kiss with one of her own. "Although, if you're going to treat me like a queen do I get a crown?" Emma scrunched her face earning a laugh from Regina.

Regina began to pepper Emma's face with tiny kisses. "What" Kiss "Ever" Kiss "You" Kiss "Want". They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Then Regina spoke. "Now get the hell out of this house."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Uh excuse me?" she said bewildered.

"We can't be together the day before the wedding. It's bad luck." Regina explained as she sat up in bed.

"What?" Emma got up as well, sitting right beside Regina. "Says who?!" She said in confusion.

"The Enchanted Forest." Regina said with a regal air. "We are very big on tradition there. So you have to leave until after the wedding tomorrow."

"Uh news flash babe! We're not in the Enchanted Forest!"


	29. Chapter 29

_**No strings on me**_

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

David was pouring his second cup of coffee trying to wake up when his phone rang. He looked at the display. "Leroy." he said over his shoulder to his wife who was sitting at the table texting away furiously. He lifted the phone and answered. "Hey Leroy." Mary Margaret looked up as David grew quiet and furrowed his brow. "Okay. I'll be right there." David said as he ended the call and looked up at his wife. "Gold, Mulan and Elsa were fighting in front of the pawn shop. August showed up and helped Gold escape." he told her.

Mary Margaret stood up and her dark eyes went wide. "August is here and he's working with Gold too?" She fixed her face with a look of determination. "I'm coming with you." David glanced at the notes strewn across the kitchen table.

"What about the party planning?" he asked.

"That can wait." Mary Margaret answered. Just then Zelena arrived at the kitchen doorway and heard the end of their conversation.

"Let me guess." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Let's get Zelena to watch the children. She's not doing anything else." Zelena waved her arms in frustration. Mary Margaret nodded with a smile and left the kitchen, David grabbed his keys and patted her on her shoulder as he left.

"Thanks Zelena." and he left the exasperated Wicked Witch to frown alone in the room.

Mary Margaret was about to climb into the truck when she saw Belle racing out of the house. "Wait! I'm coming too!" Belle cried.

"Do you think you should Belle? If you stay here the ring will protect you along with Zelena and the children." Mary Margaret said. Belle shook her head.

"No. If you're going to see Rumple then I'm going too. Perhaps I can get him to see reason and stop this insanity." she said.

David shook his head from behind the wheel. "Mary Margaret is right Belle. Maybe you should stay here."

"No. If you don't take me then I'll go myself." Belle said determined. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other. He shrugged and Mary Margaret made room in the truck.

"Okay, let's go." David pulled away as the truck door shut with Belle inside.

 **Storybrooke** (Regina and Emma's bedroom)

"Well can I text you or call you?" Emma said from the bathroom. Regina rolled her eyes as she finished zipping up her tight black leather skirt.

"Yes Miss Swan." she sighed back.

"What about facetime? Can we Skype?" Emma asked from the bathroom doorway as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"I-I don't know." Regina said as she rubbed her temple with her finger.

"Because then we would see each other you know." she smiled with a big goofy grin. "Or do is it only count if we are in the same room?"

Regina huffed in annoyance as she slipped on a red tank top. "No, we can't be in the same room Emma."

"What about the same building? What if I yell real loud so you can hear me? That doesn't matter right? Since we can call each other. Can I be in the next room and talk to you through the wall? Ooo, or better yet can I be in the hallway with the door open while you stay in the room? " Emma looked at her with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Are you going to be doing this until you leave? Let me know if you are, because then I can cast a silence spell on you." Regina said with a scowl. Emma shrugged.

"Maybe." She walked over and put her arms around Regina's waist as the other woman put on her black jacket. "Or I'll keep going until you realize how silly this is."

"Silly?" Regina looked slightly offended. "Silly Miss Swan? Do I make fun of your traditions here?"

"Um, yeah?" Emma answered with a smirk. "How about Halloween? April Fool's Day? Groundhog Day?"

"Well those holidays are just stupid." Regina frowned and waved her hand in dismissal. "I told you this is how we do it in the Enchanted Forest! Ask your parents!"

"Okay! Okay!" Emma said as she rocked their hips together. "I was just trying to get you going. You're so cute when you get frustrated" She gave her a quick kiss. "Forgive me babe?" She gave Regina the puppy dog eyes again. Regina sighed again and then smiled.

"Fine." She gave Emma a quick peck on the lips as well. "But keep it up and I fireball your ass." Emma laughed as she let her go and went to grab a suitcase. Regina wrapped her arms around herself as she watched Emma throw underwear into the case. "I know you think I'm being ridiculous Emma, but the last time I got married I was forced into it. Nothing was mine, it was all my mother's doing. This time I want it done my way. Am I being selfish? Are you really upset at me?"

Emma stopped packing and went over to Regina and grabbed her hands in hers. "Hey, you're not selfish. I want you to be happy and if following tradition makes you happy then I will do it without question or hesitation." She put her forehead on Regina's. "I love you Regina, and I will do anything to make you happy."

Regina gave her a genuine smile that lit up her face. "I love you too Emma. Thank you for putting up with me."

Emma smiled. "Anytime babe. Now help me pack."

 **Storybrooke** (the woods)

August stopped the bike and Rumplestiltskin got off immediately. He regarded August with mistrust. "Not that I don't appreciate the help, but why?"

"Your boss and I are kind of working together now. We both want you to get those remains and reanimate him." August grinned at him. "And you can't do that if you're dead, so you're welcome."

Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "There is still the matter of getting into the Mills vault. The protection spell cannot be broken by me." August smiled as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small pouch and tossed it to the other man. Rumplestiltskin opened it and looked inside.

"Poppies." he said as he closed the bag.

"That's right." August said as he started the motorcycle. "Once the queen is asleep you can walk her right into the vault. Think you can handle that?"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at him and gripped the bag tightly in his hand. "Yes." he said quietly.

"See ya around." August sped away leaving a seething Rumplestiltskin behind.

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

Henry looked at his phone and fought back the tears. Violet had understood, and even though there was crying on her part, she knew that it was the end for them. It hurt, and it would continue to hurt for a long time. Henry believed what his birth mother had told him. One day he would look back on their relationship with fond memories and warm feelings. However that day was not today. They would see each other today at the celebration and tomorrow at the wedding to say their goodbyes in person. They could at least enjoy their last two days together.

He heard the rumble of the motorcycle before he saw the rider getting closer to the farmhouse. He stood as August shut off the motorcycle and climbed off. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked with a little bit of an edge in his voice.

"I came by to say hello to an old friend." August smiled.

Henry scoffed in disgust. "I thought you were my friend. Why are you doing this?" He shook his head in disbelief. "After all you did for us over the years, now you turn on us? You helped me get my mother to believe, and now you're trying to kill her? Why?"

August shook his head. "I'm not trying to kill Emma. I'd rather see her live. But her story as the Savior has to end."

Henry cocked his head in curiosity. "Why don't you want Emma to be the Savior anymore? Is there something you're afraid of?"

"You always were a smart kid Henry." August looked at him with grudging respect. "Maybe a little too smart. I guess it comes with being the Author and having the heart of the truest believer. That's a pretty powerful combination."

"You are afraid." Henry said quietly while the wheels in his head started turning. "The Savior is a danger to you." August was silent. "I know that even though you are the Author, you can't control anyone's choices. You can manipulate things but you aren't able to make people do what you want."

"You know Henry, it doesn't have to be like this. We could work together again. Nobody has to get hurt. Emma can still get her happy ending." August said.

"What about mom? She's part of Emma's happy ending." Henry asked suspiciously.

August looked like he had tasted something sour. "If you call being with the Evil Queen happy."

Something clicked in Henry's mind, a big piece of the puzzle fell into place. "That's it! All the shit my mother has gone through in her life. All the grief, all the tragedy, the pain, the torture. That was you." Again August fell silent. Everything was becoming clear to Henry. "You wanted her to suffer. You hate her."

August laughed. "Of course I hate her. She's the Evil Queen!"

"Because you made her that way!" Henry accused him. "You manipulated her life and turned her to the darkness. You made it so she didn't have any other choice but to become evil! You steered her life so she would have to cast the curse to get rid of Emma." Henry could see by the way August was working his jaw that he was on the right track. "You traveled with her. Through the magic wood from the tree, from you. You manipulated things to make it so you had to go through with her. You didn't create the prophecy did you? You did everything in your power to make it nearly impossible for them to fall in love. But why? Why would you do all this?" Henry looked deep into August's eyes, and then he saw it. It had been there the whole time, the reason behind it all. Henry's jaw dropped.

"You love her. You love Emma! You always have!" Henry could tell that he had cracked the case by August's reaction. The man had stiffened noticeably at the revelation. Henry shook his head. "You treated us all like puppets."

August was quiet for a long time. For a moment Henry thought the man was going to turn into wood again. Then August leaned in and spoke softly to him. "We're all puppets kid. The only difference between me and everyone else is that I can see the strings."

 **Storybrooke** (Main street)

The trucked pulled up in front of the pawn shop. There was a crowd of people in the street and to David it seemed that they were divided into two groups facing off against each other. Mary Margaret turned to her husband as the truck's engine was turned off. "I don't like the looks of this David." she told him. David nodded as he stepped out of the truck.

"Neither do I." he said, never taking his eyes off the crowd. As everyone piled out of the truck they started to hear snippets of the things being said.

"She's dangerous!"

"She's a vampire!"

"We need to kill her!"

"Where is Rumplestiltskin?"

"She's not dangerous!" David recognized that voice as Anna.

"You will not touch her!" and that was Elsa. David and Mary Margaret pushed their way into the middle of the crowd.

"Alright everyone just back up and calm down!" David yelled in his best sheriff's deputy voice. The crowd complied and stepped back a few feet. Mary Margaret walked over to the smaller group consisting of Anna, Elsa, Granny, Leroy and someone else.

"Mulan!" Mary Margaret exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she said moving closer to the warrior while still maintaining a safe space. Mulan nodded, Mary Margaret could see the pale pallor of the woman and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yes, Mary Margaret. I am fine." she doubted it but Mary Margaret nodded anyway. Then she turned to Anna.

"Anna? Are you" Mary Margaret's voice trailed off as she looked at the woman. Her appearance was noticeably different than Mulan's, much more life like.

"I'm human again Snow! Thanks to Mulan!" Anna smiled and pointed over to the warrior. Snow returned the smile happily, but it faded quickly when the realization hit.

"That means that Whale is dead." Mary Margaret looked to Mulan for confirmation. "That's how it works right?"

Mulan looked down. "Yes. It was the only way to save Anna." Snow didn't know how to react to the news. She was happy that Anna was alive, but Whale being dead wasn't something that she would celebrate either. The prickly doctor wasn't a friend, but he didn't choose to be a vampire either. Mary Margaret turned to pay attention to what David was telling the crowd.

"Nobody is killing anyone here." David said with a level and commanding voice. "Mulan isn't endangering anyone right now. So everyone go back to their homes, I will take care of this." People muttered but the crowd began to break up slowly. After David stared down the last straggler he turned back to face the others. "What happened here?"

Anna and Elsa explained the situation to David and Leroy was able to corroborate August's appearance and Gold's escape.

"Do you know where Rumple went?" Belle had been quiet during the whole thing but now spoke up. David noticed that she was nearly frantic. He could understand her desperation however, she had been through so much with Rumplestiltskin. This was just the latest in a series of tragedies and heartbreaks with him.

Mulan stepped forward. "Wherever he went with August doesn't matter." She said with determination. "There is only one place that he is going to."

David nodded grimly. "Regina's vault."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: The pace is really fast now as we get to the end! Only one chapter left!**

 _ **Separation**_

 **Storybrooke** (Main street)

Emma really missed her yellow bug. Sure Regina's black Mercedes was nice, well nice was an understatement. It was awesome, a luxury car truly built for a queen. It ran like a dream and was as smooth as silk, she could fall asleep in the leather seats. But it wasn't her bug. That car held so many memories and it had been with her through thick and thin. It even saved her life when Regina used it as a weapon to finally take down The Black Fairy. That was the car's final gift for Emma, it's sacrifice saved her life. Sure it was a collection of nuts and bolts but it felt like a part of her and she missed it.

Her eyes were drawn to Gold's pawn shop as she traveled down the street towards Granny's Inn where she planned to stay the night. The front door looked like it had been blasted off and there was glass everywhere. She saw the dwarves cleaning up the mess and her brow furrowed. What had happened there?

Just then her phone went off. She looked at the display and saw it was Henry calling her. Thanks to Bluetooth she could answer it hands free and concentrate on the road. Maybe Regina's car wasn't so bad after all. "Hey kid, what's up?".

"Ma! Are you ok? Where are you?" Henry sounded shaken up.

"Whoa Henry, slow down." she said a little worried. "I'm fine. I'm in the car on my way to Granny's Inn. What's going on?" Something had gotten her son wound up.

"August is here. In Storybrooke." she heard his voice over the car speakers. Now it was her turn to feel agitated.

"August." she said almost as a whisper. "Are you sure?" she asked, a little louder this time.

"Yeah. He was here ma, he was talking to me." Henry's tone was grim.

"He was with you?' Emma could feel her fear begin to rise. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine ma, he didn't want to hurt me." Henry explained but his words did little to ease Emma's fears. "He just wanted to talk."

"Talk? That's it?" Emma pulled over and parked the car. She was going to run into something trying to drive and grasp the fact that August had followed them back to Storybrooke.

"He said that he wanted to say hello, but he really just wanted to brag about how smart he was." Henry informed her. "He's here to finish what he started with you guys."

Emma felt a chill. "To kill us." she said softly.

"To kill mom." Henry corrected her.

"What?" Emma was confused.

"He just wants to kill mom. Not you." Henry replied.

"Wait what?"

"August is in love with you." Henry informed her.

Emma was silent as she let her son's words sink in. August was in love with her? He had tried to kill her. This couldn't be true, he was lying. August was trying to confuse them or something. "I don't understand. Did he say that to you? Did he say that he loved me?"

"Not in so many words. But I figured it out and he confirmed it." Henry paused so that his mother could process he was telling her. "He's loved you since the beginning. I don't believe you were in danger in the past."

Emma laughed. "Well you could have fooled me. That noose around my neck felt pretty dangerous."

"I don't know, maybe he was trying to scare you." Henry offered. "But I do know that he would have killed mom."

Emma felt like her heart stopped. "What?"

"He hates her." Henry said softly. "He wants her dead."

Her mouth went dry. "What? Why? Why does he want to kill her?" Her thoughts were swirling around in her head. Regina being in danger scared her more than if she was in danger herself. The only other person she would feel this kind of fear over their safety was Henry.

"He's jealous." Henry said with a little scorn for the puppet. "Jealous of what you and mom have. Your love for each other. He has made her suffer her whole life because he is so jealous of her."

"What? What do you mean 'her whole life'?" Emma was getting angry.

"All the grief mom has gone through in her life, he wrote it in her story as The Author. Cora, Daniel, her time as the Evil Queen, the Dark Curse. Everything that has gone wrong in her life, he was behind it."

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe. The pain that Regina had endured was part of some sick plan? A lunatic had broken her true love's heart over and over again because she loved her? "Oh my God." Emma said weakly. "It's all my fault."

"What?" Henry was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"If Regina didn't love me then she would have had a normal life." Emma felt a lump form in her throat and her voice cracked. "She would have been happy."

"Ma! Stop it!" Henry was angry that she would go down that road, but he wasn't surprised. His birth mother always took the weight of the world on her shoulders and somehow assumed that every problem was something that she caused. "You are not to blame! He is! What would mom say to you if she heard you talk like that?"

A small grin tugged at Emma's lips as her eyes grew misty. "She'd tell me that I was being an idiot."

Henry laughed. "Right."

Suddenly, what felt like a lightning bolt of pure terror ripped through Emma. "Oh my God Henry! I left Regina alone!" Henry swallowed and was silent. "He could be trying to hurt her right now!"

"I'll try and call her! Hang on ma!" He was gone before she could say a word.

Emma knew that she could reach her lover faster than a cell phone.

 _Regina! Regina can you hear me?_

Nothing.

 _Regina! Please answer me! You're in danger! August is here!_

She couldn't feel any emotion from her either. Emma's blood ran cold, was she too late?

 _Babe please. Talk to me. Regina._

Tears began to run down her cheek. Maybe she was taking a nap? No. That was ridiculous, it was too early and Regina had things to do to prepare for the wedding. There was no way in hell she would just lie down for a mid morning nap.

 _Babe. Talk to me please. I can't lose you. Regina. Please._

Emma heard a click and Henry was back on the line with her. "She's not answering her phone!" Henry was getting close to panicking like his mother was. Emma began to break down.

"I can't feel her Henry!" she cried. "I'm trying but I can't feel her!"

 **Storybrooke** (the road to the cemetery)

David gripped the wheel tight as he pushed the pedal down to the floor of the truck. He kept an eye on his rear view mirror to make sure that he didn't toss Elsa, Mulan, and Anna out of the truck bed. They were forced to sit in the back of the truck because Snow and Belle were with him in the cab.

"I should let Emma and Regina know we're headed to the vault." Snow said as she pulled out her phone. David nodded as Snow dialed. "It's going to Emma's voice mail. I'll try Regina." Snow attempted another call. "Same with Regina. I'm going to send a group text to both of them."

"Henry too." David said as he kept his eyes on the road. "They might be with him and they just left their phones at home. Henry always has his with him."

Snow nodded. "Good Idea."

 **Storybrooke** (the Charming farm)

Henry was trying to calm his mother down when he heard his text notification. He planned on just glancing at it, figuring that it was Violet. Then he saw it was from his grandmother.

 **Snow: Emergency! Gold and August probably on their way to Regina's vault! Meet us there!**

"Mom! Gold is on his way to mom's vault! He probably has her!" Henry yelled over his mother's sobs. He heard her try and find her voice as she composed herself.

"I'm on my way. I'll find her." He heard her pull herself together and there was a rising strength in her voice.

 **Storybrooke:** (the Mills family crypt)

When Gold pulled up in front of the crypt and looked over at the mayor lying down in the back seat. He wasn't looking forward to dragging Regina into the vault. Just then he heard a familiar motorcycle engine getting nearer.

"Well, I must say that you do have an incredible sense of timing." Gold said as he climbed out of his car to meet August. The Author was already climbing off his bike.

"It helps when you can write the scenes yourself." August said with a smirk. "Now let's get that bitch inside and get what we came for."

As the two of them carried Regina through the protection barrier David's pickup screeched to a halt next to August's motorcycle. David jumped out and pulled his gun aiming the barrel at the two men.

"Stop!" he screamed. The rest of the group spilled out of the truck and formed a semicircle with David in the center. August adjusted his grip on Regina as he grabbed the door to the crypt.

"Hey the gang's all here! We'd love to stop and chat but we're kind of busy. Maybe later we'll catch up?" he opened the crypt door and they went inside, closing the door behind them.

David ran toward the door and was thrown back by the protection spell. "David!" Snow yelled as she ran to his side.

"I have to stop doing that." he told her while trying to catch his breath. They heard the Mercedes coming before they saw it. The car was bouncing up and down as it barreled through the graveyard towards them. As it pulled to a stop the tires threw sod in the air.

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed as her daughter exited the car. Emma ignored her and went straight for the vault.

"Did they take her in there?" she said as she strode purposefully past them. David and Emma stood up to follow her.

"Yes." David said. "But Gold and August are in there too." They fell in step behind her and watched her pass through the barrier effortlessly. The barrier remained intact and stopped them from going any further. "Emma! Take down the barrier!" David shouted as she opened the crypt door. She looked back with a grim and determined glare.

"No." she said softly. "I'm going to end this myself." The crypt door closed behind her cutting her off from the rest of them.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Save me**_

 **Storybrooke** (Regina's crypt)

She could hear their voices coming from below the stairs. Emma drew her 9mm and chambered a round. Moving to the stairway next to Regina's father, Emma raised her pistol to eye level and walked down carefully. She was going to end this right now, end all of it. All the manipulations, all the plots, all the threats to her and her family would all come to an end. They had Regina, her true love, the other half of her heart and she was going to get her back.

"Now if I was an Evil Queen, where would I hide Dracula's remains?" she heard August's voice. She couldn't believe that she considered him a friend. He had helped her cross over into this realm as an infant. He had made sure that she was safe by getting her into the foster system. But then he left her there, alone. He manipulated Neal into leaving her, to be arrested and give birth to Henry in jail.

It was maddening, to think that she had just been played by August her entire life. And why? Because he loved her? Even though he knew that Regina was her true love. Then to add insult to injury he had tortured and tormented her lover her entire life. For that there would be no forgiveness. He had hurt Regina and doing that was like hurting Emma herself. If she had to kill August here to save Regina then she would do it and not hesitate for one second.

Peeking around the corner and into the room, Emma took in the scene before her. There was Regina, unconscious and propped up in a corner. She looked alright, Emma couldn't spot any blood or bruises, she simply looked like she was sleeping. She looked peaceful.

 _Don't worry baby, I'm here. You're safe now Regina._

In between her and Regina were August and Gold. Gold was looking through some of the crates that Regina had in her vault. A lot of her things were scattered on the floor and it just added to Emma's aggravation. How dare they violate Regina's things like this? Who do they think they are even touching her lover's possessions? August was doing something with one of Regina's mirrors. His back was to her and Emma could see over his shoulder that he was opening a portal in the mirror. There was no reflection in it, just a swirling mass of darkness. Without the reflection from the mirror alerting them to her presence she was able to sneak into the room with her gun trained on the both of them. She was just about to say something when Gold pulled out an urn from one of the crates.

"Here it is." He said as he held up the battered and ancient urn. His eyes caught Emma's as he looked at the urn in his hands. "Ah, the sheriff has arrived." He said with a dark smile that held no humor. August whirled around to face her.

"Emma! Good to see you again." He said with a genuine smile. "I knew you would come."

She scoffed. "I bet you did." She put her finger on the trigger of the gun. "Step away from her or I'll kill you both."

Gold chuckled. "Don't you know dearie? Bullets have no effect on vampires."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I can burn your ass." She opened the palm of her free hand and a fireball appeared, ready to be hurled at him. "Want to test me?". She said through gritted teeth. "And you." She aimed the gun at August. "I bet bullets will do just fine for the little wooden boy."

"Now Emma." August said with a calm demeanor that only made her angrier. "You don't want to do that."

"Don't tell me what I want!" She screamed. "You don't know me! All I want is Regina! Give her to me! Now!"

Gold looked between the two of them. "I believe this is between the two of you now. I have what I'm after so I believe I'll take my leave." He smirked as he made his way closer to the mirror. The fireball in Emma's hand grew larger in response to his movement.

"I mean it Gold! Take another step and I will end you!" She yelled. But as she took her eyes off August for a moment he lunged and grabbed her gun arm. Emma wrestled with him and saw Gold make his way to the mirror. He looked back for a moment and Emma saw what she thought was a look of remorse as he stepped through the mirror and vanished.

August was strong, stronger than she was, but Emma fought dirty. She lifted her knee and rammed it right into his groin with everything she had. August squealed and doubled over as he fell to his knees. He grabbed his crotch and groaned. Emma recovered and pointed the gun back at him.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." August moaned as he struggled to catch his breath. "I would expect that from that evil witch over there but not from the Savior."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Emma told him as the gun shook in her hand. "You don't get to say things like that about her! Do you hear me?"

August sat himself up on the floor and rested his back against the wall. "Do you really think that what you two have is love? Do you honestly believe that a monster like that can really love you?" He asked with genuine wonder.

Emma was shocked and disgusted by the question. "I know Regina better than I know myself. The love she feels for me is genuine and stronger than anything in this world. Don't you ever think that for one minute she doesn't love me. And if you think she is a monster then you couldn't be more wrong." She said with a certainty in her heart that was unwavering.

August chuckled in disgust. "Oh really? Do you know how many people she's murdered? How many people she's tortured? The pain and suffering that she has caused? Sometimes just for the hell of it! She's a monster Emma. What the two of you have is just lust, nothing more."

"Everything she has ever done is because of you! You ruined her life because you were jealous! You turned her into the Evil Queen!" she saw August frown. "Oh yeah, Henry told me. He figured you out you manipulative bastard! You treated her like shit and put her through hell her entire life. The only monster here is you."

He stood up and started to move forward towards Emma but stopped when she cocked the hammer on her pistol. He held his hands up and stepped back. "Emma, this was not how this was supposed to go. This was supposed to be our story." He moved his hands in front of her, imploring her to listen. "You and I were going to be together. But the Sorcerer changed things. He wanted to keep me from you, he was envious of my power. He wanted a say in writing the story and when I wouldn't let him he conspired with the darkness to create her." He pointed to Regina in disgust.

Emma looked down at Regina for just a moment and August took his opportunity to strike. He punched her hard in the jaw and sent her reeling backwards. He grabbed the gun out of her hand and before she could regain her balance he had pulled Regina off the floor. She felt the coppery taste of blood on her mouth as she looked up in terror.

He was using Regina as a shield and the barrel of the gun was pointed at her temple.

"Don't hurt her." Emma's voice broke. The anger she felt a moment ago was replaced by soul crushing fear. "Just let her go. Please." Tears began to form in her eyes.

August looked at her with confusion. "I don't get it Emma. How can you be in love with her? Her! The Evil Queen?"

Emma felt the tears roll down her cheek. He was going to kill her. He was deranged, sick, psychotic. He was going to kill Regina right in front of her and there was nothing she could do. "Please August. Just put her down. Don't do this. I'll do anything okay?"

August shook his head. "After everything I did for you. After all the things this bitch has done to you, you still love her and not me." He pushed the barrel harder into Regina's temple.

 _I'm sorry Regina! I failed you baby! I failed you! I love you so much! I love you with all my heart!_

Emma was sobbing now. "Let her go and I will love you!" she pleaded. "I will do anything you say! I'll never see her again! You can take me wherever you want to go! I won't try to escape! I promise! Just let her live! Please! Just let her live!" Her heart was breaking inside her. Regina was going to die in front of her and Emma couldn't even say goodbye to her.

"I wish that were true Emma." August said with some emotion. "I wish I had the power to write you into loving me. But I can't. The rules won't allow it. If I could I would make it so she never existed. I would write it so the two of us would be true loves. All this power I have but I can't do the one thing I really want, I can't make you love me."

Emma's knees felt weak. This was it. He was going to kill her now, right in front of her. Maybe she could use her magic to stop him. But her emotions were in such a frenzy that she couldn't concentrate. She hated herself for not being strong enough. She wasn't strong enough to save the love of her life. She couldn't be the Savior for the one person who needed saving the most.

"Maybe there is a way I can fix this though." August said softly as he thought to himself. "Maybe I can show you that she never loved you." Emma could barely understand the words he was saying through her grief. What was he talking about? What did he mean?

"I'm going to write a new story for her. I'm going to send her somewhere where she will have no memory of this life. No memory of you. Then you will know that in her eyes, you never meant a thing." He smiled. "Then, maybe then, you will fall in love with me."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "What? What are you doing?"

He moved with Regina until he was in front of the mirror. "Say goodbye to her Emma. Because you will never see Regina Mills again." Suddenly he was pulled into the mirror along with Regina and they vanished.

"Noooooo!" Emma screamed as she ran to the mirror. The swirl of darkness was replaced by Emma's own horrified reflection. "Regina!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Regina!" The mirror shattered in front of her and she watched as the pieces fell to the stone floor, breaking into smaller pieces until there were hundreds of reflections of Emma's heartbroken face staring back at her.

She fell to her knees and some of the shards cut into her jeans and her flesh causing her legs to bleed. Emma didn't feel any of it however. She felt nothing. There was an emptiness inside her soul. Regina was gone.

In the background noise around her she could hear her name being called. There was the sound of footsteps pounding down the stone steps behind her.

"Emma!" a voice said. It sounded familiar, like someone she knew. She felt arms around her and someone turned her face from the sad, tiny reflections looking at her from the floor. A woman with blue eyes and a pixie haircut was saying something to her. "The barrier came down! Are you alright?". A man was next to the smaller woman, he was looking at her to with a worried face.

"Emma honey, are you okay?" the man was saying. They looked familiar, but there faces were not the ones she wanted to see. She wanted to see Regina. Her Regina. The raven haired beauty that held the keys to her heart. The wonderful woman with the dark eyes that Emma could get lost in forever. The beautiful soft lips with that adorable scar that she would kiss over and over again. Those strong arms that felt like home when they held her tight. That was who she wanted to see right now. That was who she needed more than life itself.

"Regina." she said in a voice that was soft and filled with sorrow.

"Regina? Where is she?" the woman said. This woman, her name was Mary Margaret. She was her mother. And the man next to her, it was her father David. They were talking to her.

"He took her. She's gone." Emma's voice sounded so far away. David and Mary Margaret looked at her eyes and could see the emptiness in their daughter. She was broken. "He took her." she repeated.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret said as tears fell down her cheeks. David felt a lump in his throat.

"Where? Do you know where he took her?" he asked her carefully.

The question broke her. It broke her into a million pieces until she was just like the mirror. Shattered, with no way of every being whole again. "No." she cried. The she broke down and collapsed into her mother's arms.

Mary Margaret felt her daughter shudder as an unearthly wail escaped her lips as she howled in misery. With each sob Mary Margaret and David felt like spikes were being driven through their very being. Their daughter was coming undone and there was nothing they could do about it. They felt as helpless as they had been when they sent her away as a baby through the wardrobe.

Emma was lost. Lost with no way home.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I'm sorry! This was as hard for me to write as it was for you to read. That's the end of this story, but it's not the end of the tale! I always envisioned this as a trilogy. Being Miss Mills was my Star Wars, this was my Empire Strikes Back and you know how tragic that was! So I knew going in that this would be a heartbreaker. But fear not! It's always darkest before the dawn! The final chapter is coming to our tale! It's not over yet! Please read it when I start writing it (which will be soon!). I have something else that I'm working on but I won't be gone long from this story. I really want Emma and Regina to have their happy ending.**

 **And read the epilogue that will set up where this story is going to go. Thank you for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue**

 **Roni's**

It was a Wednesday night and Roni felt like she had been sleepwalking all day. It started with a weird dream she had about some woman she had never met before. She couldn't see the face of the woman in the dream, she was blurry and out of focus, but she remembered the long blonde hair. The hair meant something, it was familiar in a way that she just couldn't figure out. Roni had dated her share of women, but never a tall blonde that looked like that. It bothered her that she couldn't figure out who the woman was.

All through the day it felt like she was forgetting something. It was like the date was supposed to mean something to her, like she had forgotten her own birthday. It was just Wednesday the 20th, the first day of Spring. It's not like that was a big deal in Seattle, so why did it feel like this day was important to her.

While she drove to her bar in her yellow VW bug she felt like the answers were just out of reach. Like when you can almost remember the lyrics to a song or the name of an actor. It bothered her so much she had almost drifted into another car. She came to her senses pretty quick after that. She would be devastated if she got so much as a scratch on her baby. Ever since she had laid eyes on the car, she knew she had to have it. The car gave her headaches, it broke down and needed to be fixed constantly, she couldn't really fit anything big in it, and she didn't consider it very safe. But the car spoke to her in a way that touched her heart.

Her bar was doing moderate business for a weeknight and she couldn't complain as she looked through the receipts. She moved her short, brown wavy looks out of her face as she looked up. A customer was walking in, not a regular, which was odd for the middle of the week. He was a handsome guy, in a rugged catalog model way. He was wearing a leather jacket, biker boots, and jeans. Roni liked it, that was kind of her style too, minus the boots. She even had a favorite red leather jacket that she wouldn't go anywhere without. This guy had a worn black jacket that was nearly the same shade of black as his hair. He had a little stubble and nice eyes. Roni had dated her share of guys too and he was definitely her type. He met her eyes and Roni almost caught a look like he recognized her from someplace. But she couldn't imagine where, she had never seen the guy before in her life. He smiled as he came over to the bar.

"Hey." Roni said as she flashed her brilliant smile that was accented by the cute scar on her upper lip. "What can I get you?"

"How about a whiskey on the rocks." He said as he sat on the stool in front of her.

"Jack Daniels?" she asked reaching for the bottle.

He nodded. "That would be great." She poured his drink and he put down a ten dollar bill. "Nice place. Yours?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

"Yep, all mine." She looked around with a proud smile on her face. "I'm Roni."

He held his hand out to shake hers. "Hi Roni. My name is August. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 **A/N: The third part of the trilogy is here! It's called 'I Will Always Find You'.**


End file.
